Ser un gato vagabundo
by Mariohn
Summary: Una boda, unos sentimientos bien enterrados, una desición inesperada. ¿Que puedes hacer cuando lo más importante para ti se te va de las manos? N/S
1. Prólogo

****Declaimer**: **Naruto Pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

****...****

****.  
><strong>**

Algunas veces es mejor cerrar los ojos y dejarse arrastrar por la corriente.

Despiertas, y crees que será un buen día por el simple hecho de estar vivo.

Cuando lo único que quieres es no abrir los ojos jamás.

Analizas tu vida, y sabes que lo único bueno que has logrado tener nunca será para ti. Y tienes que conformarte con mirar a la distancia como un observador mira una película.

Y te vez a ti mismo forzándote a disimular una expresión vacía en el rostro. Y terminas acostumbrándote a estar rodeado de mascaras sin expresión, comprendiendo que tú mismo eres uno de ellos.

Y no puedes cambiarlo.

Y te invade un miedo, un miedo a perder la poca esencia de ti mismo que va quedando.

Descubriendo que es demasiado tarde.

Dicen que lo mejor que puedes hacer en esos casos, es cerrar los ojos y dejar de pensar. E intentar encontrar aquella caja con todas tus emociones y frustraciones que celosamente guardas bajo la llave que creías olvidada.

Algunas veces es bueno intentar ser tu mismo…

–Teme...te estoy hablando... –

Dejarte llevar por las circunstancias...

–¡Oye! ¡teme! –

–¿Que mierda quieres dobe? –

–Necesito hablar contigo–

¿Cómo intentarlo si la razón principal de tus problemas no deja de atormentarte?

.

...

* * *

><p>Es un poco aburrido subir aquí... xD pero intentaré subir todas mis historias y... eso ._.<p> 


	2. Chapter I

**Declaimer:** Naruto Pertenese a Masahi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**...**

**.  
><strong>

No podía ser un día más normal que ese. Tan normal que creía que moriría de aburrimiento. Pero era esa clase de aburrimiento que aunque nunca lo diría le gustaba, aunque fuese horriblemente monótono.

Aquellos días, donde podía darse el lujo de pensar en estúpidas cosas como la colada, o la novela barata de las 7 que evitaba ver.

Miró las calles de la aldea alzando una ceja, aparentemente indiferente pero observando con detalle. Aún se conservaban esos grandes pozones de agua que tantos problemas les habían producido la semana anterior. Y no era para menos, considerando que media aldea temía que sus casas se las llevase el viento. Suspiró con la idea. Como si alguna estupidez como aquella pudiese suceder.

–¡Anda teme! Que tengo que contarte algo –Escuchó delante de él. Suspiró con fastidio recordando el porqué se encontraba en esa parte de la aldea y no en su casa, con un vaso de chocolate caliente en sus manos y un programa de tv medianamente decente.

Y lo más importante. Alejado de cualquier bullicio que pudiera entorpecer su descanso.

–¡Mesa para dos Dattebayo! –Escucho al entrar a "_aquel local_". El griterío se detuvo un momento, para rodearlos en un mar de confusión y gritos que lo único que conseguían era que quisiera salir corriendo de ahí y echando un par de Chidoris, sólo por si se atrevían a seguirlo.

Afortunadamente para él, el círculo de bullicio se centraba en una sola persona. Alejándose lo más que podía y reclinándose en la entrada del local con toda la elegancia y el porte del que era capaz, como siempre se dedicó a observar en silencio.

Las caras alegres, orgullosas y con mucha satisfacción hablaban todas a un tiempo con aquel que solo con pequeñas disculpas poco útiles, intentaba salir o por lo menos poder respirar. Sonrió internamente. Podía casi oler lo incomodo que se estaba sintiendo, pero estaba lejos de levantar un dedo para ayudarle. Increíblemente disfrutaba el observarlo incómodo y rodeado de personas. Porque sabía que eso lo hacía feliz.

–Sa-sasuke-kun…tanto tiempo…– Escuchó a su izquierda desconcentrándose de su diversión diaria. Miró hacia la persona frunciendo el entrecejo, captando como ésta se intimidaba con una sola mirada suya. Sasuke alzó una ceja a modo de saludo.

–Hyuuga… –Volvió a centrar su vista en aquel objeto de interés para él, ignorando olímpicamente a la pelinegra y cualquier tipo de interacción que honestamente no le interesaba.

–Ya, nos dieron una mesa dattebayo… ¡pensé que se demorarían mucho más!...ah ¡Hola Hinata! ¡Tanto tiempo! –Observó fijamente como la expresión de la mujer se volvía una más agradable.

–¡Na-Naruto-kun! H-hola! –Respondió notoriamente avergonzada. –B-bien! Kiba y Shino m-me invitaron a-aquí –Bajó la mirada hacia el piso. Sasuke bufó, observando la conversación sin intervenir. Por lo general cuando alguien tendía a hablarle al rubio, se sumían en una burbuja donde él no podía integrarse. Y no es como si quisiera hacerlo, pero era molesto cuando querían hablar de alguna cosa importante para el rubio.

Observó a la mujer notoriamente contrariada, pero feliz del solo poder escucharlo hablar. Y Sasuke la entendía, porque se sentía de la misma manera. Su sonrisa soñadora, su hilarante y a veces enfermante forma de ser, y esa manía suya de intentar desestabilizar su solitario mundo con el tonto propósito de hacerlo más sociable para los demás. Y por mucho que rechistara, no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar por esa avasalladora personalidad suya, igual que todo Konoha.

Porque Sasuke aún no conocía a alguien que le dijera que no, al chico con los ojos más azules que hubiera visto en su vida.

Y aún en su comprensión, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por la ojiperla. Y lástima por sí mismo.

–¡Listo dattebayo! –Escuchó siendo jalado. Sasuke suspiró por enésima vez en el día, y armándose de la paciencia que no sentía se limitó a seguir al rubio sin rechistar.

–No empujes dobe, puedo caminar solo –Bramó harto de ser empujado. Pero como siempre, al rubio le importó poco y nada y siguió empujándole –Te estoy hablando Usuratonkashi–

–No molestes teme, que si nos paramos un segundo no podremos avanzar –Dijo señalando al grupo de personas que a juzgar por sus expresiones se morían por conversar, gritar o tocar al héroe de Konoha.

–Tú querías ser reconocido dobe, aguántate las consecuencias –respondió esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

–Muy gracioso teme–

Se sentaron donde la chica con aire soñador les había señalado, sin dejar de llenar de halagos al rubio ya contrariado. Sasuke tomó un poco de sake mirando por la ventana al deprimente paisaje intentando hacerse las ganas de ser paciente, y no levantarse e irse a su casa. Porque era un momento importante para el rubio, o eso parecía.

–¡Teme, que te estoy hablando! –Bramó después de un rato el rubio con expresión enojada. Sasuke alejó su vista de la ventana para posarla en el rubio, con expresión cansada.

–Te escucho dobe –

–No, no me estás escuchando –Rezongó dando una probada al ramen que había pedido –¿A que no te acuerdas de lo que acabo de decirte? –

–Dobe, si no quisiera escucharte en primer lugar no habría venido–Respondió frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Ok, ok teme –Hizo una pequeña sonrisa, sacando una caja y abriéndola –¿Qué te parece? –

Sasuke lo miró un poco sorprendido, centrando su mirada en el delicado anillo rodeado en terciopelo rosa. Y por un breve momento una tonta idea formuló en su mente, desechándola al momento. Terciopelo rosa…Un anillo bastante femenino y delicado…no podía significar otra cosa.

–Bastante decente viniendo de alguien tomo tú –Respondió.

–Ha, muy gracioso teme –Respondió el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que Sasuke claramente pudo identificar –Es que… acabo de pedirle matrimonio a Sakura-chan– Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos –¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? –

–Nada dobe –Reaccionó volviendo a su expresión indiferente de siempre –¿Qué te dijo? –Intento sonar casual.

Sasuke observó la expresión soñadora e hilarante conversación del rubio, respondiendo monótonamente, como siempre que el rubio iniciaba una conversación que le emocionaba.

–Y…¡ella se sorprendió y se avergonzó mucho! ¡Y se veía muy mona! Y su expresión se veía como confusa… ¿Tú crees que signifique algo teme? –

–Hmm–

–Sí, yo creía lo mismo… Y después miró hacia todos lados… ¡Hacia todos lados! Quizás le dio algo de vergüenza, como estaba sonrojada…¡Pero aún así no me golpeó ni nada dattebayo! ¡Y yo pensé que se enojaría y me daría la paliza de mi vida! Pero estaba avergonzada mirando hacia todos lados y…–

Sasuke suspiró intentando concentrarse en la conversación, pero le fue prácticamente imposible. Se sentía extraño. Mientras más lo escuchaba hablar, más sentía la urgencia de irse a su casa y golpearlo en el proceso. ¿Qué le importaba a él si a Naruto se le había ocurrido la masoquista idea de casarse con alguien como ella, quien lo golpeaba por razones inútiles cada dos por tres? Pero recordó la estúpida razón porque lo hacía, porque se quedaba ahí escuchando cada palabra y no lo mandaba al demonio.

Porque era su mejor amigo.

"mejor amigo"

Y volvió a maldecirse por tener "ese privilegio" aunque no lo sintiera del todo.

–¡Y yo estaba muy feliz dattebayo! ¡Muy feliz! Pensé que a ella todavía le gustabas y…–

–Eso es imposible dobe–

–Pero teme, ella es amable contigo y…–

–¿Cuántas veces volverás con lo mismo dobe? –Rodó los ojos, contando hasta 10 mentalmente– Eso se llama "camaradería" usuratonkashi. Es simple cortesía de equipo– Naruto se encogió de hombros, haciendo bufar al pelinegro.

–Ok, ya entendí ¡Pero no te enojes teme! –

Sasuke necesitó de toda la paciencia que se había armado hace unos años, para no comenzar a gritarle al rubio y cantarle unas cuantas que según el pelinegro bien que se lo merecía. Distrajo su atención en la crema de tomate que la camarera le había pedido, intentando ahogar la extraña frustración y ligera decepción que se formó sin darse cuenta.

–Te he visto hablando mucho con Hinata últimamente –De pronto dijo guiñándole un ojo –¿Es una gran chica sabes?–

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco –No es lo que crees idiota.

–¿Por qué no? Es linda, es tierna, ¡es una gran ninja dattebayo! –

–¿Quién eres, casamentero ahora? –

–¡No es eso teme! ¿No crees que llevas mucho tiempo viviendo alejado del resto? ¡Si no fuera porque yo te busco tú ni siquiera me hablarías!... –Sasuke se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente –¡Y se supone que somos amigos! –

–Pero eso no te da derecho a decidir mi vida –Se levantó indignado sacando dinero y dejándolo sobre la mesa–Me voy a casa–

–¡E-espera! –

Sasuke le dio la espalda y caminó hacia la salida, ignorando los gritos del rubio. Afortunadamente para él en cuanto se levantó de la silla, una cantidad considerable de fans ocupó su lugar siendo casi imposible para el rubio el siquiera moverse de donde estaba.

Suspiró hondamente al notar el frío nocturno y se supo solo. Volteó un momento hacia Ichiraku Ramen, imaginándose la expresión del rubio al intentar sacarse tantas personas de encima. Por un breve momento considero la idea de volver y ayudarle, pero recordando la momentánea conversación dio media vuelta, y dándole la espalda al local caminó rumbo a su casa.

La helada de la noche le estaba calando los huesos, pero prefirió caminar lentamente en vez de correr. No era de un Uchiha el correr como niña cobarde por un poco de frío.

–_Supongo que estuvo bien…_–Suspiró un momento deteniéndose, y volviendo a voltearse.

Negó con la cabeza desesperado, volviendo a caminar pero apresurando el paso. No podía creer lo débil que se había puesto. ¿Desde cuándo sentía tanta culpa por sólo una pequeña estúpida discusión?

Agradeció el encontrarse solo y no tener que disimular tras su fachada de "_bastardo cool misterioso_" como el rubio solía llamarle. Se golpeó internamente al volver a recordarle. ¿Que no podía pasar un momento sin pensar en ese idiota?

Divisó un asiento vacío junto a una solitaria esquina. Caminó hacia ella sentándose en el banco y mirando hacia el frente.

–Maldita sea –Suspiró mirando la noche sin estrellas.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había mirado el cielo tan tranquilo. Y eso era mucho decir. Por alguna razón le tranquilizaba lo suficiente para pensar con calma y sin cometer errores; como él solía decir. –_No cometas errores, no cometas errores Sasuke_–

Rememoró la expresión de la chica Hyuuga al encontrarse con ellos, y sintió una ligera pena por ella. Después de años de espera por alguien que nunca la miraría, se preguntó cómo alguien podía esperar tanto. Cómo podía aguantar el sólo hecho de saber que la persona que amaba se iba de sus manos, y que no podía hacer nada.

Y sintió una poca de simpatía por ella. Por ella y su fortaleza. Porque pensaba que aún sabiendo los sentimientos del rubio, ella podía levantarse cada día y mirarlo a la cara, e incluso sonreírle. Y sintió algo de rabia por Naruto, por no darse cuenta de nada.

Sintió un ruido detrás del asiento sacándolo de sus pensamientos y poniéndolo en guardia. Activó el Charingan mirando hacia todos lados, tranquilizándose unos segundos después. Volvió a escuchar un sonido bajo, como un ronroneo detrás del asiento a escasos metros de donde había saltado. Se acercó sigiloso, vigilando todo a su alrededor.

Se sorprendió al ver que la causa de su paranoia no era nada más y nada menos que un gato.

Se acercó al animal lentamente, intentando bajar la guardia para no resultar amarrado. En cuanto su mano tocó la cabeza de este, el animal comenzó a aullar. Sasuke se puso de rodillas junto al gato. Se veía bastante malherido a juzgar por su expresión.

–Te llevaré a casa –Murmuró acercándose al animal. A pesar de que el gato parecía no confiar en él, Sasuke no tuvo ningún problema en cargarlo.

Comenzó a caminar con el gato, cuando otro gato color azabache se cruza entre ellos y comienza a gruñir. Sasuke levanta la mirada curioso, y se sorprende aún más cuando el gato que tenía en los brazos aulló de tal manera, que el gato negro se acercó a Sasuke restregándose en su pierna.

–¿Tú no eres el gato que alimento de vez en cuando? –Preguntó en voz baja, a lo que el gato ronroneó y caminó delante de ellos.

–Qué raro –Se dijo mientras seguía al gato negro que se encontraba a unos pasos de Sasuke, sorprendiéndose al ver que lo guiaba justo al barrio Uchiha –¿Será un gato ninja? –

Divisó la mansión Uchiha apretando el paso. Comenzaba a helarse aún más y al parecer el gato blondo en sus brazos estaba empeorando, comenzando a tiritar.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de entrada dándole paso al gato negro. Suspiró al ver la soledad de aquella que parecía una prisión para él.

Avanzó hacia la sala, colocando al gato en una alfombra mientras tiraba algo de madera a la chimenea. Sonrió al ver como el gato negro se acercaba al rubio gato y le lamía las orejas.

–También debes estar algo mal herido–Susurró al observar al gato negro, quien traía algunos rasguños pero no se veía grave.

Sasuke fue por el botiquín y se dispuso a curar al gato.

–Listo, un poco de agua y unos días y estarás bien –Sonrió al animal. El gato

Abrió sus ojos ronroneando. Sasuke miró los azules del gato. No recordaba haber visto unos azules tan profundos...tanto que solo una persona que él conocía bien tenía ese tipo de azules...

–¡Teme! –Escuchó golpear la puerta. Bufando, se alejó del calor de la chimenea acercándose a la entrada.

–¿Que quieres dobe? –Gritó sin abrirla.

–¡Lo siento! ¡No podía sacármelos de encima! ¡Ábreme dattebayo! ¡Hace frío!–

–Vete a casa idiota –

–¡Teme!–

–Bien, no molestes –Abrió la puerta alejándose a tiempo para que un entumecido rubio entrara corriendo. Cerró la puerta frunciendo el entrecejo. –¿Qué quieres dobe?–

–¡Que frío hace dattebayo! –Se quejó abrasándose y sobándose los brazos –no entendí porque te fuiste, no estábamos hablando nada malo...–

Sasuke se tocó la frente –Es que tu eres un dobe para entenderlo– Frunció el entrecejo.

–¡¿A quién le dices idiota dattebayo? Yo soy el brillante Naruto Uzumaki! ¡Y seré tu Hokage algún día!–

–Por eso dije que Konoha se está yendo en decadencia...–

–¡Teme!–

–Vale, que no importa dobe –Respondió frunciendo en el entrecejo– Si no lo entendiste a la primera, dudo que lo entiendas ahora.

–Pero teme...–

–Pero nada, no des la lata Naruto–

–Bueno bueno–Levantó ambas manos en son de paz –Lo que quería preguntarte, era si querías ser el padrino de bodas–

–¿Qué?–

–Sakura-chan aún no lo sabe pero... quiero que seas mi padrino. ¿Qué dices teme?–

–¿Y tú eres idiota o qué?–Sasuke negó con la cabeza –¡Claro que no dobe! ¿Quieres que toda Konoha hable mal de ti?–

–¡Me importa una mierda que opine Konoha! ¡Quiero que seas mi padrino, aunque a la boda vayamos tu, yo y Sakura-chan!–

–¿Eres un idiota lo sabías? –Sasuke cerró los ojos. No podía creer que tan tonto podía ser el rubio. Sasuke sabía que Konoha no lo estimaba, y la única razón por la que lo aceptaron de vuelta fue por la insistencia de Naruto, y la orden de Tsunade.

Sabía que si fuera por Konoha Sasuke estaría mil metros bajo tierra. Y con la mitad de la aldea bailando sobre su tumba. Y aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo, tenía que admitir que aún conservaba un poco de su orgullo y su dignidad. Y aunque no lo reconociera, no podría ver como los esfuerzos de Naruto se iban al carajo por alguien como él.

–Búscate a otro dobe –Dijo cerrando los ojos. Sintió unas palmas sobre sus hombros, estremeciéndose involuntariamente.

–Teme ya te lo dije ¡No me iré hasta que aceptes dattebayo! –

–¡Ya dije que no dobe! –

–¡Y yo dije que no acepto un no por respuesta Sasuke! –Abrió los ojos contemplando la determinación del rubio. Miró sus azules temiendo el fundirse con ellos, ladeando la mirada hacia el lado resultándole casi imposible. –¿Qué es eso? –Volteó la mirada curioso al ver como el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el.

–Que mier…–

–¡Oh, un gato! –Exclamó el rubio poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke. El azabache volteó la mirada hacia el lado contrario a la cabeza del Uzumaki. Escuchó un gruñido, pudiendo observar al gato negro mirando hacia ellos y atrás al gato rubio, quien los observaba sentado y no con muy buena cara. Sasuke intentó mantener la calma, y no empujar al rubio hacia un lado. Se sentía horriblemente incómodo pero no por el acercamiento del rubio. Intentó recordar otras veces que ha sentido a alguien tan cerca sin incomodarse y para su horror no encontró ¿Desde cuándo no le incomodaba el tacto de los demás?

Intentando aparentar tranquilidad, se alejó del rubio acercándose al gato negro y acariciando su cabeza sin decir palabra.

–¡Que lindo gato! –Gritó Naruto acercándose a ambos. El gato se alejó acercándose a su compañero malherido y mostrando los dientes.

–Tranquilo –Dijo sin dejar su lugar. Naruto se acercó a Sasuke colocando su mano en la espalda del chico.

–¿Qué paso? –Susurró acercándose a ambos gatos. El gato negro se acercó a Naruto, rasguñándolo –¡Mierda! –Gritó sacudiéndoselo de la mano.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Sasuke tomando al gato, quien se acunó en sus brazos ronroneando.

–Si estoy bien teme –Se quejó observando cómo su herida cicatrizaba.

–No te preguntaba a ti dobe– Dijo acariciando el estomago del gato. Naruto gruñó.

–¿Qué? Tu gato me hirió y tú te preocupas por él? –

–Se estaba defendiendo dobe–

–Bah –Hizo una mueca acercándose al gato sobre el cojín –¿Tu no me rasguñarás eh? –Sonrió al animal acariciando sus orejas. El gato ronroneó –Claro que no… no eres como el teme y su estúpido gato–

–Imbécil–

El gato negro comienza a gruñir. Naruto se voltea mirando al animal con recelo –¿Ahora por qué me gruñe? –

–Debe ser por el gato rubio. Estaban juntos cuando los encontré–

–¿No son tuyos? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza –Ya veo, ya se me hacía raro que aceptaras vivir con alguna cosa viva–

–Perdóname por ser un… ¿Cómo me llamabas? "_Inadaptado social y bastardo solitario_" Naruto –Frunció el entrecejo enojándose. Naruto abrió los ojos.

–¿Estás enojado teme? –

–Vete al demonio –Susurró dejando al gato en el piso y caminando hacia la cocina comenzando a temblar de la rabia. Apretó el puño abriendo el refrigerador y sacando una cerveza. No era como si Sasuke hubiera elegido vivir de esa manera, y ciertamente no necesitaba que un bastardo popular como él se lo recordaba. Aunque debía de reconocer que le encantaba vivir en soledad, había veces como esas que deseaba tener a alguien al menos para compartir su vida y que no fuera un idiota mal hablado con aires de grandeza que viniera a recordarle su lastimera vida.

Bien, estaba muy enojado.

Sintió pasos sigilosos en la entrada de la cocina. Las ignoró completamente abriendo la lata y bebiendo un gran trago de cerveza.

–Teme…–

Ignoró la voz del rubio volviendo a tomar un trago de cerveza y mirando hacia la ventana. La niebla cubría toda la mansión Uchiha, y sospechaba que se pondría peor.

–Sasuke…–

–¿Qué quieres? –

–Hablé de más, lo siento teme–

–Muérete–

–¡Teme! –Entró dando zancadas –Ya me disculpé, ¿Podrías al menos decir "Ya vale Naruto, todo bien" o algo así? Me pasé, lo siento pero no armes un escándalo tampoco–

–¿No lo entiendes eh usuratonkashi? –Alzó la mirada hacia el rubio– No es como si quisiera estar solo–

–¿Cómo que no teme? ¡Cada vez que una chica se te acerca la rehúyes como si tuvieran sarna o algo! ¿Cómo no quieres que piense eso? –Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco suspirando.

–Definitivamente, aún eres un crío– Susurró pasando a su lado volviendo al salón –Sería bueno si nuestro futuro Hokage al menos tuviera unas cuantas neuronas de más–

–¡Oye! –

Hizo una leve sonrisa dándole la espalda al rubio. Estaba claro; podían pasar los años y ellos seguirían comportándose como unos críos. Y a ambos les gustaba demasiado ser así como para intentar madurar en ello. Secretamente pensó que pasaría con ellos con el correr del tiempo ¿Acaso seguirían siendo el "dobe" de Naruto y el "teme" de Sasuke? ¿O las cosas cambiarían después de todo? Naruto se casaría y Sasuke seguiría en su soledad. Se vendrían nuevas responsabilidades y cada vez más se alejarían uno del otro. Y ya no podrían seguir siendo un par de idiotas disfrutando una cerveza o un ramen barato en un bar.

Y por un leve momento recordó a la pelinegra y su triste sonrisa, reconociendo por primera vez el porqué tanta simpatía hacia ella y sus sentimientos. Tenía que admitirlo de una vez por todas.

Ambos veían como la persona más importante para ambos se iba de sus manos, y no podían hacer nada más que sonreír tristemente al destino.

Y por primera vez un sentimiento desconocido se acunó en su pecho.

–¿Y teme… que dices? –

Sasuke se volteó hacia Naruto. Al ver la cara de asombro de este controló su expresión lo más que pudo –Si con eso me dejas en paz…–

Naruto observó a Sasuke en silencio durante lo que parecieron minutos, para luego asentir.

Sasuke se sintió levemente decepcionado. _¿Adónde había dejado esa hiperactividad suya?_

Sintió extrañamente como si los años les vinieran a golpes. Miró extrañado al Naruto casi desconocido, que lo observaba sin decir palabra con una expresión irreconocible para él. Se preguntó que había pasado con el rubio durante esos años para adoptar aquella mirada determinada. Definitivamente no conocía nada de él, nada de lo que el mundo había hecho de él.

Sintió un ronroneo que lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos. Con asombro, el gato negro se había acercado a Naruto y después de olfatearlo se había restregado contra su pierna con un cariño distinto al recibimiento.

Y Al parecer el rubio también se había percatado, mirando levemente al gato y agachándose para acariciarlo.

–¿Te importa si me quedo con él? –

–¿Cómo? –

–Eso, que quiero al gato. ¿No te importa cierto? –Susurró tomando al animal entre sus brazos. –¿Cierto teme-chan? Quieres quedarte conmigo? –habló al animal con una voz melosa acariciando sus mejillas. El gato cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar gustoso. Sasuke subió una ceja.

–¿Perdón? –

–Le hablo al gato, teme–

–Ese es el punto. ¿Por qué ese nombre tan idiota? –

–Porque eres igual que él. Gruñes por todo y no dejas que nadie se te acerque dattebayo. Pero teme-chan no es tan así no? –Volvió a acariciar al gato sin reparar en el jarrón que Sasuke le había lanzado con furia.

–¡FUERA DE MI CASA USURATONKASHI! –

...

.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter II

**Declaimer:** Naruto (C) Masahi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**...**

**.  
><strong>

Suspiró con dificultad mirando el cielo. Se recordó por segunda vez en el día que era un ninja y más aún; un Uchiha que no dejaba sus responsabilidades de lado.

–¿Dónde mierda se metió todo el mundo? –Soltó haciendo un suspiro de frustración. Escuchó una pequeña carcajada a su espalda. Sasuke frunció el seño sin necesidad de voltearse.

–Uchiha-san, no es necesario que te enojes. Kakashi-sensei siempre se retrasa –Sasuke gruñó en respuesta cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

–No sé tú, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer –Replicó aún sin voltearse. Volvió a escuchar una carcajada y la mano de Sai en su hombro.

Sasuke gruñó pero no dijo nada. Si era honesto consigo mismo Sai nunca le desagradó, pero a veces realmente se merecía ser torturado.

Se relajó un poco, intentando pensar en la conversación de hace unos pocos días con el rubio. Sasuke sabía que estaba siendo irracional al no aceptar, mal que mal Naruto era el único amigo que tenía, y pese a todo el mal humor que él demostraba a veces él seguía ahí para él, con la misma actitud y sonrisas de siempre.

Y no era que Sasuke no se demostrara agradecido, a pesar de lo que a veces los aldeanos decían a sus espaldas. El valoraba los intentos de su amigo en volverlo "más humano" como Naruto le gritaba a veces. Pero él era Sasuke. Y peor aún, era un Uchiha.

Sintió un pequeño golpecito en el brazo haciéndolo reaccionar. Se volteó para encontrarse con la mirada atenta de Sai. Enarcó una ceja.

–¿Si? –

–Me preguntaba si te podía dibujar Uchiha-san –Dijo sin miramientos. Sasuke alzó una ceja curioso.

–¿Dibujarme? –Sai asintió –¿Porqué? –

–Tu rostro es perfecto y simétrico –Se encogió de hombros. Sasuke hizo una sonrisa de superioridad.

–Claro que mi rostro es perfecto idiota –Dijo cargado de orgullo. Sai hizo una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él.

–Quiero dibujarte Uchiha-san –Exclamó a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Sasuke se sorprendió, pero dirigió una mirada retadora a su copia barata.

–Pues…–

–¿¡Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dattebayo? –Sai automáticamente se alejó del rostro del pelinegro tosiendo. Sasuke no cambió su expresión, pero miró por la rendija del ojo como un Naruto resuelto se acercaba a Sai para tomarlo de la camisa. –¿¡Qué le estabas haciendo a Sasuke Sai-bastardo? –Gritó Naruto a la copia. Sasuke suspiró.

–No veo que Sasuke-kun se quejara –Dijo este haciendo una sonrisa y mirando al Uchiha.

–¡No te la creo dattebayo! Sasuke nunca…–Miró al Uchiha con saña. Sasuke miró hacia el parque sin hacer contacto con los ojos indiferente.

–No creí haberte pedido ayuda dobe –Fue lo único que murmuró.

–¡Pero qué…!–

–¡Kya! –Escucharon todos volteándose. Sasuke miró estupefacto como la pelirosa los miraba emocionada y dando saltitos. Una parte de él sintió nostalgia al recordar el pasado. Naruto automáticamente dejó a Sai en el piso y corrió hacia la pelirosa.

–¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? –Preguntó sorprendido. La pelirosa le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

–¡A Sai le gusta Sasuke-kun! –Exclamó aún dando saltos. Sasuke observó a Sai, que se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado. Y a Naruto mirándola como si no comprendiera. –¡Ambos son guapos, y harían una excelente pareja! –

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado. Ni siquiera pudo imaginarse a él con Sai en plan de pareja, la sola idea le hacía querer volver en plan de venganza y eliminar al renacuajo ese.

–Eso es ridículo Sakura-chan –Dijo Naruto quizás pensando de la misma manera –Además ¡No deberías decir que otros chicos son guapos frente a tu novio dattebayo! –Hizo un mohín. Sakura sonrió colgándose a su brazo.

–Esto y eso son cosas diferentes idiota–Sonrió la chica para acercarse a su rostro y besarlo. Sasuke necesitó de toda su concentración para no cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Estaba más que acostumbrado a los desplantes de ambos, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo solo. Solo y muy enojado. Lo peor de todo era que no encontraba una explicación razonable a las ganas de separarlos. A veces pensaba que no tenía ningún derecho de sentirse así y otras todo el derecho del mundo, confundiéndose aún más.

Se sentía hecho una mierda desde hace meses, y no sabía cómo mejorar. Se golpeó mentalmente.

–_Soy un Uchiha _–Se repitió una y otra vez apretando los puños.

–Valla valla…–Levantó el rostro –¿Estás bien Sasuke? –

–No sé de qué me hablas Kakashi –Se levantó en estado de shock. El jounin suspiró.

–Supongo que no necesito recordarte que no es momento para desmoronarse –Dijo con una sonrisa característica suya, revolviéndole los cabellos a Sasuke. El Uchiha frunció el seño.

–Ya no tengo 13 años…–Susurró. Pero desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

–Lo sé… y es una lástima–Dijo a Sasuke –¡Hey, chicos, que tenemos una misión B! –

Sasuke pasó toda la misión pensando en su suerte, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo en las cosas que una vez pensó que eran sus objetivos, como matar a su hermano o reconstruir su clan. Aún se removía la conciencia al pensar en la muerte de Itachi, pero se consolaba sabiendo que era lo que él quería y había planeado desde que abandonó la aldea.

Y por segunda vez consecutiva pensó en lo solitario que se encontraba, y en lo solo que estaría. Y ya no le gustaba tanto la idea de estar solo.

Un kunai sorpresivo y un empujón lo sacó de sus pensamientos activando el Charingan.

–¡Teme! ¡Deja de estar en las nubes que nos atacan ttebayo! –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo mirando al Uzumaki con desprecio, pero no dijo nada.

Y honestamente ¿Qué podía decirle? "¿tenías razón y me siento más solo que una rata?" claro que no, el era un Uchiha. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se trago la cantidad inigualable de palabrotas destinadas a él, empuñando la katana y barriendo con los enemigos.

–Insisto, estás demasiado en las nubes teme– Sasuke gruñó en respuesta horas después manteniéndose en silencio. El rubio hizo una mueca. –Incluso tuve que salvarte dattebayo–

–Naruto deja en paz a Sasuke –Dijo Kakashi observando la expresión del pelinegro intentando evitar problemas. Incluso Sakura no dijo nada y se limitó a agarrar al rubio de la mano.

–¡Pero Kakashi-sensei! El teme estuvo todo el tiempo como en un transe! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si por un descuido uno de los nuestros hubiera salido herido? ¡Es un ninja 'ttebayo! –

Sasuke volteó directamente hacia el chico, dirigiéndole una de las miradas más heladas que tenía en su repertorio.

–Ehm… pues… deberíamos avanzar –Dijo la pelirosa tragando saliva –Además no fue su intención ¿cierto Sasuke-kun?–

Sasuke no dijo nada, y se limitó a caminar orgulloso volteando hacia el frente.

–¡Se supone que debes defender a tu novio ttebayo! Además hace días que el teme anda así de raro–

Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente volteándose hacia el rubio. Ignoró la expresión de desconcierto de los demás, mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué te venere como toda Konoha por salvarme una vez más? –Dijo lenta y cruelmente. Casi con deleite, observó la expresión crispada del rubio –No tengo nada que decir dobe. Si esperas que me rebaje a lamerte el culo como un idiota estás muy equivocado–

–Deberías ser más agradecido con quien intercedió para que te quedases, asesino –Escuchó a un aldeano cerca. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos frunciéndole el entrecejo.

–Usted no se meta –

Escuchó a Kakashi suspirar y decir algo, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo caminando hacia el edificio de la Hokage.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que no era bien recibido. Y también que de vez en cuando tenía que limpiar las paredes de la mansión Uchiha cuando a algunos idiotas se les ocurría la grandiosa idea de escribirle garabatos ofensivos. Pero por alguna estúpida razón sentía que aún debía quedarse en ese lugar. Aunque fuera como una prisión para él.

Todo por pagar la deuda con Konoha que su hermano le había encargado.

Ni siquiera se volteó a ver si sus compañeros estaban tras de él cuando se vio en la puerta de la Hokage.

–Bien como siempre –Dictaminó la Hokage al leer el informe que Kakashi había llenado. Sasuke miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió que nadie dijera nada. No le prestó atención –No sé cómo decir esto pero… Kakashi tengo una misión para ti.

–¿Para mí? –Dijo el peliplata un poco sorprendido. La Hokage asintió.

–Estoy hablando del pueblo de Yinsei –Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¿Yinsei? ¡Pero eso es el infierno en vida Tsunade-sama! –Escuchó la voz de la pelirosa.

–¿Yinsei? Qué es eso ttebayo? –Sasuke se volteó suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¿Es que acaso no sabes los rumores dobe? –

–¿Rumores? ¿De qué estupidez hablas teme? –El rubio frunció el seño. Sasuke bufó e iba a contestar cuando la palma de Sai se depositó en su brazo. Sasuke lo miró negar con la cabeza.

–Naruto-kun, hace mucho que dicen que Yinsei es el pueblo donde habita la misma muerte. ¿Seguro que no lo habías escuchado? Incluso desde antes de la guerra se rumoreaba–

–No sé de que hablas Sai-bastardo –Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos.

–No tiene importancia –Escucharon a la Hokage volviendo a prestarle atención –Dice una vieja leyenda que la muerte fue hacia ese lugar buscando el cuerpo de un muchacho que había hecho el bien durante toda su vida, pero que al llevar vio tanta maldad en las personas que lo habitaban que prometió que cada día se llevaría a uno de ellos hasta erradicar el mal de ese pueblo, y desde entonces hay al menos una muerte al día –Suspiró– Pero si me lo preguntas, no es más que un cuento absurdo para asustar a los niños–

–¿¡Y realmente existe ttebayo? No quisiera nunca ir allí –Hizo una mueca. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

–Cobarde–

–¡A quien le dices así teme! –Tsunade volvió a bufar en respuesta. Ambos la miraron.

–Pero lo que nos trae aquí, es que hay un serio caso de terrorismo. Un jounin de nuestras filas se filtró a la base enemiga y descubrió que intentan destruirnos, y de paso aterrorizar a la nación entera lo que no es nada bueno –Suspiró al parecer cansada– Te diré más si aceptas la misión Kakashi, aunque es bastante el tiempo que estarías allí.

–¿Es una misión clase S no? –La kage asintió– No prometo nada pero lo pensaré Tsunade…–Dijo rascándose la cabeza. La mujer sonrió.

–Entiendo que ahora no puedas decidir solo esa clase de cosas –Dijo con voz pícara. Sasuke, Sakura y Sai sonrieron al ver toser al ninja.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedes decidir solo ttebayo? –Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad. Todos suspiraron.

–Porque… pues debemos irnos. Se supone que quedamos de ir a entrenar un poco –Dijo acercándose a la puerta. Sasuke alzó una ceja divertido, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver como el ninja se detuvo para observarlo cuando se vieron lejos del edificio.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó el azabache. Kakashi negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Tuvo muchas ganas de detenerlo y preguntarle qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza pero se abstuvo por alguna razón ajena a él. Ya preguntaría después.

Estaba tan retraído en sus pensamientos que no fijó darse cuenta de donde estaba hasta que sus pies tocaron la entrada de la mansión Uchiha. Escuchó un maullido al llegar haciéndolo sonreír.

–Ya llegué –Susurró sintiéndose algo extraño. El gato volvió a maullar restregándose en su pierna, hacía poco que estaba prácticamente recuperado aunque no podía salir de la casa aún. No pudo evitar sonreír con más ganas tomando al animal entre sus brazos –Hora de alimentarte –Dijo acercándose a la cocina.

Dio de comer al animal pensando en la calidez que estaba sintiendo. Hacía tiempo que no vivía con alguien aunque fuera un animal. Y tenía que aceptar que extrañaba esos días en el equipo taka. Aunque fuese sólo por la compañía que se proporcionaban.

Suspiró sentándose en su sillón favorito echándole leña a la chimenea.

Cerró los ojos tratando de vaciar su mente cuando sintió un peso en su regazo. Observó como el gato lo miró a los ojos un momento, para luego acurrucarse.

–Hey –Respondió tratando de ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios. El gato gruñó pero no cambió su posición.

–Eres igual que él –Dijo acariciando la cabeza rubia del gato y sonriendo para sí –Muy parecido…–

Sintió que golpeaban la puerta haciendo que el gato gruñera y se levantase del regazo del ex vengador, quién un poco grogui caminó hacia ella.

–¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi? –Preguntó curioso al ver de quien se trataba. Kakashi sonrió a su estilo alzando los dangos que traía.

–Tengo que hablar contigo–

Sasuke asintió dándole el paso, no sin antes fruncir el entrecejo. El ninja se sacó los zapatos entrando al inmueble y sentándose junto al fuego. –Hace frío–Se quejó.

–¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó sin rodeos. El ninja lo miró durante unos segundos en silencio.

–¿Es así como tratas a tu sensei Sasuke? Ofréceme un té al menos –Replicó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

–De acuerdo –Dijo caminando hacia la cocina y haciendo un té. Cuando volvió Kakashi miraba al gato con curiosidad. El animal se encontraba en el asiento de Sasuke mirando al ninja con el ceño fruncido.

–Es bastante posesivo –Dijo el peliblanco. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–Está aquí desde hace poco –Respondió ofreciéndole una taza– Estaba herido–

–Ya veo –Dijo acercando un dango a su máscara –Tu quie…–

–Limítate a decirme lo que tienes que decir– Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. Vio como el gato se acercaba a la mesa así que sacó un dango para dejárselo en el piso. El gato ronroneó comenzando a comérselo. Cuando el azabache alzó la mirada vio que no había ninguno.

–Que cruel –Respondió el ninja dejando el té vació al lado –Últimamente has estado muy distraído.

–¿Y?.

–Probablemente desde que Naruto y Sakura se pusieron a salir –Sasuke alzó la mirada –¿Acaso a ti…?

–Por enésima vez no. No me gusta Sakura –Suspiró frustrado tomando té –¿Eso era lo que venías a decirme?

Kakashi lo observó en silencio crispándolo de los nervios. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que hacerle esa estúpida pregunta?

–No era eso lo que quería preguntarte, pero déjalo pasar –Dijo mirándolo serio– Deberías tu tomar esa misión.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

–¿Qué? –

Kakashi cerró los ojos un momento, para mirarlo con determinación. Como si estuviera analizando al enemigo para atacar. Por un momento Sasuke consideró la idea de ponerse en guardia, pero al ver el suspiro del mayor decidió abandonar la idea –Lo que oíste.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó después de un incómodo silencio.

–No soy estúpido Sasuke. Sé que muchos están acosándote. Te he visto más de una vez intentando esquivar las piedras y los insultos que muchos aldeanos te han enviado. Y aunque Tsunade intente controlarlos estoy más que seguro que la situación puede empeorar. Además está ese asunto…–Susurró mirando al gato. Sasuke alzó una ceja –¿Es algo parecido a Naruto no lo crees?

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –Kakashi lo miró enigmático, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

–Será una misión larga, y estoy seguro que tienes la capacidad para salir victorioso de esa –Dijo con convicción– Además serviría mucho para limpiar el honor del clan Uchiha. Ya sabes, ofrecerse a ser útil al país del fuego y esas cosas.

Sonaba razonable. Podría irse lejos de ahí y olvidarse de la estúpida idea de Naruto de ser su padrino de bodas. Suspiró mirando hacia la ventana. Se ahorraría tantos problemas… se acabarían sus aburridas tardes y no tendría tiempo para pensar en nada.

¿Pero sería capaz de irse una vez más?

–No sé…–Admitió sintiéndose turbado.

–Piénsalo Sasuke. Ya no puedes más –Dijo el jounin con calma– Podrías olvidarte de todo. Y nadie saldría herido.

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo con cautela, intercambiando miradas por un momento –Tú no saldrías herido –Insistió Kakashi. Sasuke bajó la mirada.

Kakashi acercó su mano hacia la cabeza del genin alborotándole el cabello –Qué más quisiera que ambos volvierais a ser esos niños de trece años que una vez ense…au! –Kakashi se sobó la mano al verse rasguñado. El gato había subido a la mesa y dando un gruñido molesto había arañado al jounin. Ambos miraron al gato quien se había sentando entre Sasuke y Kakashi mirando con rabia al segundo. –Insisto, ese gato es demasiado posesivo contigo– Dijo Kakashi sonriendo y levantándose. Sasuke miró al animal con curiosidad.

–No tiene a nadie más –Dijo siguiendo al ex anbu hacia la puerta.

–Supongo –Se encogió de hombros –Piénsalo Sasuke, te aseguro que será lo mejor –Dijo antes de desaparecer.

El azabache observó a la nada durante unos segundos. Estaba algo confuso y no sabía qué hacer. Un maullido lo hizo volver a la realidad cerrando la puerta.

Estaba en una gran encrucijada. ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo todo otra vez?

...

.

_Continuará._


	4. Chapter III

**Declaimer:** Naruto Masahi Kishimoto.

Revisado y Aprobado por Natzabel

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

...

.**  
><strong>

Sasuke se levantó con una sensación propia del cansancio. Supuso que debió ser a causa de la fatiga que había estado sintiendo, o al hecho de no poder dormir bien durante las pasadas noches.

Se levantó y caminó temblando hacia el baño. Miró con desagrado al verse en el espejo.

–Oh dios –Dijo con voz fastidiada. No solo su mente, sino también su cuerpo comenzaban a lucir los brotes de sus propias confusiones.

Irónicamente pensó que unas pocas noches más de la misma manera y sería similar a Itachi. _Como si necesitara aquello_ pensó alejando la idea de su mente.

Se preparó como cada mañana y recordando su escaso día libre decidió salir a despejarse. Echó un poco de jabón a un cubo ya preparado en la entrada de su hogar antes de salir. Escuchó un maullido volteándose.

–Que, ¿quieres acompañarme? –Soltó ante el maullido. Tomó el cubo y la esponja antes de abrir la puerta y caminar hacia la entrada. –Será un largo día–Dijo para sí al ver los garabatos escritos en la pared.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire, antes de acercar la esponja y el cubo hacia la pared y comenzar a limpiar. Se sorprendió al ver que el gato se sentaba cerca de él y miraba cuidadosamente lo que hacía casi como si no fuera un gato. Lo miró extrañado, pero volvió su mirada hacia el gran rallado centrándose en limpiar. Ya pensaría en ello después.

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando al cabo de unas horas las murallas de la mansión Uchiha se encontraban limpias. Hasta se dio el lujo de bostezar y estirarse un poco, cosa impropia de él.

–Vamos a comprar –Le dijo al felino quien se encontraba a su lado.

Volvió a entrar por una bufanda y algo de dinero antes de volver a salir. El felino seguía sus pasos de cerca, casi como si fuera su guardaespaldas, cosa que a Sasuke le causó algo de gracia.

Se encontraba en pleno mercado eligiendo tomates cuando una voz conocida lo saca de su meticulosa elección.

–¡Hey teme! –Dijo el rubio acercándose al chico. El Uchiha frunció el seño.

–No grites tan temprano –Contestó volviendo a mirar los tomates.

–Como digas –Respondió el Uzumaki con ironía –Mira, hoy se lo daré –Sasuke volteó para ver como el rubio le enseñaba la caja rosa. Sasuke asintió en silencio –¿Y? ¿Qué piensas sobre la proposición de la otra vez? –

Sasuke frunció el seño, frustrado. Pero no dice nada, tomando la bolsa con alimentos y pagando para retomar su camino.

–¡Hey teme! –Escuchó a sus espaldas. Sasuke lo ignora sin voltearse. Sintió una presión en el brazo obligándolo a voltearse.

–¿Qué quieres dobe? –

–¿Tanto te cuesta decir "si Naruto con gusto acepto ser tu padrino" ttebayo? –Preguntó el rubio con decepción en su voz. Sasuke alzó la vista para encontrarse con los azules que lo miraban con profunda tristeza. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable.

–Y yo te dije que no era correcto –Respondió soltándose.

–¡Me importa una mierda si es correcto o no! –Gritó el rubio en respuesta– ¡No gaste años tratando de que volvieras para que después no pudieras ser mi padrino dattebayo! –Frunció el seño.

Sasuke se armó de paciencia, aunque su mente pensó en la estúpida respuesta del rubio. Sasuke no entendía como alguien pudo sacrificar tanto sólo por una razón tan banal como esa. Si, estaba muy agradecido por toda la caballería que había montado solo por salvarle, pero pensó en que si él hubiera estado en sus talones o cualquier otro no hubiera sacrificado tanto. Bueno, él si era lo bastante dobe para hacer una estupidez de esa calaña más que nada porque consideraba al rubio casi de su familia, sin embargo no sabía si ello podía considerarse bueno, o saludable. Y se preguntó si otro hubiera hecho tanto por un amigo.

Escuchó un grito que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sasuke vio como Naruto maldecía y se tocaba el brazo… que había sido arañado. Miró hacia abajo sorprendido de ver al gato delante de él, frunciéndole el entrecejo intensamente al Uzumaki.

–Maldito gato de mi…–

Se descolocaron aún más, cuando vieron al gato negro posarse delante de Naruto y gruñirle al gato de Sasuke quien respondió con otro gruñido. Ambos ninjas miraron en silencio como ambos gatos se fruncían el entrecejo sin hacer nada. El primero que reaccionó fue Sasuke, quien tomó al gato rubio entre sus brazos quien de inmediato ronroneó. Y casi de inmediato se puso de rodillas y alzó una mano hacia el otro animal que con gusto se dejo acariciar.

–Definitivamente, eres igual a ese gato ttebayo –Dijo Naruto sobándose el brazo y cerciorándose de que la herida cicatrizase. Sasuke lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

–No digas tonterías –

–¡Pero si es verdad! –Terció haciendo un mohín y también poniéndose de rodillas acariciando al gato negro tocando por un momento la mano del Uchiha, quien la alejó como si quemara. El rubio ignoró la acción –¿Cierto teme-chan? –

–Idiota –Respondió poniendo mala cara y levantándose con el gato entre sus brazos. Naruto rió sonoramente levantándose.

–¡Oh vamos! ¡Eres demasiado serio! –Rió el ojiazul, pero luego cambió su expresión –De verdad quiero que seas mi padrino Sasuke. Eres la persona más importante para mí y pues… –Naruto se rascó la cabeza nervioso– No consigo dar ese paso tan grande en mi vida, si tú no estás ahí para apoyarme dattebayo –

Sasuke lo miró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Y no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido con las palabras del rubio, aunque por supuesto no diría nada al respecto.

–Que cursi puedes llegar a ser –Dijo después de un rato –La compañía de la pelirosa te está haciendo mal–

–¡Teme! –

Sasuke hizo una leve sonrisa que no demoró en transformarse en una sonora carcajada.

–Tranquilo dobe –Dijo soltando al gato en sus brazos que se reunió con el gato negro. –Mientras no tenga que dar un discurso tan empalagoso como el tuyo acepto–Respondió el azabache mirando de reojo a Naruto y simulando observar a los gatos que se observaron el uno al otro en silencio.

–¡Oye yo no soy…dijiste que aceptas? –Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en los labios del Uzumaki quien no dudó en lanzarse a abrazar al Uchiha –¡Gracias teme! – Dijo estuchándolo en un apretado abraso. El pelinegro le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda como respuesta.

–Si no supiera que Naruto se va a casar, pensaría que los encontramos en una situación altamente privada –Escucharon a sus espaldas. Sasuke empujó a Naruto para fruncirle el entrecejo a un divertido Kakashi acompañado de Iruka.

–Muy gracioso –Respondió el azabache en respuesta. Naruto abrió los ojos con curiosidad acercándose a Iruka.

–Ha pasado tiempo Sasuke-kun –Dijo el chuunin sonriéndole con cortesía. El azabache bajó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

–¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Sasuke aceptó ser mi padrino dattebayo! –Gritó el Uzumaki abrazando al chuunin feliz. Kakashi se rascó la cabeza aburrido mientras que Iruka intentaba alejar al rubio.

–Me alegra Naruto pero… me asfixias –Dijo el castaño, a lo que el rubio se alejó disculpándose con una sonrisa e iniciando con una charla. Kakashi miró a Sasuke con curiosidad. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–No tuve más remedio –

–¡Hey! –Escucharon. Naruto alzó la cabeza sonriendo al ver a Shino y Kiba acercarse.

–¿Y ustedes? –

–Trabajo –Respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros algo avergonzado. Sasuke lo miró con extrañeza topándose con la mirada del Shino, entendiendo al instante.

–Ya veo… –Respondió el Uzumaki ignorando la expresión de Kiba –¿Y si salimos a celebrar hoy? Antes que Sasuke se arrepienta–

–Hmm –Gruñe el Uchiha poniendo mala cara. Naruto ignoró olímpicamente la expresión del más bajo tomando a Iruka del brazo y murmurando de alegría.

–No lo digas, acabo de meterme en un problema de magnitud exponencial –Suspiró el Uchiha al jounin. Kakashi sonrió discretamente ante el bullicio.

–Si ya lo sabes resígnate Sasuke. Naruto no descansará hasta verte de frac en el altar –Sasuke volvió a suspirar sintiéndose cansado. –Supongo que mientras no te pida ponerte un traje de novia no deberías preocuparte –Soltó.

Sasuke se sintió abochornado y ofuscado –No digas estupideces –Bramó mirando a otro lado. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse tal atrocidad.

–¡Avísenle a los demás! –

–¡Cuenta con nosotros! –Gritó Kiba despidiéndose junto con Shino. Sasuke escuchó a Iruka hablar sobre el almuerzo pero no contestó, intercambiando breves palabras con el jounin.

–¡Dios es tarde ttebayo! –Gritó Naruto ante la respuesta del Chuunin –¡Sakura-chan me matará! –Dijo con pánico moviendo las manos con nerviosismo –¡En fin, nos vemos en la noche! –Gritó comenzando a correr.

–Dobe yo no iré –Dijo Sasuke con molestia. Naruto se volteó hacia el sin dejar de correr.

–¡Ni de broma Teme! ¡Te iré a buscar a tu casa! –Le respondió con un rugido antes de voltearse -y por poco chocar- antes de retomar su camino.

–Naruto no ha cambiado en nada –Dijo Iruka esbozando una sonrisa nostálgica. Kakashi le palmeó el hombro.

–Sí, aunque ha madurado –Respondió el Jounin. Iruka lo observó sonriéndole.

–Tienes razón, aunque para mí siempre será el niño de 12 años que causaba travesuras y me daba dolores de cabeza –Le dijo Iruka. Sasuke observó como se observaban a los ojos sin decir nada más, sintiéndose algo incómodo. Sasuke pensó que era como si formaban una burbuja alrededor de ambos y donde nada más cabía; similar a la que Naruto y Sakura protagonizaban algunas veces. Aunque a diferencia de ellos no se sentía ni solo, ni enojado sin razón lo que era un gran alivio para el Uchiha.

–Hablan como dos ancianos –Dijo Sasuke. Ambos ninjas voltearon sus rostros hacia el Uchiha. Iruka se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

–Je je, lo siento Sasuke –Respondió el Chuunin. Kakashi se encogió de hombros –Ahora iremos a comer ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? –

–No gracias… yo…–Intentó excusarse, pero Kakashi lo tomó del brazo comenzando a caminar.

–Sin excusas, llevaremos a esos gatos también –Señaló el jounin con una voz que no daba para negarse.

Unas horas después Sasuke caminaba lentamente hacia su casa. Había descubierto con agrado que Iruka no era mal cocinero a diferencia del rubio, y aunque ambos compartían muchos atributos de su personalidad, el chuunin tenía mucha más paciencia de la que Sasuke mismo creía. Incluso pudo sonreír con satisfacción al notar que el jounin se desasía en atenciones hacia Iruka y no parecía contrariarle en nada, lo que causó una de tantas burlas hacia el peliblanco.

Había sido un día tranquilo como ningún otro, lo que le hizo descansar y sentirse contento. De verdad le había gustado mucho la compañía de ambos adultos, incluso prometió a Iruka volver a comer con ellos aunque fuera con el rubio y la pelirosa.

–A que a ti también te gustó –Preguntó al gato a su lado quien respondió con un maullido. Sasuke examinó el estómago del animal -ahora visiblemente abultado por la comida- con ojo crítico antes de adelantándose hacia la entrada de la casa que afortunadamente se mantenía tal y como lo había dejado en la mañana.

Sintió unos pasos hacia él pero no se inquietó. Usualmente si querían atacarlo el humano no caminaba tan lento.

–Sasuke-kun –Escuchó a sus espaldas. Se volteó lentamente hacia la voz.

–¿Sakura? –Pregunto sorprendido. La pelirosa asintió acercándose al chico.

–¿Podemos hablar? –

–Claro, pasa–Dijo confundido encendiendo las luces del jardín. La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

–Prefiero que sea aquí afuera –Dijo está apuntando al asiento de madera cerca de la puerta. Sasuke asintió examinando a la chica. Se veía un poco alterada y con una expresión sombría. Aunque no dijo nada sentándose en la esquina del asiento.

–¿Y? –

–Pues… –Sakura movió sus manos fregándoselas rápidamente. Sasuke esperó –Escuché de Naruto que aceptaste ser nuestro padrino –

–Bueno si –Admitió el Azabache mirando a la chica. Intercambiaron miradas en silencio –Aunque no tuve otra opción –

–Me imaginé eso –Dijo la chica con expresión cansada. Sakura dio un gran suspiro antes de volver a hablar –Quiero pedirte un favor Sasuke-kun–

Sasuke alzó una ceja con curiosidad. Sakura miró hacia el frente.

–Quiero que rechaces esa oferta –

–¿Qué? –Preguntó el ninja sin ocultar su sorpresa.

–Sé que no lo entiendes, pero Naruto ha hecho mucho por ti Sasuke-kun –Suspiró sonriendo un poco– Se ha sacrificado durante todos estos años, incluso llegando a humillarse por traerte de vuelta… Y yo…no quiero que sufra más–

–¿A qué te refieres? –

–Que la gente lo está rechazando por tu causa–Frunció el entrecejo levantándose y mirando al Uchiha enojada –Y aunque dice que no le importa, sé que está sufriendo –

Sasuke la observó y luego miró hacia el cielo. Estaba anocheciendo. Depositó una mirada seria en la pelirosa que la hizo temblar.

–Yo no le obligué a eso–Dijo al final.

–Pero no haces nada para evitarlo –Respondió –Naruto se deshace haciendo cosas por ti y tú…–

–¿Y yo qué? –Sasuke se levantó del asiento encarando a la mujer –Se lo dije a él y te lo digo a ti; no soy ningún lame botas Sakura. No esperes que esté corriendo detrás de él con palabras vacías de agradecimiento. No soy como esos idiotas –Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura no dijo nada, sin embargo bajó la cabeza. Sasuke la examinó en silencio.

–Si realmente te importa Naruto, deberías aceptar lo que te digo. Naruto nunca será Hokage si se relaciona con alguien como tú Sasuke-kun– Dijo aún con la cabeza gacha. Sasuke se sintió un poco incómodo y shockeado, aunque mantuvo el semblante serio.

–Deberías pensar en lo que realmente Naruto quiere, antes de decidir arbitrariamente por él– Respondió. La chuunin levantó la cabeza.

–¡Lo hago porque lo quiero! –

–Entonces respeta la opinión de Naruto, como también yo lo hago –_Aunque me pese_ pensó algo herido. Sakura miró hacia su izquierda aún nerviosa.

–Nunca dije que no la respetara –Dijo cansada. Sasuke alzó una ceja –Pero tú no entiendes…–

–¿No entiendo? ¿Y qué se supone que no entiendo Sakura? –Dijo Sasuke, volteándose al notar que el gato rubio se acercaba a él con cara de pocos amigos. Sasuke alzó la palma a modo de advertencia. El gato se sentó a unos metros del banco.

–¡Que te dejen atrás! –Gritó la chica mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas –¡Yo te amaba! ¡Y aún sabiéndolo tú te fuiste y me dejaste atrás! Y ahora Naruto…–

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿La chica sentía celos de él? –Esto es una tontería –Dijo Sasuke con frialdad –La diferencia es que yo nunca te quise Sakura. Y Naruto se desvive por ti y tú lo sabes –Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Y por primera vez sintió una sensación dolorosa en el pecho que no supo interpretar– Naruto está enamorado de ti Sakura. Él no te abandonará–Dijo seguro, aunque su incomodidad aumentó.

–Si tú sigues cerca de él…Naruto me dejará atrás yo lo sé. Siempre ha sido así…–Siguió llorando. Sasuke sintió una ligera sensación de orgullo. Aún así no cambió la expresión fría del rostro.

–No digas tonterías–

–¡Claro que sí! ¿Tú crees que no me he dado cuenta? ¡Ni siquiera tomó mi opinión para saber si quería o no que fueses el padrino! ¡Siempre que se trata de ti a él nunca le ha importado lo que yo sienta! –Sasuke sintió la ligera necesidad de que se callara. Sus chillidos eran tan altos, que pensó que si tuviera vecinos de seguro ya se habrían molestado. Sasuke consideró seriamente en abofetearla, pero rechazó la idea casi de inmediato dejándola llorar a gusto.

Cuando consideró que era suficiente decidió volver a hablar –Sabes que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua supongo–

–Lo sé…–Sakura se enjuagó las lágrimas. Sasuke suspiró y alborotó los cabellos de la pelirosa.

–¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Sakura abrió los ojos shockeada, Sasuke levemente sorprendido.

–¿¡Naruto?

...

.

_Continuará…_


	5. Chapter IV

**Declaimer:** Naruto Masahi Kishimoto.

Revisado y Aprobado por Natzabel

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**...**

**.  
><strong>

–N-no es lo que tú piensas –Tartamudeó la pelirosa enjuagándose las lágrimas –Yo…–

–Vino a agradecerme el haber aceptado dobe –Respondió Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros –Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres –Dijo sin importancia. Observó la expresión de Naruto sin decir nada más rogando a los cielos porque al rubio no le bajara un "ataque de estupidez" y tuviera la ocurrencia de malinterpretar el asunto.

–Ya veo –Dijo el rubio con expresión neutra después de unos angustiosos segundos. Sasuke estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio pero reconsideró.

–Como sea, me voy a dormir –Dijo levantando un brazo elegantemente hacia el gato quien lo siguió, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al gato negro que al parecer había seguido a Naruto.

–No tan rápido ttebayo –Naruto se interpuso entre el Uchiha y la puerta –Te dije que te obligaría a ir –

–Y yo te dije que no iría dobe –Respondió mordaz tratando de empujarlo. Naruto no se dejó amedrentar, intentando detener al Uchiha.

–¿Celebración? –Ambos se voltearon hacia la pelirosa deteniendo su pequeña disputa. Sasuke aprovechó la situación para entrar a la fuerza. Naruto pegó un grito de dolor, sin embargo esto no fue un impedimento para cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

–¡Maldito Teme! ¡Entraré a buscarte aunque sea a punta de Razengan! –Gritó golpeando la puerta. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

–¡No te atreverías! –Respondió.

–¿Qué celebración? –Escuchó al otro lado de la puerta. Naruto siguió golpeando la puerta ignorándola.

–¡Que me abras carajo! –

–¡Que no iré! –

–¡Bien! ¡No digas que no te lo advertí! –Sasuke escuchó el plof! Conocido cuando Naruto creaba clones de sombra, y luego un sonido extraño. Se le heló la sangre, encaminándose a la puerta y abriéndola de un manotazo.

–¡Usuratonkashi! ¿¡Acaso me quieres destruir la casa idiota! –Gritó alarmado. Naruto detuvo la formación de la técnica para fruncir el entrecejo.

–¡Te lo advertí! ¡Tú fuiste el teme que no me quiso creer! –Caminó grandes zancadas hacia el Uchiha tomándolo del brazo –Ahora vamos antes que comience la fiesta sin nosotros –Dijo tironeando alegremente al chico apenas y dándole un chance de cerrar la puerta.

–¡Dobe! ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo! –

–¡Naruto! –

Naruto ignoró los gritos del chico –y de Sakura hace bastante rato– Caminando alegremente hacia donde sea que tenían la reunión canturreando una horrible canción en el proceso. Sasuke no sabía si estar cabreado, enfurecido, o indignado. Y lo peor de todo es que la pequeña sensación de orgullo al comprobar la veracidad de las palabras de Sakura no hacía otra cosa que disminuir su cólera.

Horas después, Sasuke echaba una mirada al interior del vaso que Naruto le había dado, juzgándolo como sustancia desconocida y alejándolo de él. Observó a todos sus compañeros, buscando la botella de sake y encontrándola cerca de Shino y Kiba. Aunque a juzgar por la expresión que tenían consideró la idea y pidió otra botella. No tenía ni las ganas ni el ánimo de estar en medio de ambos, quienes más que nada buscaban una cama, o un sitio oscuro para satisfacerse mutuamente y para esas incomodidades, mejor estar solo.

Echó un poco de sake recién comprado a su vaso, mirando a su alrededor. Además de la parejita, Kakashi parecía querer emborrachar a Iruka echándole vaso tras vaso de esa sustancia desconocida. Y al parecer a Iruka no le molestaba para nada las intenciones del jounin, aunque claro, el Uchiha ya lo sospechaba. Por otro lado, el rubio estaba de lo más animado cantando con Lee quien parecía tan emborrachado como él, mientras shikamaru sonreía como bobo bebiendo otra cerveza, Chouji se devoraba otra parrilla y Neji miraba a todo el mundo con expresión severa.

–¿No quieres un poco Uchiha-san? –Escuchó a su lado. Sasuke se volteó hacia Sai quien le ofrecía una copa. El Uchiha negó con la cabeza. –Pues te pierdes de mucho –Dijo dando un sorbo. Sasuke lo ignoro dirigiendo su mirada hacia un muy contento Naruto que no paraba de dar tumbos mientras intentaba modular correctamente. A pesar de todo Sasuke se sintió un poco culpable por dejar a Sakura atrás, aunque no diría nada. No porque pensara que ella tenía razón, si no porque una parte de él se encontraba satisfecho por aún tener el poder de influir en Naruto. Aunque no fuera para toda la vida.

Tomó una patata examinándola antes de echársela a la boca. –¿Tu siempre eres así? –

–¿Así como? –Preguntó Sai que seguía intentando conversarle.

–Siempre examinas la comida antes de echártela a la boca. Ya no estamos en guerra –Sonrió conciliador. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–Es costumbre –Alegó comiendo otra– Después de todo, un ninja siempre debe vigilar su comida–Sai asintió.

–Según los libros para afianzar la amistad, los amigos deben tomar juntos y hablar de sí mismos ¿Por qué somos amigos no? –Preguntó sonriendo. A Sasuke le habría gustado hacerle un desprecio e ignorar el comentario, pero el alcohol le estaba afectando un poco su crueldad de siempre.

–Supongo –Dijo al final tomando otro sorbo, aunque mirando la expresión del pintor por el rabillo del ojo.

–Entonces Sasuke-kun, ¿puedes decirme por qué me encantaría dibujarte? –Sasuke miró con paciencia al ojinegro que había puesto una mano en su hombro, y se sorprendió a sí mismo el que no le molestara tanto como suponía.

–Es tu mente no la mía –Respondió. Sai hizo una carcajada volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

–Te daré…una pista –Dijo cabeceando un poco. –Uno dibuja lo que le parece hermoso…y…dibuja lo que le parece hermo… espera ¡Eso ya lo dije! –Hizo otra carcajada –Pa-parece que estoy…algo borra…chyo –Sasuke contó hasta diez para no activar el chidori y darle una buena electrocutada. E iba en cinco cuando notó al ojinegro demasiado cerca.

–Y tu… eres pintarte por eso quiero hermoso…agg–Estaba demasiado cerca como para alejarse sin ser paranoico. Casi podía saborear su aliento a alcohol intenso. –Sasuke-kyuu…–

Una mano alejó a Sai de improviso echándolo hacia atrás del asiento. Sai rebotó como monigote quedando en la misma posición atontado. Sasuke vio asombrado la expresión sombría de Naruto que lo miraba con rabia contenida.

–¿¡Queeee estaban haciendo? –Preguntó aún algo mareado, sentándose entre Sai y Sasuke –Túuu, aleja tus garras de mi teme-chyaaan! –Gritó acercándose al Uchiha y apuntando débilmente a Sai.

–Yo no estaba nada haciendoooo ¿Cierto Sasuke-kyuuun? –Respondió mirando su copa que estaba regada en el piso –Mi jugoo….–Lloriqueó. Era ver para creer ¿Quién diría que Sai borracho dejaba ver más emociones que normal?

–Era alcohol idiota –Replicó el Uchiha sintiéndose incomodo por la cercanía del Uzumaki intentando alejarse, pero siendo detenido por la mano del chico –¿Qué quieres dobe? –

–Sasukeeee Sai es una…¡hip! Mala compa-compañía ¡¿sabes? ¡N-no te le acerques! –

–Yo quería di-dibujar a Sasuke-kyuuun –Lloriqueaba el ojinegro. Naruto se volteó mareándose en el proceso hacia él.

–Dibuja eschtooo –Levantó un dedo hacia el ninja –Nadie dibuja a mi sasukkke sin mi pe-permisoo dattebayooooo–

–¡¿Desde cuándo yo soy…? Oye! –Replicó cuando Naruto lo acercó de la cintura hacia él abrasándolo con la otra mano y mirando a Sai con odio.

–M-miooo…–Gritó a Sai. Sai lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sasuke dio un largo suspiro atontándose con la mezcla de alcohol y el olor del chico, pensando seriamente en lo que ocurriría si Sakura viera el estado de su novio –Te-te le ¡hip! acercas y yo te… dattebayooooo! Te ma-mato! –Sasuke le dio palmaditas en la espalda al rubio, que no lo dejaba en paz –¡Y a cualquieraaaaaaa! –Gritó a todos los presentes, que lo ignoraron.

Sasuke tuvo que soportar a un Naruto obsesionado con reclamarlo como suyo, encima de un Sai lloroso queriendo manosearlo durante toda la noche, y contando hacia un millón para no electrocutar a ambos. Al final Sai terminó levemente electrocutado y semi inconsciente en el piso, y un Naruto sollozando en sus piernas por no hacerle caso.

–Y tu…ttu n-unca me ¡hip! prrrrestas at-atención datteeeeebayoo! –Lloriqueaba sin sentido– Y yo te qui-quiero sasu-sasukeee! –

–Si si dobe, lo que digas–Dijo por décima vez. Y volvió a aludir al alcohol su extraña paciencia.

La velada terminó con Shikamaru riéndose solo y tambaleando, con Chouji canturreando contento, con lee vomitando en una esquina y Neji dándole palmadas en la espalda mientras le lanzaba la regañada del siglo, con Sai tirado en el piso durmiendo a pierna suelta, con Shino y Kiba demasiado acaramelados para llamársele decente igual que Kakashi e Iruka, y con Sasuke siendo abrasado con un posesivo Naruto, que al recuperarse de su "falta de atención" se dedicó a amenazar a cualquiera que se acercara a más de dos metros al Uchiha.

Se volteó a ver el miserable estado en el que se hallaba el local. Sin electricidad cortesía del Uchiha. Sin suministros de comida gracias a Chouji. Sin alcohol y destrozos por doquier gracias a un muy "alegre" Rock Lee. Y sin karaoke gracias a un muy resuelto Naruto que no dudó en aventarle el micrófono a la camarera sólo por cobrarle la cuenta al Uchiha destruyendo el televisor.

Sasuke se consideró afortunado el que apenas y le cobraran la cuenta, después de tamaño destrozo.

Caminó dando tumbos a casa arrastrando a Naruto que no quiso alejarse de él ningún segundo. Escuchó un maullido que lo hizo voltearse. –¿Cuidas de tu dueño eh? –Preguntó al gato negro que se ganó delante de ellos.

–¿A quién le hablas da-datebayoooo ¿Es que ha-hay otroooo?– Preguntó el rubio entreabriendo los ojos haciendo un puchero. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

–No dobe, es sólo tu gato –Le palmeó la cabeza. Naruto murmuró algo inentendible colocando su cabeza en el cuello del Uchiha y dormitar.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío impropio pero se obligó a caminar. Sintió la respiración de Naruto en su cuello, estando tentado a empujar al Uzumaki o peor; a aumentar el contacto. Alejó esa imagen desesperado intentando no caerse.

Dio un suspiro de alivio al entrar en el barrio Uchiha. –Por fin –Murmuró –Dobe, déjame abrir la puerta –Dijo al rubio. Naruto se abrazó más al azabache.

–Tengo frío…–Le escucho murmurar. Sasuke dio un gran suspiro y armándose de paciencia corrió al rubio para acercarse a la puerta. Naruto gruñó y se sentó en el piso con la cabeza bien en alto, aunque moviéndola en círculos. El azabache abrió la puerta y se apresuró a prender la luz, encontrándose con su gato sentado en la entrada, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con curiosidad. El gato le dio la espalda, como si lo ignorara. Sasuke Le hizo el paso al gato negro que se encaminó al comedor siguiendo a su gato. Se volteó y sin dificultad, llevó a Naruto donde lo acostó en un sillón, prendió la chimenea y le trajo un vaso de agua.

–Dobe…–Lo zamarreó un poco. Naruto gruñó negándose a dejarse despertar. Sasuke estuvo a punto de arrojarle el agua a la cara, sin embargo el rubio abrió los ojos con lentitud, abriendo la boca –Si que eres un mocoso a veces –Susurró, pero le ayudó a beberse el líquido.

–Teme…–

–Duerme dobe, hablaremos mañana –Se levantó, pero Naruto lo atrajo hacia él.

–Yo… ¿Cuánto ti-tiempo llevamos siendo amigos ttebayo? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza rehusándose a responder. Naruto volvió a abrir la boca –¿Porqué siento que no sé nada de ti teme? Y se supone que eres mi me-mejor amigoo… –Intentó modular, pero el cansancio comenzaba a vencerle, cerrándole los ojos.

–No hables incoherencias dobe –Respondió. Al ver que el rubio perdía la conciencia a pesar del ahora balbuceo que salía de su boca, Sasuke decidió dejarlo solo por unos momentos.

–Hey –Susurró en la cocina, sacando comida para gatos y echando la comida en el pocillo–Compré de la que te gusta… ¡Hey! –Alzó un poco la voz. Sasuke comenzó a buscar al gato por toda la casa sin encontrarlo. Cuando comenzó a pensar que había salido escuchó un ronroneo que lo hizo investigar en su propio cuarto.

Se vio gratamente sorprendido al notar como su gato dormitaba en su porción de cama y mejor aún; no se encontraba solo.

–Valla…–Susurró sonriendo al ver los dos gatos durmiendo pegados uno a los otros, en una especie de abraso cariñoso impropio de un animal –Hasta tú pudiste encontrar un amigo… –Susurró más bajo, saliendo de la habitación.

Tuvo una leve sensación de soledad, pero intentó alejar esa imagen de la cabeza. Pensó que el alcohol le estaba dando una especie de sensibilidad, por lo que calentó agua dispuesto a hacerse un café bien cargado.

Recordando que el rubio se hallaba en su estancia, caminó hacia el comedor sentándose en la alfombra, y observando la expresión del chico.

Se sorprendió al observarlo tan tranquilo y en paz, aunque preguntándose si siempre su expresión fue de esa manera acercándose a su rostro sin darse cuenta.

Naruto se removió en su asiento sorprendiendo a Sasuke, y antes de que el azabache pudiera decir o hacer algo, el rubio puso una mano en sus cabellos, acercándolo a él.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verse preso de los labios del rubio. Intentó alejarse, pero el otro brazo de Naruto se hallaba en su espalda, impidiendo hacer cualquier movimiento. Se sintió shockeado al hacer un gemido involuntario cuando Naruto delineó sus labios con su lengua que a Sasuke le pareció ilegal y cuando involuntariamente intentó alejarse, el movimiento les hiciera restregar sus cuerpos.

Naruto emergía su lengua en la boca de Sasuke, explorando todo lo que podía y haciendo a Sasuke perder la cabeza. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían llegado a ese extremo, ni si el rubio se encontraba consciente de sus movimientos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, y por la esencia del otro que sólo le hacía enloquecer de una forma que ni el mismo Sasuke imaginaba.

–E-espera…–Jadeó el azabache en busca de aire. Abrió los ojos observando la sonrisa tonta que Naruto proyectaba bajo esa máscara lujuriosa que poseía.

–Sa…–Susurró volviendo a cerrar los ojos y perdiéndose en la inconsciencia –Sakura-chan…–

Sasuke se quedó estático levantándose de donde estaba.

¿Lo había…

Lo había confundido con ella?

...

.

_Continuará._

_._

* * *

><p>Ponganse con un review ps! =(!<em><br>_


	6. Chapter V

Declaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

Revisado y Aprobado por Natzabel

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

** ...**

**.**

Sasuke se alejó del rubio como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, caminando hacia el espejo más cercano. Se detuvo observando sus facciones un momento. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave carmín y sus pálidos labios ahora estaban rojos e hinchados, pero no le importó.

Observó sus facciones una y otra vez sin encontrar algo que lo asemejara a una mujer. ¿Cómo lo había confundido de esa manera?

Se acercó a la ventana que estaba justo al lado mirando al cielo. Sin darse cuenta llevo una de sus manos a sus labios que aún se encontraban algo hinchados.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dejó de importar lo que su expresión mostrase rompiendo la máscara de orgullo que tanto le había costado montar, notando como agua salada corría por sus mejillas.

Y por primera vez sintió que había llegado a su límite.

Naruto despertó sintiendo como si se hubiera dado contra una pared una y otra vez. Llevó una mano hacia su cabeza gimiendo por el dolor.

–Así que ya despertaste –Escuchó a sus espaldas. Naruto abrió los ojos girándose al dueño de la voz.

–¿Qué demonios te paso teme?... ouch! –Dijo entreabriendo los ojos para observar al azabache. Sasuke tenía unas grandes ojeras y tenía una expresión lastimera. A pesar del dolor de cabeza que casi no lo dejaba pensar coherentemente se permitió observar los ojos del otro, notándolos apagados. –Te vez terrible –Dijo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja molesto, para echarle el vaso con agua en la cabeza.

–¡Oye! –Se quejó el rubio. Sasuke lo ignoró lanzándole unas pastillas que el rubio recibió con una mano.

–Para que se te quite lo dobe –Dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su habitación. Naruto se tomó la pastilla y no dudó en seguir al azabache.

–¿Qué mierda te pasa teme? –Gruño. Sasuke no le dijo nada entrando en su habitación y dirigiéndose a una repisa buscando algo. Naruto pasó de mirar al azabache para observar a los gatos –Ustedes si se dieron la gran vida ¿eh? –Naruto tomó en brazos al gato negro, a lo que el gato rubio se levantó gruñendo. –¿¡Qué? Solo me llevo a mi teme-chan– Se quejó.

–Idiota –Replicó el Uchiha volteándose hacia él.

–Bastardo –Respondió Naruto sintiéndose enojado. ¿Qué le había picado al Uchiha?

Sasuke se acercó a él con paso lento haciendo que Naruto se sintiera algo incómodo pero no retrocedió, soltando al gato negro que inmediatamente fue a encontrarse con el otro gato. –Toma– Dijo entregándole una caja. Naruto la recibió curioso observando el símbolo del clan Uchiha –Ábrela –Replicó.

Con mucha curiosidad Naruto abrió la caja observando dos anillos. Por un momento una terrible idea cruzó por su mente dejándolo sin palabras, pero desistiendo al instante.

–Son las argollas de mis padres –Dijo. Naruto alzó la cabeza hacia él sorprendido– Mi padre se la dio a mi madre el día de su compromiso y pensé que…–El Uchiha tragó saliva– Como tú habías gastado todo tu dinero en el anillo de ella… podías usar esas–

Sasuke observó el mutismo en Naruto sin atreverse a decir nada más. Fue Naruto quien después de un rato mirando los anillos se atrevió a decir algo.

–Y…tu…–

–No seas idiota dobe, no está en mis planes casarme –Replicó sentándose a su lado, guardando una severa distancia –Además tú insististe en que fuera tu padrino. Al menos tómalo como un regalo –Sasuke sintió los azules de Naruto clavados en él, pero no se atrevió a devolverle el gesto.

–Tomaré solo esta ttebayo–Dijo finalmente. Sasuke vio como tomaba el de su padre para ponerlo en su dedo anular –Tú usaras el otro cuando te cases. Tienes los dedos más delgados teme–

Sasuke alzó una ceja enojado –Como quieras– Bramó. Naruto le devolvió la caja, que de inmediato guardó en su lugar mirando sus propias manos. Ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta lo delgadas que las tenía.

Caminaron hacia la misión hablando nimiedades. Si fuera por Sasuke se habría quedado en casa y hubiera pasado toda la mañana sintiendo pena de sí mismo, pero no podía hacer eso.

En cuanto pusieron un pie sobre el punto de reunión, una severa pelirosa acercaba uno de sus puños hacia ellos. Sasuke logró esquivarla, sin embargo Naruto recibió todo el poder de su golpe, yendo a estrellarse en un árbol.

–¡Te dije que no te embriagases idiota! ¡Sai ya me contó del numerito que armaste! –Gritó mientras el rubio se incorporaba, para recibir otra paliza.

–¡Sa..Sakura-chan! –Gimió adolorido. Sasuke los observó sintiendo un poco de pena por él, pero no intervino sentándose en el banco más cercano.

–Sasuke-kun –Saludo Sai. Sasuke alzó una ceja– Espero hayas pasado una buena mañana –Sonrió. Sasuke lo ignoró cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a observar a la pareja.

–Me sorprende que aún puedas levantarte –Respondió el portador del Sharingan. Sai le dedicó una especial sonrisa limitándose a observar como Naruto intentaba en vano huir del arrebato de rabia de la pelirosa.

–Te sorprenderías cuan buen ninja médico puede ser Sakura-chan –Respondió.

–¡Sai bastardo te fuiste de bocasas ttebayo! –Gritó el rubio de lejos. Sai le sonrió.

–Sakura-san sólo me preguntó que pasó ayer y yo me dediqué a contarle, no hice nada malo ¿o sí? –Sasuke se preguntó seriamente si lo hacía inconscientemente o por venganza. Pero se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Después de todo no tenía nada que ver con él.

Se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado ignorándolos a ambos y su estúpida discusión –Sasuke-kun –Escuchó a su lado. Volteó para observar a Sakura a su lado. Levantó una ceja como si fuera una silenciosa pregunta –Quiero agradecerte…ya sabes… lo de los anillos… –Sasuke observó su expresión y se limitó a leer sus ojos en silencio.

–No fue nada –Respondió observando el notorio bochorno de la pelirosa. Parecía que le costaba horrores hablar como si tuviera algo en la garganta.

–Y yo quería disculpa…–

–Lo siento, llegué tarde –Dijo Kakashi sonriendo. Sasuke se levantó acercándose al jounin dejando a la pelirosa con la palabra en la boca. Y honestamente, no tenía ni ánimos ni ganas de escuchar falsas disculpas de nadie.

–Quiero hablar contigo –Le dijo. Vio como Kakashi cambiaba su expresión por una más seria.

–Caminemos –

Sasuke siguió a Kakashi por el parque que había cerca sin decir una palabra.

–¿Y bien? –Sasuke lo miró en silencio unos momentos.

–Acepto –Kakashi enfundó una sonrisa aún visible frente a la máscara.

A pesar de los pocos años de vida -y experiencia- Sasuke había aprendido a descifrar expresiones casi con éxito. Sabía reconocer las expresiones escépticas de los ancianos y muchos ninjas, como Neji hyuuga, que aún creían que lo mejor para él sería una cuerda en el cuello y un buen árbol, literalmente. También podía reconocer la mirada triste de Hinata, o la mirada celosa de Sakura. Y por supuesto que podía reconocer casi todas las expresiones de Naruto sin fallar, cosa que la mayoría consideraba casi sorprendente. Y la sonrisa que Kakashi exteriorizaba en esos momentos nunca fue una sonrisa feliz. Era una sonrisa lastimera, como si Kakashi supiera por todo lo que estaba pasando lo que no lo hizo sentir mejor.

Pero no pudo hacer más que observarlo y agregar –Necesito que sea lo más pronto posible–.

Kakashi le dio unas palmadas en el brazo a modo de entendimiento, y Sasuke supo que no necesitaba decir más –Hablaré con Tsunade ahora mismo– Dijo. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose agradecido de verdad.

Kakashi avanzó primero hacia los demás dándole a Sasuke unos breves momentos en soledad. Sasuke no lograba entender cuanto se había deteriorado todo. ¿Realmente debió volver a Konoha?

Pero Sasuke no necesitaba resolver esa pregunta. _De todos modos tenía que volver_ se había dicho con una leve convicción. Después de todo, esa misión sería mejor para todos. _Y sobre todo para…_

–Kakashi sensei… ¿Qué estaban hablando ustedes dos? –Preguntó Naruto frunciendo el seño al verlos volver.

Sasuke no fue capaz de asentir ni negar nada, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de algo que ni él mismo sabía qué y que pareció enmudecer al moreno.

Kakashi murmuró una vaga excusa haciéndolos caminar.

En cuanto apareció la torre Hokage ante sus ojos Sasuke supo que no había vuelta atrás. Había tomado una decisión que quizás afectaría su vida para siempre.

Su vida…y la de las personas a su alrededor…

¿Sería la decisión más correcta?

** ...**

**.**

_Continuará._

.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews! (aunque no tengo ni la más minima idea como contestarlos, así que mis disculpas de antemano)<p>

la verdad es que no subo aqui, porque no tengo mucha llegada xD aunque lo ideal sería tener mis tres cuentas de ff con los mismos fanfictions pero... daah~

Revieeews please! hace bien al alma! xD

saludos!


	7. Chapter VI

**Declaimer**: Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

Capítulo medianamente revizado por Natzabel.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**...**

**.**

–Tarde como siempre Kakashi –Recriminó la Hokage frunciendo el entrecejo. A pesar de ello Kakashi se encogió de hombros y la miró como si nada.

–¿Qué misión tenemos para hoy Hokage-sama? –Preguntó haciendo una sonrisa. Tsunade suspiró antes de acercarle el informe.

–Nada nuevo, una misión B y una D. No creo que les tome más de unos dos días –Replicó. Todos asintieron. Kakashi leyó el informe unos momentos, para dejarlo encima de la mesa.

–Gondaime-sama, necesito hablar con usted… a solas –Dijo Kakashi. Naruto le dirigió una mirada curiosa, pero fue empujado de la sala por la pelirosa, seguido de Sai –Sasuke quédate, te incumbe –Sasuke asintió acercándose al jounin.

–¿Qué? ¿Porqué el teme se puede quedar y yo no dattebayo? –Preguntó enojado el rubio haciéndose paso hacia la sala –¡Ya estás con tus favoritismos Kakashi-sensei! –Gritó. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

–Tiene que ver con el clan Uchiha Naruto. No es de tu incumbencia –Replicó el ninja. Naruto volvió a replicar sin estar convencido, hasta que una muy resuelta Hokage terminó arrastrándolo del lugar a golpes.

–Este mocoso… –Susurró enojada cerrando la puerta de un portazo antes de caminar a su asiento –Ahora ¿de qué querían hablarme? –

–Verá… Me gustaría que la misión S que me recomendó la tomase Sasuke –Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida– Está más que capacitado para tomarla, y debido a los últimos acontecimientos con los aldeanos creo que lo mejor es mantener a Sasuke alejado de Konoha–

–¡Pero Kakashi, Sasuke aún es un gennin! –Replicó ésta alterada– ¿Quieres mandar a un niño a su funeral? –

–Claro que no –respondió el ninja– Usted sabe la capacidad de Sasuke y Naruto, Tsunade-sama. Estoy convencido que Sasuke saldrá con éxito de esta misión. Mal que mal, es el único ninja con el Sharingan eterno. No le estaría pidiendo esto si no creyera en las habilidades de mis alumnos.

Sasuke observó la mirada de Tsunade dudar para volverse a una expresión resignada. Sasuke sentía como si fuera una película y él como el único espectador sin atreverse a decir nada. Y no era como si tuviera algo que decir tampoco.

–No es como si hubiera hecho oídos sordos con la situación de la aldea. Sé muy bien que muchos reprueban que Sasuke volviera como si nada –Dijo sin rodeos– El mismo Naruto se ha visto envuelto en muchos problemas a raíz de esto –Sasuke se sorprendió por aquello.

Tsunade puso los codos en la mesa cruzando sus dedos examinando a Sasuke –¿Qué pasaría si yo te enviase a esa misión Sasuke? –Preguntó con cautela– ¿Qué me asegura que no nos traicionarás y te pasarás al bando enemigo? –Esa era la pregunta que Sasuke estaba esperando. Tras su usual máscara de frialdad, se encontraba la preocupación y el nerviosismo por la inseguridad de sus decisiones anteriores. Pero habían confiado en él. Naruto había confiado en él. Al menos por esa confianza…

–Porque quiero enmendar el daño que produje con mis errores–Dijo con decisión–Estos ojos son el claro sacrificio que mi hermano hizo por la aldea. Y yo le juré que haría lo que estuviera a mi alcance para servir a Konoha, aunque tuviera que arriesgar mi vida–

–Eso no responde mi pregunta –Respondió. Sasuke alzó una ceja. ¿Qué más necesitaba escuchar esa mujer para estar satisfecha? –Pero prueba tu determinación y con eso es suficiente. Sin embargo quiero darte un consejo; piensa en esto Sasuke: busca una razón propia para subsistir. Vas a estar en un ambiente mucho más hostil del que crees. Sé que durante tus años con Orochimaru experimentaste muchas cosas que muchos ninjas no serían capaces de sobrevivir, y quizás seas el más adecuado para esta misión. Pero ya no estás impulsando por la venganza Sasuke. Piensa en algo que valga la pena vivir cada día de tu vida, piensa en eso–

Sasuke asintió sin saber que responder. ¿Algo porque valiera la pena vivir? ¿Existía algo como ello para él? Ni siquiera se lo había planteado.

Se sintió como un fantasma y observó como Kakashi y Tsunade hablaban de detalles que no quería asimilar. Asentía como autómata sin salir de sus pensamientos.

No recordaba la última vez que se planteó algún propósito. Después de que la idea de destruir Konoha saliera de su sistema gracias a Naruto e Itachi no pensó en nada más que recuperarse e intentar seguir su vida como cualquier otro ninja. Pasaban las misiones y Sasuke se sintió como un robot programado. Lo único diferente que acababa de sentir era una soledad que parecía que se acrecentaba con el paso de los días, hasta sentirse como un simple muñeco.

Pero distinto a eso… Sasuke era como cualquier otro chico, al menos él lo creía.

Tras breves palabras de despedida Kakashi y Sasuke salieron de la habitación. No encontraron a nadie, lo que les dio a pensar que se encontraban afuera. Caminaron fuera del pasillo sin decir nada –Kakashi…–Dijo el gennin al final– ¿Puedes cuidar a mi gato? Ya sabes… soy lo único que tiene y…–El peliplata lo observó un momento, para sonreír y darle una palmada en la espalda.

–Iruka puede hacerlo –Respondió encogiéndose de hombros– Sabes que en mi casa vivo con los ninken, además a Iruka le gustan los gatos… –Sasuke asintió– O quizás Naruto podría hacerse cargo…–

–Preferiría que nadie lo supiera Kakashi… no sé si me entiendas…–El jounin suspiró.

–Está bien tomar esta opción, pero no puedes escapar de la realidad Sasuke…–

–¿Y? ¿Qué les dijo la vieja ttebayo? –Preguntó Naruto levantándose del banco que compartía con la pelirosa y corriendo hacia ellos.

–Que si no hacías las misiones como corresponde no serías Hokage –Sonrió el jounin. Naruto hizo un mohín comenzando a reclamarle a la nada. Sasuke lo observó en silencio.

–Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien? –Preguntó la pelirosa. Sasuke la miró un momento. Y sintió un leve sentimiento de envidia que nunca antes había pasado por su cabeza. La chica tendría todo lo que ella quería; un esposo, un hijo, tal vez un perro… diferente de lo que le esperaba a él.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, negándose aceptar lo que se escocía en su interior. Sintió una mirada penetrante en su nuca, estremeciéndolo un poco. Se sorprendió al notar a Naruto como el dueño de esta, pero lo ignoró.

–Esto es un fastidio –Admitió dos horas después, intentando no poner mala cara al ver la expresión de asco que algunos ninjas y aldeanos le dirigían al acercarles un panfleto.

–Ni que lo digas…–Susurró Sai, aunque siempre manteniendo la sonrisa intacta. Sasuke lo miró con desconcierto. Parecía bastante cómodo con la situación a pesar de lo tímido y lo poco sociable que se veía a simple vista.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza en busca del rubio. Supuso que tenía que estar dentro del tumulto de personas no muy lejos de ahí, por lo que decidió no molestarlo.

Observó el viento correr mientras la pregunta de Tsunade volvía a sacudir su mente. Miró los panfletos en la mano derecha intentando buscar la respuesta… ¿Por qué se tomaba todas estas molestias? ¡Konoha lo odiaba! ¡Se notaba a luces que nadie lo quería en ese lugar! ¡Nadie a excepción de…!

Suspiró con fastidio alejando sus cabellos del rostro, intentando alejar de su mente esa maldita noche ¿Podía ser tan estúpido de cometer un error tan grave como ese…?

–¿Sa-Sasuke-san? –Lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sasuke bajó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa y tímida de Hinata.

–Hyuuga –Saludó levantando una ceja. La pelinegra le sonrió extendiendo una mano. Sasuke dudó un poco, recordando los panfletos que tenía en la mano para hacerle entrega de uno.

–Te veías algo frustrado, no quise molestar…–El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

–No es na…–

–¡¿Ya los repartiste todos ttebayo? ¡Kakashi-sensei dice que nos tenemos que…! –Escuchó a sus espaldas. Sasuke se volteó alzando una ceja–¡Hinata-chan! – Gritó el rubio.

–Na-naruto-kun…–Dijo la chica sorprendida. Sasuke observó su rostro nervioso y confundido sin decir palabra –Fe-felicidades por tu boda –Sonrió. Sasuke alzó una ceja. A pesar de que sonreía el gesto no llegó a sus ojos. Supuso lo mucho que le estaba costando no ir a echarse a llorar como muchas kunoichis al enterarse de la unión.

–¡Gracias! –Sonrió de vuelta rascándose la cabeza. Sasuke lo encontró algo injusto. Y no es como si hubiera preferido que la novia fuera Hinata en vez de la pelirosa, pero no podía evitar ponerse en el lugar de la chica… –Quizás pudieras ayudar a Sakura-chan con el vestido o algo así ttebayo…–Le dijo emocionado– Ino e incluso Temari prometieron ayudarle así que… –

–Y-yo…–Sasuke observó la cara afligida de la kunoichi, sintiendo algo de rabia con Naruto. ¡¿Acaso no entendía las indirectas? No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de advertencia, que por cierto el rubio ignoró olímpicamente.

–¡Claro! Y la despedida de solte…–

–Dobe, Sakura te anda buscando –Le dijo poniendo mala cara. Naruto lo miró confundido para voltearse hacia la pelirosa que efectivamente le estaba gritando –bueno, te dejo –Le palmeó el brazo para correr donde su prometida. Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho bajando la mirada.

–Respira –Sugirió Sasuke. Hinata negó con la cabeza caminando lentamente hacia una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Sasuke miró hacia todos lados dirigiéndole una rápida mirada al rubio, quien al parecer era regañado, para seguir a la chica. Divisó a Hinata sentarse en el banco de al lado y que el flequillo le daba al rostro. Sasuke suspiró antes de sentarse a su lado _Las estupideces que hago…_ Pensó sintiéndose idiota. –¿Estás bien? –Preguntó. La ojiperla negó con la cabeza.

–Yo siempre lo-lo ad-admiré…–Dijo con la voz quebrada. Sasuke contó hasta 5 para no levantarse y alejarse ¿Desde cuándo le daban estos ataques de sensibilidad por los demás? –Y-y me esforcé pa-para que un día pudiera mirarme…–Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sasuke suspiró –¿Acaso hice algo mal? –Preguntó llevándose las manos a la cara y llorando casi a moco tendido.

–No, no hiciste nada malo –Respondió lo más suave que pudo, dejándola llorar. Sasuke miró al cielo frunciéndole el seño al caerle una gota en la frente. Encima que el día tampoco estaba ayudando… –Simplemente… hay veces en que las personas no son las destinadas para ti… tan simple como eso –Dijo sin bajar la mirada. Escuchó como intentaba menguar sus lágrimas para convertirse en leves gimoteos– La vida nunca es justa…–Dijo más para sí que para ella.

–Lo siento Sasuke-kun –Susurró. Sasuke miró sus ojos rojos e hinchados encogiéndose de hombros –Pensé que te veías como yo y…yo…–Sasuke alzó una ceja– n-nada… –Volvió a intentar secar sus lágrimas. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintiendo por primera vez como si viviera en un puzle y de pronto las piezas se hubieran armado.

Su negación, su sentimiento de soledad, de pérdida, las ganas de mandarlo todo al demonio y huir despavorido… el nerviosismo cuando se le acercaba, ese calor extraño cuando lo abrasaba… ese sentimiento perturbador después de aquella noche… incluso su frustración y su decepción…

Sintió ganas de estrellarse con la pared más cercana y darse de cabezazos hasta perder la razón… _no puede estar pasándome esto…_ pensó poniéndose tan pálido como la cera… es que por más que lo pensaba, Sasuke no podía aceptarlo. _¿El? ¿Enamorado?_

_¿De alguien como él?_

_De…_

_¿De un idiota como Naruto?_

¡Era una aberración por donde quisiera mirarlo!

–¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó Hinata sintiéndose asustada. Sasuke salió de su trance para observarla un momento, comprendiendo la situación. Sentía un atisbo de aprecio por la pelinegra porque nada más ni nada menos se sentía de la misma manera ¿Había algo tan patético como eso?

–¿…Si? –Preguntó confuso. El grito a la distancia llamándolo lo hizo reaccionar –Nos vemos… espero lo superes… por tu propio bien– Le dijo de todo corazón. Se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de la chica sin un atisbo de tristeza.

–Lo mismo digo Sasuke-kun. Gracias por escucharme –Se sintió algo confuso pero asintió acercándose a sus compañeros.

El resto de la tarde no dijo nada, aunque intentó ser lo menos apático que su propia realidad y emociones se lo permitieran. Sintió un poco de lástima el recordar las palabras de Hinata, y lástima por sí mismo, porque ahora entendía a la perfección sus sentimientos, y el estúpido miedo de ser dejado atrás que creía que se escocía en sí mismo.

¿Desde cuándo pensó en Naruto como alguien para él? Eran amigos sí. Y a pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba estar a su lado, a pesar de las constantes peleas, Sasuke siempre supo que la persona que estaría al lado del futuro Hokage era la pelirosa y no él. Y eso explicaba los recientes celos hacia la chica.

Volvió a recordar que esa sería la última misión en Konoha y pudo distinguir una cierta melancolía en él. Sentía que cada hora que pasaba, menos ganas tenía de marcharse. Pero al mismo tiempo quería huir, darse el tiempo de parar esos estúpidos sentimientos para no arruinar quizás el único amigo verdadero que tendría en su vida.

–Oye teme…–Sasuke alzó una ceja curioso, trasportando su futón en el hotel donde debían pasar la noche.

–¿Ah? –Preguntó entrando en la habitación, y poniendo el futón lo más alejado de los demás que podía. Para su mala suerte, Naruto no dudó en ganarse a su lado.

–¿Hinata se te declaró cierto? –Preguntó con curiosidad. Sasuke no pudo evitar notar el leve tono de molestia en su voz. Pero decidió ignorarlo.

–No es de tu incumbencia –Respondió, pensando en los sentimientos de la chica… otra vez. Y sintiendo aún más lastima por ella. Al menos él podía contentarse con ser su mejor amigo.

Y no es como si ese detalle mejorase en algo su batalla interna.

–Pero…–

–La curiosidad mató al gato usuratonkashi –Le respondió poniendo su bolsa encima del futón y sentándose a sacar los pergaminos y kunais buscando algo que comer. Naruto alzó una ceja.

–¡Vamos teme! ¡Si somos amigos! ¡Al menos cuéntame si la aceptaste! –Dijo dándole ánimos. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, sintiéndose molesto.

–No dobe, no le dije nada porque ella no se me declaró ¿Quedó claro? –Naruto giró la cabeza curioso.

–Por tu expresión yo pensé que si ¡Pero qué bah dattebayo! –Sonrió como si estuviera aliviado.

–Si no saliste con ella, al menos inténtalo conmigo –Escuchó en la entrada. Sai sonreía sentándose en su futón con una croquera. Naruto bufó en respuesta.

–¡Qué te dije Sai! ¡Mantén tus garras alejadas de Sasuke! ¡No permitiré que lo lleves por el mal camino dattebayo! –

–¿Mal camino? –Preguntó Kakashi también entrando en la habitación.

–Quien eres ¿El protector de la moral de Konoha? Se defenderme solo usuratonkashi–Rezongó el Uchiha para añadir– Primero salgo con una planta antes que contigo copia barata–Gruñó.

–¡Así me tratas por defenderte teme? –Naruto se cruzó de brazos indignado. Sasuke lo ignoró sacando un poco de comida y echándosela a la boca.

–Caray que frío Sasuke-kun –Respondió Sai. Aún así no sacó la sonrisa del rostro.

Sasuke suspiró notando la sonrisa de Kakashi. Volvió a recordar las palabras de Tsunade y la nostalgia volvió a invadirlo. Sintió la mirada interrogante de Naruto centrando su vista en él. Miró los azules sintiendo una ligera agonía en su pecho. Una profunda decepción que él sabía que no podía ser aliviada. Vio como Naruto parecía recordar algo, cortando el contacto visual y saliendo de la habitación. Observó la mirada lastimera de Kakashi, ignorándola y cambiándose a un kimono rápidamente para cubrirse con el futón.

No quería pensar en nada más.

Vio como Kakashi apagaba las luces y más tarde como la puerta de la habitación se abría y se cerraba silenciosamente. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

¿Existía algo para él que valiera la pena vivir?

Pensó en el gato rubio que lo esperaba en su casa, pero no encontró como una razón válida. Pensó en resurgir el clan Uchiha pero ¿Qué ganaba cuando sus sentimientos eran hacia…? Se golpeó mentalmente. Incluso la razón que se había autoimpuesto gracias a Itachi le parecía una simple excusa en esos momentos. Y no pudo evitar pensar que todo ese tiempo no hizo más que negarse a sí mismo lo evidente ¡Incluso Kakashi se había dado cuenta!

Sintió a alguien acercándose a su cabello lo que le tensó un momento poniéndolo en alerta, pero el olor a ramen mezclado con otra fragancia lo hizo detenerse… y paralizarse.

¿Qué hacía Naruto oliendo su cabello? Mantuvo la respiración acompasada, mientras que la otra respiración comenzaba a bajar hacia su rostro, dándole en toda la cara, atontándolo de momento y no haciendo más que tensarse aún más. Sintió como el aliento parecía acercarse a su rostro, específicamente a sus labios, experimentando una sensación extraña. Por un momento estuvo tentado a golpearlo del puro nerviosismo, pero Naruto se detuvo a escasos centímetros subiendo a su frente, y depositando sus labios en un leve toque.

Sintió como dejaba de respirar para soltar un suspiro y alejarse de él. Sasuke escuchó como el otro futón se abría y luego…nada. Se aseguró que Naruto estuviera lo bastante dormido como para recién comenzar a moverse. Llevó una de sus manos a su frente, apenas palpando sintiendo aún la calidez del tacto en ella.

Pensó mientras se volteaba hacia la mugrosa pared. Sería una larga noche para el Uchiha.

Corrían a la par del viento. Sasuke sentía el frio polar penetrarle la piel, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Había una especie de rastro en el aire que le acercaba hacia el enemigo. Volteó hacia atrás. Sus compañeros se hallaban a metros de distancia. Sasuke sabía que debido a Orochimaru había desarrollado inmunidad a muchos tipos de veneno, por lo que era el único ninja del grupo capaz de desenvolverse en esta misión.

Siguió avanzando. Escuchó gritos a su espalda pero no le importó. El sabía que era la última oportunidad de hacer algo por su equipo en mucho tiempo. Quería terminar lo antes posible para poder volver a Konoha y marcharse de una vez por todas.

Una especie de bambúes en los árboles comenzaron a lanzar un polvo muy fino. Sasuke se detuvo alzando la mano. _¿Con que veneno paralizante eh?_ Sonrió sintiéndose poderoso. Como si algo tan simple pudiera detenerlo.

–¡Teme! ¡Tienes que salir de ahí! –Escuchó a su espalda. Se volteó mirando como Naruto intentaba avanzar, pero como su cuerpo no era capaz de responderle. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

–Dobe soy el único que puede seguir. Quédate atrás, eres inútil esta vez –Dijo quitándole todo el orgullo al asunto. Y observando como Naruto intentaba responderle con saña sin ser capaz de hacerlo.

–¡No idiota! ¡Agg no me puedo mover…! ¡Sasuke! –Naruto había gritado. Pero Sasuke seguía avanzando, lo bastante lejos para no verlo y que su voz fueran leves susurros.

No pudo evitar pensar. Y sintió que el leve olor a lirio que desprendía el veneno se volvía más fuerte, más asfixiante

Sasuke comenzó a correr. Consideró la idea de incendiar todo el bosque, sin embargo descartó la idea al recordar que Naruto se encontraba dentro Pensó desenfundando su chokuto. Inmediatamente muchos kunai fueron lanzados hacia Sasuke, que esquivó con maestría golpeando algunos con su espada. –Envenenados– Juzgó al tomar uno y olerlo un momento. Avanzó un poco más no encontrándose con nada. Decidió activar el Sharingan, encontrando una pequeña caja escondida en unos matorrales envuelta en alguna sustancia extraña. Sasuke dudó antes de tomarla o no, al final sacándose la chaqueta para tomarla lo más cuidadoso que pudo. Como pudo prever, el material comenzó a derretirse en cuanto la tela tocó la caja de madera, así que haciendo uso de su agilidad abrió la caja antes que el veneno tocase sus manos.

Sacó el pergamino observando el sello y verificando su autenticidad, antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo. Miró hacia todos lados no detectando a nadie y frunciendo el entrecejo _¿Una trampa?_ pensó detenidamente. Escuchó unos gritos parándose lo más rápido que pudo y corriendo hacia el origen. Observó a sus compañeros pelear con una tropa de guerreros buscando con la mirada a Naruto. _¿Dónde se metió?_ Se volteó corriendo hacia el bosque de vuelta intentando detectar el chakra del kyubi. En medio de su desesperación volvió a recordar las palabras de la gondaime, y una clara respuesta.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, haciendo los sellos necesarios y activando el chidori.

No retrocedería.

No huiría como un cobarde, quedándose sentado mientras los demás luchaban por él.

Protegería a los suyos.

Con su vida si era necesario.

**...**

**.**

Continuará.

**.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews! me acabo de dar cuenta como responder así que haré lo más que pueda...<p>

eso!

gracias por seguir esta historia!


	8. Chapter VII

**Declaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

Revizado por Natzabel

Leve NaruSaku

_Si usted quiere leer este capítulo (o de la mitad hacia abajo) con alguna música cebollera (de amor) no me hago responsable_ -le dio pena su propio fanfic-

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

...

.

–Sasuke-kun ¡Pudiste haber muerto! –Le recriminó Sakura extrayendo el veneno de un corte en la espalda y cerrando la herida. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–No es para tanto–

–¡No te hagas el genial teme…Auch! –Se quejó el rubio mirándose los vendajes de los brazos –¡Como arde este veneno de mierda…!– Miró hacia el ninja renegado que se encontraba bien atado e inconsciente –¡Y ese bastardo solo nos ocasionó tantos problemas…!–

–Es un maestro en venenos Naruto, que no te sorprenda –Respondió Kakashi levantándose ileso –No debieron confiarse por ser un renegado clase C– Naruto le frunció el seño.

–Lo dices porque a ti no te tiró esos kunais del demonio– Maldijo.

Sai se acercó hacia ellos con una tropa de anbu y al igual que los ninjas, con un corte en el rostro previamente curado por Sakura.

–Nos encargaremos de él –Dijo uno de ellos. Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron donde habían dejado al Ninja.

–Que agrios –comentó el rubio levantándose y cogiendo su bolso– Hasta tú eres menos pesado que ellos teme–

–Lo tomaré como un cumplido dobe– Sasuke se levantó también, frunciendo ligeramente el seño.

No dijo nada durante el camino de regreso. Y no era como si tuviera algo que decir. Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos como era habitual en él, Sai decía comentarios agrios y era golpeado por Sakura. Y el rubio por defender a la copia barata también era golpeado.

Se preguntó si desde el principio hubiese sido así. Y si él no hubiese sido elegido y Sai hubiese sido parte del equipo 7 desde su formación. Probablemente la historia hubiera sido otra para Naruto. Probablemente se hubiera ahorrado todos esos años persiguiéndolo y no se hubiese humillado tanto. Y probablemente no le hubiese temblado la mano al intentar matarlo.

Y aunque no quiso reconocerlo se sintió un poco aterrado. Pero no por el hecho en sí.

Y se sintió fuera de lugar, otra vez.

–Creo que eres el único que ha madurado –Mencionó Kakashi al observarlos– Al menos más que ellos–Sonrió.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–Son parte de sus propias naturalezas Kakashi. No se trata de madurez–

Kakashi lo miró curioso –¿Los estás defendiendo? –El azabache volvió a negar para encogerse de hombros.

–Sólo un comentario que me permitiré por última vez –Kakashi volvió a sonreírle.

Dejaron de hablar cuando la entrada de la aldea se alzó ante ellos. ¿Cuántas veces no la había vislumbrado sonriente y feliz de estar vivo? ¿Cuántas veces más la había visto como la entrada al lugar de sus propias desdichas? ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado destruirla con todo su contenido?

Y ahora estaba allí, admirándola. Quizás una de las últimas veces en mucho tiempo. Qué curioso podía ser el destino para un ninja.

Sintió la mirada de Naruto, devolviéndole el gesto con mutismo y la indiferencia de siempre.

–Estás raro…–Sasuke alzó una ceja– Usualmente no miras tanto la entrada de Konoha, teme–

Sasuke se encogió de hombros

–Usualmente –Repitió.

–Quedan libres chicos –habló Kakashi en cuanto cruzaron las grandes puertas– Haré el informe y… nos vemos mañana– Observó a Sasuke un momento –Y… eso–Dudo un poco.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada silenciosa. Realmente no quería mencionar su partida. Sabia que Naruto se negaría y haría hasta lo imposible para que no se fuera. Y Sasuke no quería arriesgarse a que eso pasara.

El _tenía_ que irse. A como diera lugar.

–Te acompaño –Dijo Sasuke indiferente. Naruto alzó una ceja.

–Si él va yo voy –Respondió entrecerrando los ojos– Algo se traen ustedes dos–

Kakashi hizo una carcajada.

–¿Problemas de atención Naruto-kun? –Intervino Sai– ¿Tienes a Sakura-san para ti solo, y también quieres a Sasuke-kun? Que egoísta eres– Sonrió al ver la cara ofuscada del rubio.

–No digas tonterías Sai– Respondió Sakura tomando del brazo al rubio– Nos vamos Naruto. Hace tiempo que no tenemos una cita– Sonrió coqueta jalando del brazo al rubio y llevándoselo antes que pudiera decir algo más.

Sasuke se sintió agradecido, aunque le pareció algo irónico.

–Bien, vamos. Hay que ver lo de tu misión– Dijo Kakashi.

–Así que era cierto…–Respondió Sai siguiéndolos.

–Tú qué dices algo, lo lamentarás –Amenazó el Uchiha. Sai levantó las manos en son de paz.

Caminaron hacia la torre Hokage. Kakashi se separó de ellos para entregar el informe, o según Sai dictaminó, coquetear con el pobre de Iruka.

–Sasuke-san – Sasuke se volteo hacia él –¿Estás seguro de hacer eso? Naruto-kun no…–

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–Esto es algo más allá que Naruto, Sai. Naruto ha decidido su vida hace mucho tiempo. Y era cuestión de tiempo para que yo decidiera mi propio camino–

–Pero…–

–Naruto es impulsivo y muy infantil, pero tiene la suficiente determinación para caminar solo, Sai. Aunque de vez en cuando necesite ayuda por lo dobe que puede llegar a ser. Pero estás tú, está Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka y toda la aldea para apoyarlo– Se encogió de hombros– No creo que haga la diferencia si me marchase o no esta vez.

Sai estiró la mano.

–Ahora me caes bien Sasuke. Aunque hayas sido un bastardo–

Sasuke le estrechó la mano sonriendo de lado.

–Lo mismo digo, Sai–

Sasuke volvió a echarle una mirada al informe, antes de devolvérselo a la Hokage.

–Ya envié la información para que vallan a recogerte a Sinyo(1), Sasuke. Confío en que no tengas grandes problemas de aquí en adelante.

–¿Es todo?– Tsunade asintió –Me retiro Hokage-sama–

–Cuídate, Sasuke–

No se encontró con nadie a la salida, lo que le vino muy bien esta vez. Ya sabía por Sai que algo estaban sospechando, y no quería atraer ninguna clase de problema que perjudicara esa misión.

Llegó a su casa lo más rápido que pudo y se puso a empacar. El gato rubio lo siguió no con muy buen genio. Sasuke suspiró. Tenía que hablar con el animal.

–Hey –Le habló sentado en la cama. El gato se subió a su lado sin embargo no se acercó a él –Me iré a una misión. Y será un periodo largo de tiempo. Así que te dejé encargado a Iruka desde entonces. Pórtate bien con él. Se supone que ahora eres un Uchiha, y los Uchiha tenemos que mantener el apellido con orgullo antes que nada si? –El gato no hizo ningún sonido, manteniendo aún los ojos posados en él.

Sasuke se levantó echando más ropa y armas en el bolso.

–Y Te repito… no me sigas –Sermoneó al animal que a juzgar por su expresión no le hacía ninguna gracia –Oye… deberías ser más comprensivo. Al menos te dejé una casa y un nuevo amo –El gato se restregó en su pierna. El Uchiha suspiró– De verdad eres como ese idiota…Dobe– Acarició al animal haciendo una leve sonrisa. –Estarás bien… ambos lo estarán–

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sasuke dejó al gato en su alcoba y caminó hacia la entrada principal.

–¿Hola? –Saludó Kakashi con una sonrisa. Sasuke levantó una ceja.

–Sasuke-kun –Sonrió Iruka– Kakashi-sensei me habló acerca del gato y…–Sasuke les dio el paso –Gracias.

Ambos ninjas caminaron hacia el comedor. Sasuke fue a buscar al gato.

–¿En que quedamos? –Reclamó al ver que el animal no quería irse mirándolo indignado –Ya te lo dije. No puedo dejarte solo– Lo tomó en brazos caminando hacia el comedor.

Ambos ninjas hablaban bajo. Sasuke lo ignoró entrando hacia la habitación con el animal –Hey–Se sentó junto a ellos.

Iruka sonrió acercando la mano hacia el animal. El gato lo olió durante unos segundos, para dejarse acariciar gustoso.

–A mí me odia –Kakashi alzó una ceja. Iruka lo miró divertido.

–Tienes la esencia de tus perros Kakashi-sensei. Es lógico–acarició al gato– Ya se acostumbrará… ¿tiene algún nombre Sasuke?

El aludido se encogió de hombros –No. Nunca pensé en quedármelo de todas maneras. Me acostumbre a que no lo tuviera–Iruka asintió mirando al gato fijamente.

–Naruto le puso teme al gato negro… pero creo que llamar idiota a un gato es…–El castaño frunció el entrecejo. Kakashi lo miró divertido.

–Naruto le puso así porque según él se parece a Sasuke, Iruka-sensei –Sasuke apretó los dientes.

Iruka lo observó enigmático.

–Podría ponerle dobe –Intervino Sasuke. Ambos lo miraron– Digo, para ver si le gusta que lo llamen así –Entrecerró los ojos. Iruka hizo una carcajada.

–Ustedes nunca cambiarán –Sonrió con ganas– Me alegra mucho, sí. Lamentaría si algún día perdieran esa esencia –Miró al azabache serio– Espero que no te cambie esta misión Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió, aunque sintió la mentira recorrer su rostro. Eso era lo que precisamente pretendía. _Cambiar._ O mejorar según su punto de vista.

–Nos tenemos que ir –Se levantó Iruka– Me llevare a… Dobe –Frunció el ceño al repetir el nombre del gato. Kakashi lo miró divertido– Que estés bien Sasuke –Sonrió levantando la mano.

Sasuke se la estrechó haciendo una media sonrisa

–Igualmente Iruka-sensei–

–Suerte Sasuke –Kakashi le revolvió el cabello. Sasuke hizo una mueca.

–Igualmente y… ¿puedes ir a la boda en representación mía? –Kakashi asintió– Ya sabes… para que el dobe no haga alguna estupidez…–susurró.

El ninja volvió a asentir. Le dirigieron una última mirada significativa, antes que la puerta se cerrase tras sus espaldas.

Sasuke miró la puerta durante un pequeño lapsus, tirándose al sillón cansado.

–mi último día…–Susurró.

La última vez que estaría en la casa en mucho tiempo. Tuvo la impresión de que mañana sería otro día normal. De que se levantaría a la misma hora de siempre, caminaría al parque donde siempre se encontraban. De que Sai comenzaría coquetearle, de que Sakura apenas y le hablaría aún tímida por los últimos sucesos. De que Naruto llegaría más tarde y se excusaría con una sonrisa, intentando pelear con él. Que luego Sai haría un comentario que le valdría un golpe de la pelirosa, y que Naruto al defenderlo se ganaría otro gran golpe. De que Kakashi llegaría con una sonrisa culpable, e inventaría un argumento más estúpido que el día anterior, y que daría comienzo a un día más o menos normal…

Negó con la cabeza golpeándose internamente. ¡Qué rápido se había acostumbrado a la monotonía!

Se levantó y recorrió la casa a paso lento. Recuerdos de su hermano. Recuerdos de sus padres. Recuerdos de sí mismo.

Su soledad, su propia determinación.

Y no pudo dejar que una sonrisa se le escapara de los labios.

–_¿Esto era lo que querías para mí, Itachi?_–

Agradeció internamente que no fueran los vestigios antiguos de su clan. Que Pain se hubiera encargado de destruir el recuerdo del odio de su clan. De todos sus errores.

De todo lo bueno y lo malo del clan Uchiha.

Pero no era algo de lo que Sasuke se fuese a lamentar o a resentir.

Y pensaba que Itachi tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

Salió de la mansión dispuesto a mirarlo todo por última vez. Tenía un presentimiento. De esos en los que el cuerpo te gritaba "no lo hagas" y que tu cabeza cuestionaba "¿Por qué no?". Sasuke sabía que los ninjas no eran videntes. Pero también sabía cuando un ninja presentía algo importante.

Y él tenía la sensación que sería una de las últimas veces que podría observar aquel paraje.

Caminó rumbo a la ciudad, deteniéndose en las cercanías del pequeño muelle donde entrenó por primera vez su elemento. Sonrió con nostalgia observando el agua tranquila. Muchas veces, cuando estaba estresado o triste se sentaba en él, y contemplaba la inmensidad de la noche.

_Lástima que fuera por última vez_.

Siguió caminando. Tanto paisaje que mirar, tanto recuerdo. Se sentía especialmente nostálgico para él.

_Quizás porque no le dije a nadie…_ Pensó descuidadamente.

Pero sabía que a la menor mención su plan se habría frustrado.

Sasuke observó un grupo de personas que se acercaban. Estuvo a punto de volverse por otro camino cuando observó el techo. _¿Por qué no?_

Fue lo bastante sigiloso para pasar desapercibido por ellos. Suspiró aliviado continuando con su paseo nocturno. En una casa especialmente alta, se dio el lujo de observar la luna.

–_Quizás él tenía razón…_–

Miró hacia abajo, viendo como Naruto y Sakura caminaba del brazo hacia el barrio. Sasuke los observó sin ánimo de acercarse. Un suave viento corrió en su rostro, moviendo los cabellos del Uchiha hacia atrás.

Observó como Sakura se pegaba al brazo de Naruto. Cómo Naruto sonrió rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos y estrechándola en un abraso. Cómo ante la mirada sonrojada de la chica decidió bajar el rostro y tras susurrarle algo, juntó sus labios con los de la chica.

Y Sasuke sonrió. Aunque en su pecho se escocía una gran desilusión y una gran soledad sonrió. Sonrió por él. Sonrió por su felicidad.

Y volvió a mirar la luna dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos por última vez.

–_Quizás él… tenía razón…_–

Ni siquiera era de mañana. Nunca se había demorado tanto en vestirse pero tampoco había razón para apresurarse.

Se dio el tiempo para observar toda la casa antes de tomar el bolso en sus hombros, cerrar la puerta con llave, y trancar la misma.

Caminó hacia la entrada volteándose y observando la gran casona por última vez. A pesar de todas las veces que tuvo que limpiar las paredes y reponer los vidrios, estaba ese pequeño vestigio que le resultaba deprimente.

Levemente recordó la primera vez en que se fue. En lo vacía que se veía en ese entonces.

Y en lo desolada que nuevamente se vería.

Dejó salir un suspiro melancólico, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia la entrada más cercana.

Las calles se encontraban vacías. Por lo menos de eso se había asegurado. De irse a un horario lo bastante temprano para asegurarse de no encontrarse con nadie.

Sasuke sabía que en lo más interno de él hubiese deseado que al menos una persona supiera lo que estaba pasando. Que alguien más que Kakashi y Naruto se hubiera dado el tiempo de _entenderlo_. Quizás no hubiese cometido aquel error garrafal y no estaría tan solo.

Qué simple era mentirse de esa manera.

A medida que sus pasos lo llevaban fuera de la aldea y más cerca de su incierto futuro no dudo en recordar cada momento feliz que tuvo en aquellos rincones. Los juegos de niños, las peleas, los castigos. Dejándolos salir, dejándolos atrás. Como Kakashi había dicho; Ya era tiempo de superarlo. De dejarlo todo atrás y avanzar.

Avanzar como debió haberlo hecho desde el principio.

Un maullido lo hizo detenerse justo cuando el último edificio de Konoha se alzaba ante él, y la primera salida de Konoha se alzaba.

Se volteó. El gato que hacia unas horas había dejado a Iruka estaba sentado en la mitad de la calle, moviendo la cola suavemente. Sasuke alzó una ceja avanzando hacia él.

–¿No te dije que no me siguieras? –El gato se restregó en su pierna ronroneando– Espero nos volvamos a ver –Deseó.

El gato negro se acercó a ambos, restregándose contra el gato rubio. Sasuke sonrió agachándose y acariciándolos a ambos –Cuiden de ambos– susurró sonriéndoles de corazón.

Al menos el "dobe" y el "teme" si estarían juntos.

Observó a los gatos marcharse sin que su sonrisa saliera de su rostro.

_Me pregunto sí…_ Negó con la cabeza insistente. Sabía que estaba buscando una excusa para retroceder sus pasos. Así que volteó y siguió caminando hacia la entrada. Cuando las grandes puertas verdes estaban ante él supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Supo que _debía_ hacerlo.

Algo como un murmullo escuchó a su espalda. Se tensó un poco y tuvo miedo de retroceder. Pero por su mente pasó la imagen que se encargó de inmortalizar en su solitaria alma dándole fuerzas.

Porque era su mejor amigo.

Y no fue cuando las puertas se abrieron a él que le dio alcance y pudo voltearlo.

–¡Teme! –Naruto le tocó el hombro jadeando del cansancio. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

–¿Qué haces aquí dobe?–

–¡¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"? ¿Sabes lo mucho que tuve que correr para darte alcance Sasuke-bastardo? –Se cruzó de brazos– ¡¿Cómo es eso que te vas?–

–No creí que tuvieran que repetirte las cosas más de una vez para entender Usuratonkashi –Sasuke estuvo a punto de reírse al ver la cara de furia del rubio –¿Quién te contó?–

–¡Te atreviste a aceptar la misión en vez de Kakashi-sensei 'ttebayo! ¡Si yo sabía que aún tiene esas estúpidas preferencias!–Acusó levantando el dedo hacia el rostro de Sasuke. El azabache frunció el seño apartando la mano– Fui donde Iruka a buscar unas cosas y Kakashi-sensei me dijo…–Se calló abruptamente. Sasuke suspiró, aunque resignándose a recriminarle algo a Kakashi. A estas instancias ¿de qué valía? La decisión estaba tomada– P-pero… ¡eso no importa ahora! ¡Tú no te puedes ir! ¡Eres mi padrino de bodas dattebayo! –Gritó.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de responderle con una pesadez pero se detuvo casi al último momento –Dejé a Kakashi a cargo, dobe– Se encogió de hombros– Debería ser suficiente.

–¡Claro que no! –Lo tomó de la mano caminando en sentido contrario– ¡Ahora iremos donde Tsunade y tú…–

Sasuke se soltó suspirando.

–Naruto tu…–El rubio le dirigió una dura mirada. Sasuke supo que si otro fuera el caso la expresión de "_sin peros_" hubiera bastado para cerrar la boca y obedecer a regañadientes pero…

Ese no era el día.

–No puedo –Dijo mirándole a los ojos. Pero no era una mirada desafiante. Era esa clase de expresión lastimera que Sasuke guardaba sólo para si mismo.

Pero era la última vez.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó Naruto después de unos segundos. El Uchiha negó con la cabeza.

–Es necesario –Miró hacia el cielo cada vez más claro durante unos momentos– Kakashi tiene algo que lo ata a este lugar. Y tú también dobe. En cambio yo…–

Naruto negó con la cabeza enérgico tomándole del brazo.

–¿Y qué hay de mí Teme? ¡Estoy yo! ¡Y Sakura-chan, y el bastardo de Sai, y Kakashi…!–Sasuke negó lentamente– ¿No es suficiente? ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te quedes bastardo?–

Se veía enojado y herido. Su cerebro quería hacer algo que ni él ni el propio Naruto le hubiesen perdonado jamás, y no valía la pena tampoco. ¿Qué podía valer un sentimiento unilateral pasajero por la amistad y _hermandad_ que tanto habían defendido?

No. No lo valía.

–¡¿Estás huyendo nuevamente? –Insistió el rubio.

–No estoy huyendo. Y no tienes que hacer nada, Naruto. No tienes que perseguirme _otra vez_–

Se miraron a los ojos durante minutos sin decir nada. Sasuke bajó la vista observando los puños de Naruto –_No… no lo entenderías_– Susurró en voz baja.

–¿Qué es lo que no entiendo teme? ¿Qué quieres salir nuevamente de aquí? ¿Por qué volviste teme? –Sasuke lo miró inexpresivo– ¡No soy idiota! –Lo tomó de ambos brazos– ¡por mucho que tú y Kakashi lo crean! ¡Quiero entenderte teme! ¡De verdad quiero hacerlo! ¡Pero no puedo entender si no me dices dattebayo!– Gritó frustrado.

Sasuke volvió a mirar su rostro.

–Tú me entiendes más que cualquiera dobe. Pero no podrás entender mis motivos por mucho que te lo explique. No en estos momentos– Susurró. Naruto bajó los brazos, mirando al piso.

Suspiró nuevamente. Y acercó su cuerpo al del rubio abrasándole con un brazo similar al primer encuentro que tuvieron cuando el azabache abandonó Konoha por primera vez.

–Tienes una chica que te espera…–Susurró cerca de su oído– Y una aldea que te apoya y espera al sexto Hokage… no vale la pena arriesgarte sabiendo lo que dejas aquí, Naruto.

Sasuke se alejó del chico parándose frente a frente. Y por primera vez en su vida, dejó que su atisbo de orgullo se fuera a la mierda, dirigiéndole la sonrisa menos orgullosa de su vida. Ni siquiera se le acercaba a las que le dirigía a Itachi en su niñez. Naruto lo observó con los ojos desencajados sin atreverse a moverse de su lugar. Sasuke se volteó y nuevamente caminó hacia la salida de Konoha.

–De verdad… eres como un gato vagabundo teme…–Susurró Naruto lo bastante fuerte para que solo Sasuke lo oyera.

Sasuke se volteó y le sonrió con superioridad.

–Y tú un usuratonkashi–

.

.

.

_Continuará._

...

.

(1) Pueblo anterior a Yinsei(el pueblo de la muerte donde Sasuke se dirigirá).

.

* * *

><p>Gracias por los reviews! no, no me molesta recibir pergaminos xD me hacen feliz~~ :D!<p>

gracias por leer!


	9. Arco Argumental I

**Declaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

Revizado por Natzabel

.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves aclaraciones:<strong>

Los _arcos argumentales_ en este fanfic, serán las historias entre capítulos narradas por otros personajes, principalmente Sakura, Kakashi, o Naruto (de preferencia éste).

A diferencia del relleno (presiento que la mayoría lo relacionará con este) si tienen importancia dentro del universo de Ser un gato vagabundo, puesto que nos ayudará a entender las acciones de muchos personajes.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Arco argumental I: Sakura <strong>(_Universo dentro del capítulo 7_)

**...**

**.  
><strong>

No. Ella _no_ estaba celosa.

El fulminar con la mirada a Sai y hacerle saber la paliza que le esperaba no eran celos.

–No digas tonterías Sai– Respondió Sakura tomando del brazo al rubio y sin perder en vista a Sasuke– Nos vamos Naruto. Hace tiempo que no tenemos una cita– Sonrió coqueta jalando del brazo al rubio _asegurándose_ de que Sai no pudiera decirle alguna estupidez. No porque estaba celosa de Sasuke.

Porque ella era una novia muy buena, tan buena que se aseguraba que su prometido no escuchara las estupideces de alguien que sabía que lo único que pensaba era de la cintura para abajo.

–¿Y? ¿Dónde vamos? –Preguntó en cuanto se aseguró que estaba lo bastante lejos de ellos. Naruto miraba al frente pensativo –¡Naruto! –Lo zamarreó.

Naruto pareció despabilarse, mirándola con una expresión de disculpa.

–Jeje, lo siento ttebayo –rascó su cabeza sonriéndole– Es que pienso que el teme y Kakashi-sensei algo se traen –Frunció el seño– ¿Qué crees Sakura-chan? Pienso que han estado raros estos días y…–

–Sí, si, como sea –Frunció el seño. Pero no estaba molesta. No, no tenía por qué estarlo. No porque el 90% del día Naruto no hablase nada más que de Sasuke significaba que ella no fuera importante para el rubio– Pero ahora estamos solos –le guiñó un ojo, que Naruto no pareció captar –Y hace días que no tenemos una cita –volvió a fruncir el ceño.

–Ah… pues… ¿Dónde quieres ir Sakura-chan? –Preguntó este dudoso, aún en sus pensamientos.

Sakura sintió como su indignación crecía, pero decidió hacerla a un lado. No si quería que el rubio se molestara y fuera a la casa de Sasuke como hacía siempre. Ya bastante tenía con las burlas de Sai por el estado de Naruto en esa fiesta, y lo posesivo que se puso con el Uchiha. Pero no era porque ella los había seguido a la fiesta para asegurarse de que el azabache no le pusiera las garras encima. Si no porque ella era una buena novia, siempre preocupada por su futuro esposo.

–Caminemos por el parque –Sonrió, tomando a Naruto del brazo posesivamente.

Se acercaron al parque más cercano en un mutismo que preocupó a la pelirosa. No porque no estuviera acostumbrada, si no porque Naruto no era de los que se pudieran estar callados más de 30 segundos.

–Naruto, ¿te parece si mañana vamos a comer a mi casa? Mi madre preguntó por ti…–

Naruto negó con la cabeza –Mañana quedé de comer ramen con Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei. Y convenceré al teme para que valla también –bufó enojado– Ya es hora que deje de hacer de antisocial dattebayo–

Sakura volvió a fruncir el entrecejo enfadada. Pero volvió a armarse de paciencia.

A decir verdad ella hace mucho también hablaba mucho de Sasuke. Y se enojaba mucho cuando le regañaban por hablar de él. Sobre todo Naruto, quien enfadado siempre le recriminaba su falta de preocupación por él. ¡Pero este es un caso totalmente distinto! Naruto estaba enamorado de ella, sí señor. Y Sasuke-kun encontraría una mujer que aguantara lo frío y misterioso y cool… -se golpeó mentalmente- y ella sonreiría y apretaría el brazo de su esposo asegurándole a todos que _ella_ era la esposa del sexto Hokage de Konoha, y mantendría a todos los amigotes de Naruto lejos de su vida y la de él. Partiendo por el Uchiha.

Sakura miró a dos ancianos caminar hacia ellos. Sonrió al ver como el hombre ayudaba a su esposa a sentarse, apenas y pudiendo moverse él.

–Mira… –apuntó a ambos ancianos. Naruto los miró con curiosidad– ¿No te gustaría que llegásemos a sí a viejitos? –Sonrió complacida.

Naruto observó a los ancianos frunciendo el entrecejo.

–¿Tú no querías ser como ba-chan cuando fueras anciana ttebayo? Además yo no quiero ser calvo –Negó enérgico– ¡Mira! –Apuntó a dos ancianos jugando ajedrez– ¿A que el del pelo negro se parece al teme? ¡Si es igual! –Se soltó del brazo de la pelirosa acercándose a uno de los ancianos –Disculpe, ¿tiene alguna relación con el clan Uchiha ttebayo? –

Pero Sakura no escuchó la respuesta del anciano y tampoco tenía la intensión de hacerlo. Su conciencia le dictaba que eso no estaba bien. Que un hombre realmente enamorado no estaría pensando en su mejor amigo…todo el día. Que cuando estuvieran solos ella tendría que ser su mundo.

La pelirosa lo miró angustiada ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Al cabo de unos minutos Naruto volvió con una sonrisa en el rostro, y con unos dulces en las manos que no dudó en compartir con la pelirosa.

–¡Y me invitó a un bingo la próxima semana dattebayo! ¡Y dijo que tendrían ramen y tomate, así que invitaré al teme también! ¿Crees que quiera venir? ¡Igualmente el viejo dijo que lo invitara, pero como Sasuke es tan antipático creo que no querrá venir ttebayo, aunque…–

–¡Naruto! –Le gritó levantándose. Naruto la miró con curiosidad echándose otro dulce en la boca –¡Llevas todo el día hablando de Sasuke-kun!

–¿Si? No me había dado cuenta 'ttebayo –ladeó el rostro.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Si apenas y me has dejado decir algo! –Puso sus manos en su cintura frunciéndole el entrecejo, se sentía indignada y herida de una manera que ni ella comprendía. La conversación con Sasuke volvía a taladrarle la mente. "_La diferencia es que yo nunca te quise Sakura. Y Naruto se desvive por ti y tú lo sabes_ " ¿Y por qué su mente le decía todo lo contrario?

¿Y por qué se sentía tan culpable por ello?

–Y…nosotros …–Dudó un poco– ¡Necesitamos tener aún más citas! ¡Y tú te la pasas con tus amigos! ¡Si no es Sasuke-kun, es Shikamaru con Chouji, y si no son ellos es Sasuke-kun, y si no es Sasuke-kun, es Kiba y Shino! ¿Y adonde quedo yo? ¡Se supone que nos casaremos en un mes!–

Naruto le tomó una mano –No pensé que te molestase que me juntara con Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino, Sakura-chan–

Sakura estuvo a punto de golpearlo con el banco en el que estaban sentados. Pero tomó otra bocanada de aire y contó hasta 20 antes de volver a intentarlo.

–¡No es eso! ¡Sólo te pido que pasemos más tiempo juntos! ¡Somos novios Naruto! ¡Se supone que los novios hacen eso! –Insistió sintiéndose desesperada. Naruto abrió la boca para hablar pero se detuvo a último momento. –¿Qué? –Preguntó ya desesperada.

–Me vas a golpear si te lo digo dattebayo–

–Te voy a golpear si no me lo dices ahora –Amenazó.

Naruto hizo una mueca levantando las manos.

–Pues…–

–¡Hey frentona! –Sakura se volteó levantando el puño.

–¡Ino-cerda! –gritó frunciendo el seño. Ino se acercaba del brazo de un Chunnin un poco más bajo que Naruto y que Sakura sabía, era menor que ellos–¿Qué demonios quieres? –Chilló

–¿Es así como le hablas a tu madrina de bodas? –Dijo aparentemente indignada– Qué poca clase…–arrugó la nariz.

–Ino-san…–Susurró el chico mirando a Sakura de reojo. Ino no pareció importarle, palmeándole el hombro con la otra mano.

–No te preocupes querido, Sakura es fea de nacimiento –Sonrió con galantería.

–¡Ino!–

–Ya ya, que es broma… ¿acaso no tienes sentido del humor? –Sakura la observó con cara de pocos amigos –Veo que no– Se puso en puntillas –¡Naruto!

Naruto se acercó a la kunoichi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Ino-chan –

–Acércate Naruto, que la frente de Sakura no me deja verte bie…digo, que no te he visto últimamente –Naruto sonrió nerviosamente– ¿Estaban en una cita?

–¡Si! ¡Y estas molestando! –Gritó Sakura aferrándose al brazo de Naruto.

–Más bien querida, parecía que querías freír al pobre de Naruto en aceite ¡Pero aún te puedes arrepentir Naru! –Le guiñó un ojo. Sakura gruñó.

–Eh… yo…jajaja claro que… no…–sintió claramente el aura asesina de la pelirosa. Naruto sudó frío sobándose las manos.

–Por cierto, no saben lo que vi hace dos días –Sonrió cómplice acercándose hacia ellos. Naruto y Sakura no dudaron en acercarse a la chica– ¿A que no saben cuál es la conquista de Hinata? – Se echó una mano a la boca tapándosela y haciendo una risita. Naruto y Sakura la miraron curiosos –¡Sasuke-kun! –exclamó haciendo una risita.

–¿Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó Sakura turbada.

–¿El teme?–

–No lo creo…–Dijeron al unísono. Ino alzó una ceja.

–¿Seguros? Porque créanme, jamás en mi vida había visto a Sasuke sonreírle a alguien así– Sonrió encantada al notar la total atención en ella– Y Hinata no se quedaba atrás les diré –

–¿Hinata y Sasuke-kun? ¿En serio? –Preguntó la pelirosa cada vez emocionada. Y no era por la perspectiva de alejar a Sasuke de una vez por todas de la atención de SU Naruto. No. Era porque ella era una buena amiga y compañera de Sasuke, y le deseaba felicidad.

–E incluso, me la topé en un entrenamiento y…¡No frentona, yo no soy como tú para abordar a las personas! –Hizo una mueca al ver la expresión de Sakura– Y le pregunté qué pensaba de Sasuke-kun–

–¿Y que dijo? –Le preguntó ansiosa la kunoichi dejando atrás su enojo. Ino sonrió pagada de sí misma.

–Que lo encontraba atractivo, y que era diferente de cómo ella pensaba… ¡Y se sonrojó! Ahí hay algo chicos –Aseguró la rubia.

–No es posible–

Todos miraron a Naruto. Fruncía el seño y no se veía nada contento.

–¿Por qué no Naruto? –Preguntó la pelirosa notando el cambio de humor en Naruto.

–Porque le pregunté al teme ese día y me dijo claramente que no– Afirmó confiado. Ino bufó.

–Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido discreto en esas cosas Naruto–

–¡Soy su mejor amigo! –Se defendió el rubio indignado.

–¿Y qué? No tiene porque contarte todo lo que piensa porque sean amigos– La rubia se encogió de hombros. Naruto frunció el ceño.

–Claro que sí. A Sasuke no le gustan… como Hinata– Se cruzó de brazos.

Sakura vio la mirada suspicaz que Ino le dirigió al rubio haciéndola fruncir el ceño. No le había gustado nada la expresión de Naruto, y menos al ver la chispa que emanó de los ojos de la Yamanaka.

–¿Ah sí? –Se soltó del brazo del otro ninja, acercándose a Naruto colocando sus manos en sus caderas –¿Y como se supone que le gustan según tu? –

–¡Bu-bueno… como Hinata no! Le gustan más…–Ino alzó una ceja– Mas… con más personalidad dattebayo!–

–Así que con personalidad…–Repitió sonriendo de lado. Sakura estaba que explotaba. Podía ver el nerviosismo y los celos de Naruto, y la cara de suficiencia de Ino por eso.

–¡Nos tenemos que ir! –Sakura tomó a Naruto del brazo con la intención de alejarlos lo más que pudieran de la ninja –¡Nos vemos!–

–Si…¡hasta mañana ttebayo!–Dijo turbado el rubio.

Fueron a un restaurant familiar, donde cenaron. Naruto miraba su plato sin la intención de hablar o despegar la mirada de este. Sakura estaba de los nervios. ¿Qué había sido eso de hace un rato? Naruto estaba claramente…¡No, no podía ser! –Se golpeó mentalmente– ¡Naruto estaba enamorado de ella! ¡De ella!

Asintió para sí misma devorando prácticamente toda la carne. Miró el anillo dándose confianza.

–¿Sakura-chan? –Preguntó el rubio con cuidado. La pelirosa alzó la mirada curiosa–Te vas a atragantar…–Sakura alzó una ceja enojada, Naruto volvió a bajar la vista hacia su plato– Digo…Nada–

Sakura notó el aire incómodo que se formaba pero no intentó en romperlo. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Salieron del local sin hablar más de lo necesario. Hacía algo de frío, pero Sakura simplemente lo ignoró.

Había decidido jugarse una carta muy importante.

–Naruto…–Un aire frío les llegó directamente al rostro. Se llevó las manos a los brazos intentando refregárselos para darse calor. Naruto notó esto, pasándole los brazos por los hombros estrechándola en un abraso.

Sakura nunca había sentido un abraso más frío que ese.

–Estoy sola hoy y…–Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban con el solo hecho de pensarlo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

–Te llevo a casa–

Naruto bajó el rostro acercándolo al de ella, Sakura cerró los ojos. Fue un pequeño toque, un suave rose. Sakura abrió los ojos mirando los azules. Naruto volvió a dirigir la mirada al camino, incitándola a caminar.

Sakura se sentía algo decepcionada. Eran muy pocas las veces en las que Naruto la besaba y cuando lo hacía, sentía como si estuviera besando a su hermano. Y aún más, cuando intentaba perderse en su mirada –algo que Sakura sabía, eran cosas que los enamorados hacían– Naruto no parecía tener la intensión de hacerlo. Y cuando lo hacía, era solo y por el bien de alguna misión.

Y algo que Sakura si había notado, eran las veces que Naruto sí había logrado perderse en la mirada de alguien, y aquella persona estaba lejos de ser ella.

Y otra vez pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con el Uchiha.

Sakura sabía que estaba siendo irracional. Sasuke le había asegurado –no una, ni dos ni tres veces– lo loco que Naruto estaba por ella.

¿Y por qué tenía la sensación que Naruto era capaz de dejarla atrás si Sasuke se lo pidiera?

No intercambiaron palabra hasta que la casa de los Haruno se asomó.

–Nos vemos Sakura-chan– Naruto había sonreído y se había marchado dejándola con sus pensamientos. Sakura apenas y había alzado el rostro para susurrarle un adiós.

–Sakura…–Se volteó sorprendida.

–¿Ino? –Preguntó en un susurro. La rubia asintió acercándose a ella.

–Hace tiempo que no hablamos –Señaló su bolso. Sakura asintió abriendo la puerta de su casa en silencio.

Estaba tal y como lo había dejado en la mañana. Se acercó a la cocina encendiendo el calentador de agua –¿Café? –La rubia asintió.

Ino no dijo nada, dedicándose a observar a la pelirosa, cosa que no hacía más que poner nerviosa a la misma.

Sakura le tendió la taza. Ino la recibió sentándose en uno de los sillones, Sakura se acercó también sentándose justo al frente de la rubia.

–¿y? –

Ino tomó la taza apenas rosando sus labios. Dio una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

–No deberías casarte–

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

–¿Qué? –

–Lo que oíste –La rubia tomó otro sorbo de café elegantemente– Pienso que esto es una gran farsa.

–¡¿Qué estás diciendo? –Sakura se levantó indignada y enfurecida.

–Prefiero decírtelo yo, antes que llegue el día en que te arrepientas Sakura– La ninja dejó la tasa en la mesa de centro cruzando las piernas y los brazos– Naruto no está interesado en ti.

Sakura la miró escandalizada –¡Como te atre…–

–Me atrevo porque eres mi amiga –Ino cerró los ojos un momento, para posarlos en ella con una seriedad que Sakura sólo le había visto en momentos críticos –Te encaprichaste con Naruto, igual que con Sasuke en tu niñez. Te niegas a ver que el sólo te quiere como amiga, o hermana, pero jamás como amante. Y no digo que Naruto no te quiera, pero pienso que probablemente sienta cariño hacia ti por ser su amor de la infancia –Soltó de corrido. Volvió a tomar aire– Pero definitivamente, enamorado de ti no está–

–¡Eso es mentira! Naruto si me ama…–Susurró afligida.

–Sakura, no veas fantasmas donde no los hay… tú lo viste esta tarde…viste su mirada… viste su actitud. ¿Realmente piensas que el cómo se comporta Naruto contigo es un hombre enamorado?–

–P-pero…–Los ojos de la pelirosa se encontraban aguados. Sakura miraba al piso intentando controlarse.

–No quiero que despiertes un día, y descubras que todo lo que has luchado se te valla al piso, Sakura– Dijo la rubia con preocupación– Y puede que yo esté equivocada -aunque francamente lo dudo- pero no quiero que te cases sin saber a lo que te atienes.

–¿Estás celosa cierto? –

Ino levantó el rostro mirando a Sakura con un franco desconcierto.

–¿Qué?–

Sakura la fulminaba con la mirada. Sus ojos aún estaban aguados. –¡Que estás celosa! –Ino también se levantó, preocupada –¡Si, estás celosa de mi felicidad! ¿No? ¡Toda la vida queriendo quitarme todo! ¡A Sasuke-kun! ¡Y ahora a Naruto! ¡¿No soportas que me quede con el mejor premio no? –

–¡¿Estás loca? –

–¡Claro que no! ¡Ahora lo veo claro! ¡No eres más que una envidiosa Ino! –Alzó una mano decidida hacia la puerta –No quiero volver a verte en mi vida ¿escuchaste? ¡Olvídate de ser mi madrina y mi amiga!– Se acercó a la chica dándole empujones –¡Fuera de mi casa!–

–¡Te lo advierto Sakura, vas a cometer el error más grande en tu vida por…! ¡No me empujes! ¡…Por estúpida! ¡Hasta tú te diste cuenta que Naruto está enamorado de… de…Sa…!–

–¡**No quiero escucharte**! –Cerró la puerta en la cara de la mujer.

Sakura escuchó los golpes y gritos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, pero no pudo hacer más que apoyarse en ella y dejarse caer.

–No… no es verdad –Susurró poniendo su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras que amargas lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas– Naruto me ama a mí… a mí…–

**.**

**...**

_Continuará_


	10. Arco Argumental II

**Declaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

Revizado por Natzabel.

**Breves aclaraciones:**

Los _arcos argumentales_ en este fanfic, serán las historias entre capítulos narradas por otros personajes, principalmente Sakura, Kakashi, o Naruto (de preferencia éste).

A diferencia del relleno (presiento que la mayoría lo relacionará con este) si tienen importancia dentro del universo de Ser un gato vagabundo, puesto que nos ayudará a entender las acciones de muchos personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>Arco Argumental II: Kakashi e Iruka<strong> (Universo dentro del capítulo 7)

**...**

**.  
><strong>

En cuanto pusieron los pies fuera de la mansión Uchiha, un severo mutismo los invadió. Lo único que podían escuchar eran lo cuchicheos de las gente que pasaba a su lado, el sonido del viento y uno que otro de las casas que estaban en su camino.

El gato de Sasuke –dobe, como él lo había llamado– dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Iruka. Kakashi caminaba a su lado mirando hacia todos lados, levantando la mirada en son de saludo o miraba el camino sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Iruka parecía también sumergido en los suyos, apenas y consiente de las personas que caminaban a su alrededor.

–Kakashi –Masculló lento. El ninja volteó la mirada hacia él. Iruka se detuvo. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos sin decir nada, lo que ellos sabían era una conexión lograda por el paso del tiempo. Iruka sabía que Kakashi estaba consciente de la conversación que se venía entre ambos. E Iruka no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que el ninja se escabullera como casi siempre lo hacía –Vamos a mi casa– Finalmente dijo en un tono que no admitía replica. El copy-nin asintió pasando un brazo por sus hombros, tomando un poco de aire y caminando al paso del otro.

Ni siquiera se detuvieron por los gritos de Gai-sensei y un nuevo reto para Kakashi. La mirada determinada de Iruka le bastó a la bestia verde de Konoha para carraspear y susurrar algo parecido a "_ni el copy-nin es capaz de retroceder ante él_"

En cuanto llegaron a la zona departamental, y se encerraron tras el pequeño y muy cómodo hogar de Iruka, Kakashi se permitió quitarse la máscara y echarse en el sillón más cercano. Observó a Iruka acomodar al pequeño gato en una cesta de mimbre con cojines –previamente preparado– y sentarse frente a él.

–Suéltala, sé que no estás de acuerdo Iruka-sensei pero…–

Iruka suspiró, cruzando ambos brazos y colocándolos en las rodillas.

–Sasuke aún es un niño, Kakashi–

–Sasuke está consciente del peligro que corre en ese lugar–

Iruka negó con la cabeza.

–Sabes porque lo hace…–

Kakashi alzó una ceja.

–¿Tú lo sabes?–Iruka frunció el seño. El peliplateado exhaló–No me extraña viniendo de ti –Sonrió tristemente, preguntándose lo que Sasuke pensaría si supiera que el maestro ya sabía algo que ni él mismo notaba.

Iruka miró hacia el techo antes de hablar –Incluso Naruto…déjame terminar–Fulminó al ninja con la mirada– Incluso Naruto se dio cuenta que algo va mal con Sasuke. Aunque no sabe que es–

–Naruto es de los que aprenden con el cuerpo Iruka, _es obvio_ que no sabe nada– Se lamentó internamente por la mala suerte de su estudiante. ¿Pero quién le mandaba a él a enamorarse de un chico como Naruto?

–¿No crees que sería justo que Naruto se enterara de la misión de Sasuke? –Kakashi negó con la cabeza –¿Por qué no? –Insistió.

–Porque se lo prometí a Sasuke y… pienso que no deberíamos interferir. Naruto se casará dentro de un mes Iruka–

Iruka negó con la cabeza –Ni me lo recuerdes –Suspiró sintiéndose más cansado que de costumbre– ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que Naruto me mencionó que se casaría? Una Kakashi. Sólo una– Levantó el índice con fuerza– ¡Y ni siquiera nombró a Sakura! ¡Lo único que se le pasó por la mente fue el nombrar a Sasuke como su padrino! Y créeme, escuchar a Naruto hablar cada 30 segundos de que haría cualquier cosa para que el chico accediera fue toda una hazaña –Se tomó la cabeza como si lo recordara. Kakashi hizo una mueca en comprensión –¡Y la vez que Naruto me pidió que la invitáramos a cenar! –Gimió de angustia– ¡Durante toda la cena lo único que se le vino a la mente fue hablar de Sasuke! ¡Imagínate la cara de Sakura! Fue tanto que la chica terminó golpeándolo de una manera… –Apuntó a la cocina, donde se veía claramente la pared recién pintada– ¡Pensé que lo había dejado medio-muerto Kakashi! Definitivamente, Naruto no debería hacerlo–

Kakashi le dio una palmada cariñosa en las rodillas de Iruka –Lo sé. Pero es Naruto –Ambos suspiraron– Con la sola mención de la idea se pondrá como loco… Imagínate si se te ocurriera siquiera mencionarle que…–

–Está enamorado de Sasuke. Lo sé Kakashi. Pero entiéndeme también –Lo miró suplicante– Quiero que Naruto sea feliz.

–Lo sé –Le sonrió al chunnin sentándose a su lado –me gustaría que ambos sean felices Iruka –Suspiró pasándole un brazo por los hombros– Pero no todos pueden ser felices en esta historia. ¿O preferirías que yo hubiera ido en su lugar? –Iruka negó rápidamente. Kakashi sonrió de lado.

–Pero… –Los labios del jounin sobre los suyos lo callaron momentáneamente– No creas que me quedaré sentado sabiendo que esos dos están cometiendo el error más grande de sus vidas –Pasó las manos por los hombros de Kakashi ofreciéndole una tierna sonrisa.

–Lo sé Iruka. Lo sé–

Se despertó al sentir como el otro peso abandonaba la cama. Kakashi se enderezó adormilado aún, notando como la silueta de su pareja se perdía tras la puerta. Tanteo los pantalones en la oscuridad, no sin antes mirar hacia la ventana _3 am_ pensó, poniéndose la prenda y abandonando la habitación sigilosamente.

–Sabía qué harías algo al final –Se paró en la puerta de la cocina apoyándose en la puerta. Iruka levantó la mirada culpable.

–Kakashi, yo…–

–Sasuke partirá alrededor de las 5 –Susurró. Iruka lo miró sorprendido– Es mejor que se lo digamos nosotros a que se lo escribas–murmuró dándole la espalda– Me vuelvo a dormir, te espero.

Kakashi suspiró pidiendo a los cielos que estuviera bien lo que hacían. Y supo, cuando más tarde Iruka se le unió en la cama y colocó su rostro en el pecho del peliplateado suspirando, que también pensaba lo mismo.

Que lo que ambos estaban haciendo no perjudicara más de lo necesario.

...

.

Continuará...


	11. Arco Argumental III

**Declaimer:** Naruto Masahi Kishimoto.

Revizado por Natzabel 

**Breves aclaraciones:**

Los _arcos argumentales_ en este fanfic, serán las historias entre capítulos narradas por otros personajes, principalmente Sakura, Kakashi, o Naruto (de preferencia éste).

A diferencia del relleno (presiento que la mayoría lo relacionará con este) si tienen importancia dentro del universo de Ser un gato vagabundo, puesto que nos ayudará a entender las acciones de muchos personajes.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Arco Argumental III: Naruto. **(Universo dentro del capítulo 7-8)

Se quedó parado mirando la entrada de Konoha como si esperara algo importante, dejando que pasaran las horas sin moverse de ahí. Ignoró a los ninjas que pasaron a su lado e incluso a Lee quien se atrevió a intercambiar un par de palabras preguntándole que veía con tanto ahínco.

Naruto sólo lo miró una vez. Y dando un gran suspiro volvió a mirar a la puerta.

_–Sasuke…Sasuke aceptó la misión de Kakashi, Naruto –Suspiró Iruka mirándolo con tristeza._

Naruto apretó uno de sus puños con excesiva fuerza.

_–¿Es una broma no? –Sonrió observando sus rostros. Ninguno de ellos tenía ni un atisbo de broma –¡Pero Sasuke es mi padrino! ¡El prometió que estaría!–_

_Iruka y Kakashi intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa._

_–¿Qué sucede? ¡Respóndanme ttebayo!– frunció el entrecejo. Kakashi suspiró._

_–Porque se irá esta mañana Naruto –Miró el reloj en la pared de la cocina– Mejor dicho, ya debió haberse ido –Kakashi tragó saliva– Él no quería contarte, pero consideramos que era lo mejor… para ambos._

–Mierda–

Volvió sobre sus pasos dándole la espalda a la gran puerta.

_–¿Cómo que no quería contarme ttebayo? –Se levantó enfurecido– ¡Somos amigos! ¡Sasuke no me escondería algo así!– Se cruzó de brazos –Seguro que lo obligaron a aceptar la misión–dijo con indignación– Como esos aldeanos de mierda no hacen más que molestarlo…–_

_Kakashi negó con la cabeza._

_–Sasuke lo decidió por si mismo Naruto. No fue obligado por ningún motivo… que tu estés barajando– Naruto abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar– Ya sé lo que dirás. Pero los motivos de Sasuke solo los conoce él mismo–_

_Naruto caminó hacia la puerta no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a los dos adultos. ¡Ya vería ese bastardo por huir como cobarde nuevamente!_

No sabía qué hacer.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en una encrucijada de la que no veía ninguna salida. Apretó los labios y endureció el rostro. Intentaba poner su mente en blanco pensando lógicamente ¿Cuándo no había visto a sus amigos partir? ¡El mismo partió de Konoha dejándolo todo atrás durante dos años! ¡No tenía nada de malo que Sasuke decidiera irse, aún en la víspera de su boda!

¡Era un ninja maldita sea! Sabía que el Uchiha estaba cumpliendo sus obligaciones. Lo sabía.

–_Tienes una chica que te espera…–Susurró cerca de su oído haciéndolo estremecerse un poco– Y una aldea que te apoya y espera al sexto Hokage… no vale la pena arriesgarte sabiendo lo que dejas aquí, Naruto._

¿Y por qué se sentía más solo de lo que nunca se había sentido antes?

Se detuvo abruptamente asustando a unos perros que pasaban por ahí. El animal le ladró a Naruto un par de veces antes de seguir con su camino. Naruto miraba hacia el frente con la vista en blanco.

_¿Y si de verdad estaba enamorado de Sakura?_ Pensó. Pero recordó la expresión que Sasuke ponía cada vez que se lo mencionaba, rindiéndose al respecto. Sin mencionar la expresión de descontento con el simple hecho que Sakura se encontrase cerca, que Sasuke dejaba entrever.

Y honestamente, él no tenía ninguna esperanza ni ganas de fomentar una amistad entre ellos. No si quería terminar golpeado y quemado por ambas partes.

Y ni él mismo entendía el porqué le molestaría tanto aquello.

Volvió a caminar, alertando a otro perro que se le había acercado, y había echado un ladrido al notar la indiferencia del Uzumaki. Naruto miró a un punto en la calle intentando no pensar nada. Al no conseguirlo, resolvió negar con la cabeza y resignado, caminó a casa.

Ya encontraría una manera de resolver ese asunto.

Con el estómago y la boca llena de ramen, Naruto consiguió calmar su ansiedad del todo. Aunque aún sentía nostalgia e indignación por la partida de Sasuke, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que la confianza que había entre él y el Uchiha no tenía que ver con la decisión que había optado.

Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera oírlo por sí mismo.

Se acercó a su desordenado cuarto, sacando la chaqueta naranja de todos los días y poniéndosela con rapidez. Y casi con la misma velocidad, saliendo de su casa dando un gran portazo e ignorando los gritos de sus vecinos.

–Ya sabía que te tendría aquí –La gondaime alzó una ceja mirándolo severa. Esto no amedrentó a Naruto, quien se cruzó de brazos echándole competencia –¿A qué debo tu visita? –Preguntó irónica.

–¿Por qué dejaste al teme tomar esa misión ttebayo?–

Tsunade frunció el ceño.

–Porque se me antojó –dobló sus manos sonriendo orgullosa.

–¿Por qué se te antojo? ¡Sasuke aun es un gennin oba-chan!–

–Eso ya lo sé. Kakashi lo recomendó muy bien Naruto –La kage lo miró seria– Y yo pensé que tú también confiabas en las capacidades de Sasuke.

Naruto golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos, indignado.

–¡Claro que confío! ¡Pero es peligroso y…!–

–¿Qué es lo que te molesta Naruto?– Tsunade se levantó de golpe– Sasuke se fue bajo su decisión. Nadie lo obligó a aceptar esa misión–

Naruto frunció el ceño, incapaz de pensar en algo para contraatacar.

–Sasuke era mi padrino de bodas, oba-chan –susurró sintiéndose desesperado– Y no puedo creer que haya dejado todo para irse al último lugar del mundo…–

–Naruto, Sasuke es un ninja. Lamento que no pueda asistir a tu boda como tú querías, pero tú sabes que es su deber– Naruto bajó el rostro al piso sin saber que responder. Ya era bastante malo el saber que ella tenía razón, para ponerse a gritarle tonterías y terminar despachado, y golpeado sin lograr nada.

–¿Naruto?–

–Aún así no estoy de acuerdo oba-chan –Negó con la cabeza casi frenético– ¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera solo? –Tsunade abrió la boca para responder– Espera dattebayo. ¿¡No se supone que un ninja debe trabajar en equipo? ¡Sobre todo en esa clase de misiones! ¡Cualquiera diría que lo mandaste a su muerte a propósito!–

Tsunade lo observó fijamente apoyando sus codos en la mesa. Naruto no bajó su mirada desafiante negándose a dejarse amedrentar por la sanin.

–Claro que no –Dijo finalmente– Naruto, sabes que Sasuke ha estado en ambientes más hostiles que al que fue enviado. Probablemente esté mucho más capacitado que tú para esa clase de misiones –Naruto frunció el ceño– Intenta entender… demonios… ¡Se supone que quieres ser Hokage! Verás a tus amigos y familiares desfilar a diario a misiones peligrosas, ¡Incluso si su porcentaje de salir ilesos sea la mínima! –Suspiró cansada.

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Tsunade apartó la vista a los pocos segundos, dando un gran suspiro y armándose de paciencia.

–Envíame oba-chan–

La mujer alejó la vista de la mesa para posarla en el shinobi, atónita.

–¿Qué?–

Naruto volvió a mirarla con determinación y una chispa en sus ojos, como cada vez que se le metía algo en la cabeza.

–¡Que me envíes también! –Sonrió, pensando en que era la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Lo observó intentando asimilar las palabras del rubio. En cuanto lo hizo, su boca se curvó en una mueca enfadada.

–¿¡Estás loco?–

–¡Claro que no dattebayo! Piénsalo!, es mejor que vallan dos ninjas capaces en vez de uno ¿no?, dijiste que la misión era peligrosa, así podría convencer a Sasuke al menos de volver a Konoha para la boda! –Sonrió satisfecho con su idea. Tsunade lo miraba como si pensara seriamente en su estabilidad mental –¿Qué dije? ¡Es una gran idea 'ttebayo!–

–Naruto, se te olvida un mísero detalle en todo tu "magnifico" plan–dijo la mujer con

Ironía, que no fue captada por el ojiazul– ¡El que se casa en un mes eres tú!–

–¿Y? –Preguntó sin comprender.

Tsunade estuvo a punto de lanzarle el objeto corto punzante más cercano, pero cambió de parecer a último momento, levantándose y caminando hacia el genin poniéndose frente a frente.

–Es una misión de larga duración Naruto. ¿Comprendes la palabra? L-A-R-G-A D-U-R-A-C-I-O-N–Le dio un coscorrón por cada letra. Naruto gimió adolorido –Sasuke NO va a volver en un mes y tú no vas a ir a buscarlo ¿comprendes?–

Naruto alzó la cabeza hacia la Hokage.

–¿Por qué no?–

Si Naruto pensó que los golpes de la pelirosa eran bravos, jamás se imagino el preferir una tanda de patadas y golpes de la chica, antes de la pateadura que le acababan de dar.

Gimió de dolor sintiendo como sus músculos dejaban de dolerle, agradeciéndole una y otra vez al cielo, el ser el contenedor del kyuubi –aunque irónicamente fuera lo que más detestase– miró a la torre Hokage, dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez.

Cogió hasta donde se supone sus compañeros estarían esperándolo, gimió al pensar en la paliza que esta vez Sakura le daría por llegar tarde.

En cuanto el pequeño parquecito de Konoha se alzó ante él temió lo peor. Sus miedos se acrecentaron al ver a todos sus compañeros en el punto de reunión esperándolo. Sintió una punzada de tristeza al notar la ausencia de Sasuke, pero se auto convenció que con un poco de suerte, en unos días estarían juntos nuevamente.

–Hey…–Sonrió a modo de disculpa, cerrando un ojo con temor y esperando la paliza. Se sorprendió al ver que la pelirosa no tenía un atisbo de enojo en sus ojos, suspirando agradecido.

–¡Naruto! –La chica corrió a él aliviada a abrasarlo. Naruto escuchó uno de sus huesos crujir, haciendo una mueca de dolor y alejando a la pelirosa de él– ¿Por qué me…? ¿Qué te paso? –preguntó sorprendida. Kakashi hizo una risita volviendo a su libro. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada sentándose al lado de Sai.

–¿Sakura-chan te interceptó en el camino para darte una paliza? –Preguntó Sai sonriendo.

–¡Sai! –

Sai se encogió de hombros.

–Pues lo parece–

Naruto negó con la cabeza, mirando a Kakashi con resentimiento.

–Fue Tsunade.

Sakura se sorprendió, Sai ladeó la cabeza y Kakashi suspiró.

–Pensé que habrías ido con ella.

–¿Por qué él?–

–¿De qué hablan? –Preguntó la pelirosa mirando al reloj que estaba en el poste más cercano– Sasuke-kun se retrasa… espero no le haya pasado nada –Dijo, sin sonar nada preocupada.

Naruto la fulminó con la mirada sintiéndose enojado con ella.

–Porque es lo mejor para Sasuke –Respondió el jounin notando la mirada del rubio en la pelirosa– Sakura, Sasuke se fue a una misión de larga duración. No volverá en mucho tiempo–

–¿En serio? –Casi gritó más alegre que sorprendida. Naruto crispó los dientes– Digo… ¿Por qué no nos avisó antes de marcharse?–

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

–Supongo que no quería despedidas innecesarias–

–Yo me despedí cuando lo vi –Sai miró a Naruto con una leve expresión culpable– me dijo que no te lo dijera, lo siento Naruto-kun–

Naruto se enfurruñó mascullando por lo bajo.

–Que va, si ese teme se encargó que solo yo no lo supiera–gruñó.

–Oh, Naruto…–Sakura le dio una palmada en el brazo, algo temerosa –Y tan cerca de nuestra boda… tendrás que eleji…–

–Oe, Kakashi-sensei –miró hacia el jounin ignorando a la pelirosa– Necesito que hables con Tsunade para convencerla que me de la misión.

Kakashi lo miró estupefacto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la pelirosa. Naruto sintió el dolor desvanecerse, levantándose del banco.

–¿Naruto?– Preguntó Sai también sorprendido.

–Lo que oyeron –dijo con voz grave– ¡No pienso dejar que ese teme se valla solo a esa misión! –Gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

–Pero Naruto, esa misi…–

–Sasuke era el más indicado, porque además de ser el más adecuado, no tenía cosas que lo ataran a Konoha– Intervino Kakashi.

–¡Me tiene a mí!–se defendió indignado.

–No es lo mismo Naruto– El jounin negó con la cabeza –Tu lazo con Sasuke no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para atarlo aquí. Distinto de tu relación con Sakura–

Naruto lo miró con una sincera confusión. Sakura no decía nada, observando a ambos ninjas con una expresión neutra.

–No me casaré sin Sasuke–Dijo finalmente aún enojado.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a Naruto atónita.

–¿Q-que?–repitió sin creerlo.

–¡Lo que oyeron! –Gruñó apuntando a Kakashi con el dedo– ¡Iré a buscar a ese teme y traeré su culo de vuelta! ¡O dejo de llamarme Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo!–

Los ninjas lo miraban sorprendido escuchándolo hacer planes que les parecían una franca locura, aunque ninguno se atrevió a cuestionarlo.

–¿Dónde venderán vestidos de novia para hombres?–

–¡Cállate Sai-bastardo!

.

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p>:D<p>

reviews~~!

saludos!


	12. Chapter VIII

**Declaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

Revizado por Natzabel

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

**Capítulo 8**

Sinyo parecía un pueblo como cualquier otro. Sasuke miró el papel en su mano buscando un reloj en algún poste cercano.

Se relajó al ver que había llegado temprano; faltaban al menos 3 horas para acudir al lugar de encuentro. Buscó un lugar cómodo para almorzar, ignorando los flirteos del mesero y concentrándose en su almuerzo.

Seguía con la sensación de estar en una misión D y que al final del día tendría que volver a Konoha, abrir la mansión y prender el fuego de la chimenea. Pero sabía, por la sensación incómoda en su pecho que eso no ocurriría. Que la casa seguiría estando tan vacía como la dejo y eso no cambiaría quizás en mucho tiempo.

¿Qué más indicios quería que el adiós que Naruto implícitamente le había dado? A pesar de saber que estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás por ello, lo único que pudo conseguir es afirmar su objetivo plantando raíces mucho más duraderas. Pero Sasuke también sabía, estaba casi seguro, que Naruto no lo dejaría ir así como así sin intentar al menos que fuera a su boda.

Y por supuesto, eso era lo que Sasuke menos quería.

En cuanto hubo digerido la comida, esperó unos minutos para levantarse. Observó a lo lejos a un grupo de ninjas persiguiendo a un chico que corría hacia ellos pidiendo ayuda. Miró a la gente que intentaba hacerles el quite o simplemente refugiarse en los establecimientos más cercanos. Alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

–¡Ayuda! –Gritaba el chico haciéndose camino. Sasuke miró sus brazos, fijándose en el paquete que traía. Hizo ademán de dar un paso hacia él, pero un brazo le detuvo.

–No lo haría si fuera tu –Susurró el camarero que antes le había atendido sin percatarse que Sasuke lo ignoraba mirando la escena–no creo que quieras a toda una pandilla de terroristas tras tuyo muñeco– Frunció el seño. El camarero ignoró el gesto y siguió hablando mirando al moreno que doblaba la esquina– Lástima, tan lindo y tendrá una prematura muerte… ¡Pero qué…! ¡Espera!–

Sasuke había caminado tras el rastro del grupo de forajidos ignorando al camarero. Se subió en la casa más alta que encontró para detectar al chico y los sujetos. Usualmente él no era de los que se entrometían en los problemas de los demás, pero sentía especial curiosidad por el chico y por el paquete que protegía. Además ¿Qué perdía por curiosear un poco? Por muy Uchiha que estuviera orgulloso de ser, mientras nadie lo viera…

Los detectó justo cuando doblaban una esquina dando a un callejón sin salida. El Uchiha suspiró ¿acaso nadie miraba para donde corría cuando huía? Era la clásica escena del callejón. Se acercó sigilosamente colocándose en el techo que estaba prácticamente a un salto del chico.

–Ya no puedes seguir huyendo…–Dijo uno de los perseguidores. El muchacho castaño, y un tanto más bajo que ellos se arrinconó lo más lejos que pudo sin decir palabra.

–Entréganos la lista o morirás– Avanzó el de la derecha. El del medio levantó un brazo deteniendo su andar.

–De todas maneras morirá–dijo. El chico lo miró con terror– Entrega la información, Uzumaki.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido. A pesar de los temblores de su cuerpo, el chico miró desafiante a sus captores aferrándose aún más si era posible, a la información que traía. Aún no podía creerlo ¿otro sobreviviente de la fallecida aldea del remolino? ¿Será pariente de…?

No se había dado cuenta cuando sus pies se posaron entre el chico y sus captores. Los tres hombres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos echando unos pasos hacia atrás.

–¿Quién er…?–

Sasuke lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, haciéndolo callar. Se volteó hacia los demás con expresión arrogante.

–Váyanse si no quieren morir…–

Les dedicó una mirada fría y espeluznante, que a pesar de intimidarlos no fue lo suficiente como para hacerlos huir.

–¿Q-quién te crees que eres niño bonito? –Soltó el del medio dando un paso hacia ellos. Sasuke se quedó en su puesto, frunciéndole el entrecejo.

–Si quien te crees que…–Dijo el de la izquierda cada vez más bajo.

–E-espera…– Sasuke escuchó a sus espaldas, antes que los tres del frente se lanzaran hacia ellos. Esquivó la patada del primero, golpeando al segundo en el estómago antes de que intentara enterrarle un kunai. Se volteó para empujar al de su derecha hacia la muralla, dándole una pequeña descarga al que le atacaba de frente, para estamparlo en el piso.

Sasuke sonrió socarronamente mirando a los tres individuos que había dejado fuera de combate casi sin esfuerzo.

–Ja… y a esta clase de escoria mandan a misiones ahora–dijo entre dientes. Se volteó hacia el otro chico que lo miraba sorprendido– ¿Estás bien? –

–Eso fue…–

Sasuke se encogió de hombros haciéndole una seña para salir del lugar. El chico lo siguió de cerca aún sorprendido. Sasuke apuntó a un banco en un pequeño parque donde se sentó, no sin antes mirar a un reloj en la pared del local más cercano.

–Siéntate–

El castaño se sentó junto a Sasuke aferrándose al paquete. Sasuke lo observó con cuidado; no era más que un chiquillo de 12 a 15 años.

–G-gracias…–

–¿Vienes de la aldea del remolino? –Preguntó sin vacilar. Sasuke no era de los que tanteaban el terreno y tampoco estaba en sus planes serlo. El muchacho alzó la mirada hacia el Uchiha sorprendido.

–¿Cómo lo…?–

–Tienes el apellido similar a un conocido– respondió seco mirando hacia el reloj.

Dejó que el muchacho lo observase en silencio –Fuimos de la aldea de la niebla– Suspiró –Nos mudamos hace poco. Soy Kei–

El azabache miró la hora levantándose de su asiento, apenas y bajando la cabeza a modo de despedida, marchándose de ahí.

_No sabía que el dobe tenía más parientes…_ pensó mirando el mapa y caminando hacia el lugar donde se encontraría con los demás pensando en la reacción de Naruto al enterarse de que no era el único Uzumaki.

_Probablemente lo busque_ pensó descuidadamente.

Divisó a un hombre de casi 40 años apoyado descuidadamente en una muralla, observando hacia todos lados. Sasuke recordó la descripción del sujeto en la ficha que Tsunade le entregó, acercándose a él.

–Así que tú eres Uchiha –murmuró casi escaneándolo con la mirada– No te ofendas chico, pero para tener un historial tan alto, me esperaba algo mejor– Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–Los que maté en el pasado pensaban lo mismo– Respondió con orgullo provocando una sonrisa en el mayor.

Después de intercambiar las respectivas claves procuraron irse de inmediato del lugar.

–Estoy esperando a alguien más ¿no te molesta si nos desviamos? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza desinteresado– Bien. Por cierto, soy Tsuda.

Caminaron por toda la ciudad buscando el nombre de un local; "Santy's" había dicho el hombre. Sasuke aprovecho para mirar toda la ciudad respondiendo con monosílabos al mayor, que parecía ser demasiado hablador para su gusto.

_y decían que los ninjas debían ser cuidadosos_ pensó refunfuñando. Se sorprendió al divisar al muchacho de la vez anterior esta vez con un atuendo diferente, mirando hacia todos lados.

–Este niño– Se lamentó el adulto acercándose a él y golpeándolo en la cabeza –¡llamas la atención así de paranoico! –

El menor gimió al sentir el golpe replicando de inmediato– ¡Como a ti no te persiguieron! –Miró sobre el hombre del mayor a Sasuke abriendo la boca y los ojos sorprendido –¡Tú!–

El mayor lo golpeó otra vez.

–¡No se le habla así a tus superiores! –Gruñó– ¿De adonde conoces a Uchiha?

–Lo salvé hoy –Se encogió de hombros el portador del Sharingan.

–¡Lo habría podido hacer solo! –Gruñó mirando hacia otro lado enojado. A Sasuke le hizo gracia el gesto, recordando con nostalgia esas reacciones de Naruto cuando tenían su edad –Lo mismo creía yo cuando temblabas de miedo –Respondió burlón. El pequeño le frunció el entrecejo.

Tsuda los miró a ambos con curiosidad, antes de endurecer el gesto –Nos vamos –Bramó mirando a su alrededor. Sasuke también observó el ambiente tenso que se formaba alrededor de ellos, asintiendo con rapidez e intentando pasar desapercibido.

Se ocultaron en las sombras observando como el cabecilla de la búsqueda, al parecer el tipo que Sasuke había electrocutado, les buscaba encolerizado. Decidieron camuflarse en otras personas antes de avanzar.

–¿Son simples matones de barrio? –Preguntó Sasuke cuando se vieron lejos de la ciudad y de aquel peligro.

Tsuda se encogió de hombros.

–Ellos sí, los que verás en tus próximas misiones no lo creo chico –Suspiró– Te explicaré cuando lleguemos a Yinsei–

Sasuke asintió limitándose a caminar y cerrar la boca. Bufó con resignación al notar que sus compañeros de viaje eran tan parlanchines como sus antiguos camaradas. Suspiró ¿acaso nunca podría olvidarse de ellos?

Suponía que dos días no bastaban para olvidar recuerdos tan arraigados en el, aunque nunca lo reconociera.

El cambio de ambiente de un pueblo a otro fue devastador. En la entrada de Yinsei no había más que ruinas y vegetación muerta.

–El atentado de la semana pasada– Terció Tsuda –Vamos…–

Entraron en el pueblo que parecía como si una gran bomba hubiera explotado en medio de la ciudad, a medida que avanzaban solo veían ninjas y uno que otro aldeano que caminaba rápidamente sin mirar a nadie. Sasuke supo que lo que Tsunade había dicho era cierto; que el lugar no era más que el infierno en vida.

Llegaron a una casa al parecer montada como cuartel provisional. Había dos escritorios donde dos ninjas recibían misiones por ninjas lastimosamente heridos, pasaron a otro cuarto donde un improvisado escritorio estaba en medio de todo, y donde un ninja de aspecto canoso hablaba rápidamente con otro que alzó la mirada al detectar su presencia.

–Gin –Saludó Tsuda. El hombre alzó la cabeza a modo de saludo, ordenándole al otro ninja que se retirara.

–Traje el paquete –Dijo el menor en cuanto el otro sujeto abandonó la habitación, dejándolo encima de la mesa. El hombre llamado Gin rompió el papel abriendo la caja cuadrada, donde había una pila de pergaminos que revisó con rapidez.

–Buen trabajo, puedes retirarte –El muchacho sonrió mirando a Sasuke de reojo.

–Nos vemos–

Ambos ninjas asintieron.

–Así que… Sasuke Uchiha ¿eh? –Levantó el expediente sobre la mesa– Tienes buenas recomendaciones– El Uchiha lo miró sin decir nada. El ninja sonrió socarrón –Eso no te servirá de nada aquí –Rompió el expediente ante la sorpresa del azabache.

Sasuke disimuló su expresión aparentando desinterés. Observó al hombre con detenimiento. No parecía la clase de persona que se dejaba amedrentar y como Kakashi (tal vez como Oroshimaru) aparentaba tener varios años de guerra sin cuartel.

–No sé qué te habrán dicho de este lugar, pero déjame decirte que Konoha no tiene nada que ver con Yinsei. Los problemas de Konoha no nos incumben, ellos sólo nos proporcionan ninjas y suministros cuando lo necesitamos– Se levantó mirando hacia la ventana –Las decisiones aquí las tomo yo y solo yo– Se volteó mirándolo esperando una respuesta.

–Como sea –Respondió arrogante.

El hombre lo observó de arriba hacia abajo.

–Parecer ser bastante duro. Espero que eso te sirva para sobrevivir aquí ¡Tsuda! –El otro ninja alzó una ceja –Muéstrale el lugar y donde se hospedará. Mañana te iras de misión Uchiha–

Salieron del recinto rápidamente. En cuanto se encontraron lo bastante lejos Tsuda suspiró.

–Lo siento por la bienvenida –Suspiró– Gin es bastante pesado a veces, pero es un buen líder. Estuvo aquí desde el principio–

Sasuke asintió mirando hacia todas las casas. Algunas se encontraban en perfecto estado, mientras que otras apenas y podían levantarse.

–¿Qué sucedió aquí?– Preguntó. El hombre lanzó un suspiro doblando una esquina. Sasuke le siguió.

–La guerra chico. ¿Te entregaron una ficha con la descripción de la misión, no? –Sasuke asintió– Bien, es verdad. Hemos estado sumidos en esta guerra durante años, específicamente después de la caída del cuarto –El mayor suspiró– Yo, Gin y algunos otros ninjas somos los únicos sobrevivientes originales. Los demás han venido de distintas aldeas ninja o enviados desde Konoha. Como Gin te dijo, las decisiones aquí no tienen nada que ver con Konoha. Solo enviamos reportes generales y de muertes. Es mejor así –Caminaron hacia una especie de casa de 3 pisos que apenas y podía mantenerse en pié– Esto –Apuntó hacia el lugar acercándose un poco más –Era nuestro cuartel –Sasuke alzó una ceja– Fue en una invasión hace dos años. Perdimos a muchos –Se lamentó dándole la espalda al edificio. Sasuke lo siguió.

–Es bastante deprimente –Hizo una mueca el Uchiha. El mayor le sonrió.

–Lo sé, es sorprendente la primera vez –Sasuke se encogió de hombros– Hemos intentado años contraatacar a los enemigos, y parece que nos leyeran la mente –Hizo una mueca– Tienen unos jutsus bastante extraños, que se nos hace difícil atacarlos. Enviaré un informe de todo a tu cuarto, es necesario que estés enterado –El pueblo entero tenía el aspecto deprimente y en ruinas, a Sasuke le sorprendía que los aldeanos pudieran vivir bajo esas condiciones y no irse de ese lugar. El mayor pareció leerle el pensamiento– Es lo único que conocen. Tienen miedo de encontrarse con más de lo mismo, o volver un día y encontrar a toda su familia muerta– Apuntó a un edificio bastante viejo, pero aún de pie –El hospital. Es increíble como esos bastardos no hayan intentado destruirlo. Supongo que algo de honor les debe quedar–

Siguieron recorriendo los rincones de Yinsei, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de gente herida y en escasa pobreza, aunque a jugar por el aspecto del lugar tampoco era para sorprenderse.

–¿Y eso? –Apuntó a un lugar casi al término del pueblo. Una pequeña casa rodeada por grandes rosales, al parecer sin ningún tipo de daño.

–Yo que tú no me acerco a ese lugar… _ella_ es bastante…temperamental con los que invaden su propiedad –Hizo una mueca. Sasuke lo miró curioso– No toma parte ni de ellos ni de nosotros, dice que es lo mejor para garantizar su propia paz –Se encogió de hombros.

–Pero no creo que ellos... tengan alguna consideración con eso –Terció el Uchiha dándole la espalda a la casa.

–Pero ella es lo bastante fuerte para detenerles. Es una lástima que sea neutral.

Caminaron hacia un pequeño distrito de departamentos, donde el Jounin le indicó donde viviría.

–Espero te acomodes –Sonrió el Jounin. Sasuke alzó la cabeza a modo de despedida. El departamento parecía bastante simple. Agradeció el poder encontrarse solo.

Unos pasos fuertes interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Un niño de 12 años de cabello castaño y ojos como el cobre lo fulminaron desde la cocina.

–¿Tu? –Gruñó. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

–Me asignaron aquí –Respondió seco sentándose en el sillón más cercano. El pequeño se acercó blandiendo una cuchara sopera frunciendo el ceño.

–¡Claro que…!– Escucharon un fuerte ruido fuera del departamento. Ambos se levantaron caminando hacia la puerta.

Una especie de muñeco diabólico parecido a los de kankuro atacaba las casas con llamaradas. Había ninjas cerca intentando destruirlo sin éxito, los demás apagaban las llamas de las casas con jutsus de agua. A Sasuke le extrañó que el muñeco no tuviera cuerdas ni nada parecido.

–¿Una convocación? –Se preguntó saltando hacia el piso esquivando un ataque. Usó los sellos para el Chidori Senbon, siendo revotado por el escudo del monstruo. –¿Qué mier…?–

Desenvainó la espada acercándose al monstruo. Pudo esquivar la llamarada que le lanzó fácilmente, activando el Sharingan y extendiendo el Chidori hacia su espada, clavándosela al muñeco en el hombro, que automáticamente se detuvo.

Las ondas alrededor de él hicieron a Sasuke escapar hacia atrás, mientras uno de los ninjas a su lado gritaba –_Va a explotar_– a todo lo que daba.

Apenas y alcanzaron a salir del rango de fuego.

Dando un grito, el muñeco explotó esparciendo sus pedazos por todo el lugar. En cuanto estuvo seguro que el monstruo estaba bien muerto, los ninjas se levantaron caminando hacia el cadáver.

–¿Un humano? –examinó el Uchiha el cuerpo carbonizado del supuesto muñeco. Recordó al tipo que vieron caminando rápidamente cuando recién habían llegado a yinsei, reconociéndolo.

Dejó a los otros ninjas revisar el cadáver volviendo al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–¡Eso fue genial! –Gritó el chico en cuanto el Uchiha cerró la puerta– ¡Nunca había visto a nadie derrotar un muñeco-pei!–

–Iré a dormir –Fue la respuesta del azabache, encaminándose a la habitación que le habían asignado, cerrando la puerta y echándose en la cama.

–Menudo día…–Pensó cerrando los ojos. Ahora debía ver cómo iba a sobrevivir cada día sin morir y sin recordar lo que acababa de dejar atrás.

A pesar de saber lo difícil que se venía su vida, no dejó de agradecer su suerte. Al menos dejaría de pensar en cualquier cosa que fomentara al vacío en su estómago y sabría que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Por él y su familia.

Por él y su mejor amigo.

_Ya veremos cómo me las arreglo_ pensó antes de ceder al sueño…

_Continuará._

.

..

* * *

><p>Acabo de acordarme de las dos historias además de esta que tengo que actualizar... y me dio un mal presentimiento en el estómago.<p>

._.! y encima de todo la flojera abuuuuunda xD!

en fin, saludos!


	13. Chapter IX

**Declaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

Revizado por Natzabel

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

**Capítulo 9**

–El informe –Dijo con voz casi autoritaria, sin embargo colocando el papel suavemente encima de la mesa. La chica alzó la mirada guiñándole un ojo, que pareció pasar desapercibido para el Uchiha.

Se cruzó de brazos posándose en la pared más cercana mirando hacia la puerta. El poco cuartel de ninjas que había entraba y salía apresuradamente ya sea con alguna cortadura, quemadura, o algún hueso roto. Ya se había acostumbrado a observar tal escena e incluso; el que nadie le mirase con odio o rencor.

Para Yinsei, Sasuke Uchiha era, un ninja como cualquier otro.

Cosa que por supuesto, no podía complacerlo más. ¿Quién podría extrañar las miradas de odio, las pedradas, los insultos? Ahora podía entender el como el rubio se sentía tan cómodo porque Konoha lo idolatrase.

–Bien como siempre –Dictaminó la Kunoichi poniéndole el timbre y dejándolo en una pila de informes –Te parece si después de mi tur…–

–Gracias –Dijo seco caminando hacia la puerta donde se encontraba el hombre apodado "Gin". Tocó la puerta y esperó hasta escuchar un pase.

–¿De nuevo tu? –Sasuke alzó una ceja.

–¿Acaso te molesta? –Terció sentándose en la silla más cercana. El mayor negó con la cabeza.

–Mírate. Estás…–

–¿Intacto? ¿Acaso te sorprende tanto? –Hizo una mueca– Vengo por otra misión–

–¿Otra misión? –El ninja se levantó frunciéndole el ceño –¿Tu acaso no conoces el concepto "descanso"?... veo que no– respondió al ver la expresión muda del Uchiha –Pasado mañana. Sin objeciones Uchiha, será una misión A–

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, pero se levantó elegantemente de la silla antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él –A primera hora –Escuchó tras la puerta.

No se detuvo en el mostrador saliendo del edificio y encaminándose hacia su departamento. No recordaba la cantidad de días que ha estado en ese pueblo, y tampoco quería recordarlo. Sólo se permitía recordar dos cosas: que era tratado como cualquier ninja y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba teniendo una vida digna de uno, aunque fuese en el último pueblo alejado de la mano de cualquier dios existente, donde su vida corría peligro en cualquier momento lugar o circunstancia. Ah, y que por una extraña razón era casi natural el esquivar "esa" clase de circunstancias.

Se sentía "_conforme_". Como nunca en su corta vida. Aunque no conforme con su fuerza, que esperaba aumentarla aún más, si no con su situación; estaba orgulloso de haber tomado la mejor decisión de su vida, y no haberse equivocado. O aún mejor: que sabía que nadie le vendría a buscar.

El temor de ver al rubio aparecer ante la puerta de su departamento con un frac y la estúpida idea de llevarlo de vuelta se perdió después de la primera semana, aluciándolo a la habilidad de la gondaime. Y a pesar de todos los sentimientos que aquello le traía no dejaba de sentir esa "_conformidad_".

Lo mejor de estar en un pueblito del infierno era el tener la oportunidad de dejar de pensar. Estar de misión en misión le obligaba a concentrarse al máximo, y por ende, olvidarse de cualquier otra distracción.

¡Hasta Itachi estaría orgulloso de él!

–Estoy en casa–

–¿Qué haces aquí? –

Sasuke alzó una ceja sin inmutarse al ver la expresión malhumorada del chico.

–Vivo aquí –Soltó sacándose la pesada chaqueta chuunin dejándola en el respaldo del sillón donde se dejó caer.

–Eso ya lo sé –Gruñó el castaño frunciendo el entrecejo, abochornado. Sasuke lo ignoró buscando el control del televisor –Pero quiero decir que… No te esperaba hoy Sasuke –El azabache se volteó hacia el chico indiferente.

–La misión no era lo bastante difícil –Se encogió de hombros detectando el aparato en la esquina del sillón, donde lo alzó prendiendo el artefacto –Mañana tengo una A. Haz la colada–

–No soy tu empleada –respondió Kei con molestia– Mañana también tengo misión A –Añadió con superioridad inflando el pecho. Sasuke ocultó la risa burlona.

–Espero no lo arruines como la otra…–

–¡Oye!–

Sasuke se concentró en la televisión ignorando la perorata del menor e intentando no perderse en sus recuerdos. La única cosa que arruinaba su vida perfecta sin el dobe, era que tenía que convivir con prácticamente su doble. Y no era que Kei le cayese mal, porque era tal y como Naruto en su infancia; orgulloso, hiperactivo y muy esforzado. Y Sasuke no podía evitar pensar en él cada vez que lo veía reaccionar, cosa que no ayudaba mucho.

Tampoco que estuviera empecinado en recordar los días con tamaño calendario en la pared de la cocina. ¡Con la de veces que estuvo a punto de quemar el papel del demonio! Pero el mocoso, y sus oportunas apariciones, para su desgracia, hicieron que no pudiera hacer posible el misterioso asesinato de tal diabólico objeto.

–Por cierto, mañana se cumple un mes que viniste aquí –Añadió el chico sentándose a su lado– ¿Quieres comer algo especial? Ya sabes… como se supone que tu…–

Tampoco que le restregaran los días en la cara…

–Lo que prefieras– Se encogió de hombros cambiando el canal. Vio a Kei haciendo un leve asentimiento y no decir más, cosa que agradeció.

Un mes. Hace aproximadamente un mes que había pisado ese lugar. Hace aproximadamente un mes que había decidido alejarse de Konoha.

Y hace aproximadamente un mes, fue cuando Naruto había decidido que un mes y 10 días sería el límite a su soltería.

–Joder –Dijo para sí mismo. Si no fuera un Uchiha se habría tomado los cabellos y habría chillado de la desesperación.

Pero se quedó allí, inmutable, contemplando el televisor y el aburrido canal de comedia que su compañero de casa disfrutaba ver. Y no podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría hecho de haber estado en Konoha junto al Uzumaki. Si hubiera soportado la cara de felicidad de su mejor amigo y sus conocidos. Si hubiera podido sonreír sin que nadie sospechase lo que realmente pasase por su cabeza…

–Sasuke… ¿estás bién? –Miró el rostro del castaño. Kei apagó el televisor volteándose hacia el azabache. Sasuke alzó una ceja disimulando su curiosidad.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo con saña. El castaño tragó saliva, mirándolo en silencio. Sasuke esperó sintiendo como su paciencia se terminaba.

–Tus ojos…–Susurró apenado.

La respuesta a toda pregunta quedó respondida al observar la mirada cargada de lástima del chico. Sasuke observó los ojos cobre, agradeciendo que no fueran azules, pero aún así buscando en cada rincón de sus ojos algún vestigio… algún registro…

Y no pudo evitar acercar su rostro al más pequeño observando sus facciones, su nariz, su gesto abochornado…

Sus ojos cobre. Que no eran azules.

_Que nunca serían azules_.

–Sa-Sasuke –Observó la boca del menor reaccionando. Y alejando su rostro del incómodo chico, y la mano que había posado en su barbilla sin darse cuenta.

Y sumido en un silencio sepulcral se levantó, caminando hacia su cuarto y cerrando la puerta con pestillo, intentando ignorar los temblores del muchacho y su propia vista empañada.

Abrió los ojos, dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana y observando cómo apenas y quedaban rastros de la noche pasada. Entrecerró los ojos irritados y sintiéndose horriblemente cansado. Aún así se enderezó para observar el reloj sin alarma, tensándose un momento al recordar el descuido de no haberla activado.

Se acercó al pequeño closet sacando una nueva muda de ropa, volviendo a escuchar el leve sonido de la puerta, caminando hacia ella y abriéndola lentamente.

–¡Ah! –Exclamó el menor sobresaltándose y dando un salto hacia atrás, visiblemente abochornado. El Uchiha alzó una ceja divertido –Sólo pasaba por aquí, ¡no es lo que piensas! –Arrugó la nariz. Sasuke suspiró caminando hacia el baño, recordando con amargura el día anterior y tratando de no pensar en ello.

–Kei…– susurró deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta del baño, mirando fijamente hacia el interior de esta –No es nada…– Admitió cerrando la puerta.

–Bien. ¿Alguna pregunta? –Preguntó Gin a los hombres. Sasuke, Kei y dos tipos que apenas y el azabache conocía, revisaban los ultimátum de la misión. El Uchiha no podía sentirse más inconforme.

–Por donde lo mires es una trampa Gin –Habló el Uchiha frunciendo el entrecejo. El hombre suspiró entrecerrando los ojos.

–Es información confiable Sasuke, te lo aseguro –Insistió algo fastidiado.

–Pero…–replicó el menor revisando el papel– La ladera de la playa cercana a la caleta Irie (1) es un lugar demasiado campo abierta, Gin-sama…–

Sasuke vio de reojo a los dos ninjas que no decían nada y se limitaban a leer la misión. Bufó molesto volviendo a mirar al viejo –Es casi mandarnos a la deriva– Añadió, pero dejando el papel encima del escritorio.

–Yo iré si Gin-domo lo ordena –Repuso uno de los ninjas. Los otros lo miraron frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Nadie dijo que no iría idiota –Respondió el otro– Sólo toman sus precauciones– Dijo con un leve tono de burla que a Sasuke molestó de sobre manera. Pero fue Kei quien respondió.

–¡No somos cobardes!– Gritó empuñando las manos haciendo ademan de lanzarse al mayor. Sasuke puso una mano en su hombro negando con la cabeza. Kei gruñó alejándose de la mano del mayor cruzando los brazos.

–Vamos –Sentenció Sasuke dándole la espalda a Gin y saliendo del lugar.

Kei trotó a su lado mirando de reojo a ambos ninjas que no acababan de fruncirles el entrecejo, cosa que a Sasuke le tenía sin cuidado.

Tomaron la salida este de Yinsei hacia el mar. Pocas veces había tomado esa ruta y menos hacia la caleta Irie, por lo que el viaje era algo nuevo para el Uchiha. Miraba de cerca a ambos ninjas, intentando distraerse con la conversación del pequeño, y resguardando el perímetro de posibles ataques. Como el camino era prácticamente arena y pocos árboles, era prácticamente un suicidio para ellos el andar por esa ruta.

–Tengo mala espina –Dijo el menor, cuando habían decidido descansar un rato. Sasuke lo miró asintiendo. El mismo se sentía de esa manera, pero sabía que no debía asustarlo; mal que mal, Kei aún era un niño.

–¿Seguro eres un ninja? Eres demasiado cobarde chico –Añadió uno de los otros dos. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina. Kei le frunció el entrecejo.

–Soy precavido, no cobarde idiota ¿seguro que eres un jounin? Pensé que tenían más cerebro– El chico de pelo azul claro, el que había hecho el comentario se levantó enojado. El otro ninja, tan azabache como Sasuke lo tomó del brazo.

–¡Mocoso de mier…!–

–Ya déjalo Ishida– Bramó el azabache, de algunos años mayor que Sasuke y con la mirada algo perdida. El nombrado lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¡Pero Sakurade! –

–Es un crío. Todos los críos son así–Justificó mirando de reojo al muchacho. Kei abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada que le dirigió Sasuke fue suficiente para enmudecerlo.

–Creo que si tienen la energía para discutir de esa manera, es porque están descansados –añadió el Uchiha con desprecio –Hay que avanzar–

–¡Un gennin no me da órdenes! –Bramó Ishida. Sasuke lo ignoró tomando sus cosas.

–Soy chunnin. Y si no fueras tan incompetente no tendría que estar liderando esta misión– Respondió indiferente.

Un leve soplido entre los árboles les alertó. Sasuke miró hacia todos lados como si buscara algo. Kei lo observó, entendiendo y colocándose al medio junto con el Uchiha. Ambos ninjas los miraron con curiosidad sin moverse de sus lugares.

–¿Ahora qué bicho les picó? –Preguntó el peliazul con burla.

Una serie de kunais emergieron de la nada hacia ellos. Los ninjas sacaron sus armas apenas y repeliéndoles, eran tantos y de tantas direcciones que no podían escapar ni moverse. Sasuke activó el Sharingan observando las armas en cámara lenta, y detectando un pergamino que enrollaba el mango.

_Algo va mal…_ pensó. Dirigió la mirada rápidamente hacia la playa y los pocos árboles que estaban cerca. _El lugar es demasiado espacioso para que pudiera esconderse…_

–¡Ahg! –Escuchó detrás. Sasuke apenas y se volteó, golpeando los kunais con su Shokuto y observando por el rabillo del ojo. Sakurade no había podido repeler los infinitos kunais salidos de quien sabe donde enterrándose algunos en los brazos y las piernas.

–Mocoso no dejes de repeler –Reprendió el Uchiha, observando cómo el cuerpo de su compañero comenzaba a distorsionarse de a poco, agarrando firmeza y la contextura casi carbonizada que tenían los muñecos-pei.

–¡Sakurade!– Gritó Ishida acercándose a su compañero.

–¡Idiota no te le acerques! –Gritó Kei, apenas y esquivando.

–Hay que salir de aquí –Murmuró Sasuke– Estamos rodeados –Kei puso una expresión de terror –Puede que usen algún jutsu de invisibilidad… quitan mucho chakra, pero son útiles. Dile a Ishida que se acerque–

Repelió los kunai que les enviaban pensando en cómo hacerle para escapar. Le resultaba extraño el que tantos kunais saliesen de la nada.

–¡Estamos encerrados! –Gritó Ishida golpeando una pared invisible con una mano.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Mira al piso! –

El azabache observó asombrado como algunos kunai desaparecían a medida que se iban amontonando.

_¿genjutsu? No, no es posible_ Repelió unos cuantos que se acercaron amenazadoramente a ellos.

–Mocoso…–Llamó. Kei se volteó con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¡Mi nombre es Kei idiota! Maldición, me duele la mano –Se quejó, aunque no bajo la guardia ni dejó de resistir.

–Como sea. ¿Los animales se ven afectados por el sello de los muñecos? –Observó de reojo los gritos de Sakurade, pudiendo observar cómo se iba la cordura de sus ojos lentamente–

–No sé, creo que no… la verdad es que no puedo ni pensar ahora ¡Que te alejes de él Ishida! –Le gritó. Sasuke frunció el seño.

_Ahora o nunca_ pensó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no las convocaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero no le quedaba de otra.

_No puedo morir aquí_

Rápidamente realizó los 5 sellos, mordió su pulgar y lo arrojó al piso.

Una gran serpiente surgió abriendo su boca, donde Sasuke tomó a kei del brazo, arrastrándolo de ahí. Ishida, al ver como el gran reptil los rodeaba con su cuerpo en una especie de bola atinó a saltar detrás de ellos. Sasuke observó gracias a sus ojos, como el muñeco pei, antes Sakurade, se veía aplastado por la serpiente, en una especie de campo que los rodeó.

Sintió la presión de la serpiente contra el campo.

–_Rómpela_–

La serpiente estiró su cuerpo haciendo presión. Un sonoro "crack!" hizo que la serpiente se estirara y callera estrepitosamente al suelo.

Sasuke escuchó cómo los ninjas se replegaban y se alejaban del reptil.

–Huyamos…–susurró. Ordenó telepáticamente a la serpiente abrir su boca y desaparecer a su señal.

Sasuke asintió, saliendo despedido en cuanto la serpiente abrió su boca. Percibió a los otros dos a su espalda, por lo que se preocupó de despejar el camino lo más que pudo.

–¡Atrápenlos!– Escucharon a sus espaldas. Sasuke pidió apresurarse, vislumbrando la ciudad a lo lejos.

–¡Sasuke! –Gritó Kei acelerando para ganarse a su lado– ¡Mira! –Apuntó hacia la entrada. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y rechinando los dientes, decidió virar hacia la derecha donde había una especie de camino hecho por arbustos cortados.

Los dos ninjas seguían a sus espaldas, y el ejército también.

–Nos acercamos al mar –Mencionó el muchacho. Sasuke miró hacia todos lados analizando el paisaje, lamentándose al verlo demasiado expuesto. ¿Cómo podían salir de ese lío bien parados?

En medio de su desesperación encontró una especie de cueva justo a sus derechas, el problema era que se arriesgaban demasiado al ser capturados, al no haber ninguna distracción o algún bosque lo bastante oscuro.

–Necesitamos distraer…¡au!...los –Se acercó el peliazul a los demás. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos haciéndolo evidente.

–¡Eso está más que claro idiota! –Gritó Kei– Tsuda me enseñó, pero apenas y puedo hacer 3… –

–Es suficiente –Respondió Sasuke deteniéndose.

Kei invocó a 3 clones, cuyos dos se transformaron en Sasuke e Ishida.

_Demasiada coincidencia_ se lamentó.

Los 3 ninjas se escondieron en la sombra de un árbol, observando cómo unos 20 ninjas pasaban seudo-siguiendo a los clones. Por un momento temieron a que se devolvieran al ver como uno de ellos se detenía mirando hacia todos lados, pero al verlo voltearse y seguir corriendo suspiraron aliviados.

Rápidamente, entraron a la cueva poniendo un pergamino para hacerse indetectable. Sasuke se dejó caer en la piedra más cercana, suspirando y preguntándose cómo diablos le harían para salir de ahí.

...

.

_Continuará._

.

.

.

(1) Nombre proporcionado por Natzabel; caleta justo a la frontera del país del fuego.

* * *

><p>Aveces me supera... ¬¬!<p>

los reviews se contestan como mp? si es así, los contestaré todos lo prometo t.t!

mariohn.


	14. Chapter X

**Declaimer:** Naruto Masahi Kishimoto.

Revizado por Natzabel

Dedicado a Irina! :3! el welito

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 10.**

...

.

–¿Tú crees que vuelvan? –Preguntó Kei acercándose al borde de la barrera mirando hacia afuera. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–Son tus clones, deberías saber si se dieron cuenta– terció mirando al otro ninja furibundo.

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Ishida abrasándose a sí mismo, temblando de pies a cabeza.

–Aún no desaparecen –Dictaminó el castaño después de concentrarse levemente. Sasuke asintió levantándose y desenfundando su espada –¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? –Preguntó ecolerizado jalando al azabache del brazo. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Tu pierna…–Susurró el Uchiha. Ishida hizo una mueca, pero se medio volteó descubriendo una herida a la altura de la pantorrilla. Kei hizo una mueca alejándose de ambos hombres.

–¿Voy a morir no? –Añadió con ironía. Sasuke vio la expresión moribunda y resignada de los ojos del otro.

–No lo sé– Admitió acercándose a la pierna del otro, guardando su katana. Sasuke revisó minuciosamente la herida sin tocarla. Se lamentó al no contar con algún ninja medico en su equipo, recordando a la pelirosa aunque con recelo –Absorbe chakra y se desarrolla usando tu sangre. Y tienes que calmarte –Dijo al ver la expresión de terror del otro –Es del tipo de sello _invasivo_. Desprendes adrenalina, y tu corazón se acelera, haciendo que el flujo de sangre corra más rápido. El jutsu se aprovecha de eso–

–Es fácil decirlo cuando no lo tienes en el cuerpo –Bramó. Sasuke alzó una ceja, Sacándose la mochila.

–¿Mocoso, andas con un marcador o algo parecido? –

Kei lo miró como si le hubieran salido cuatro pies –¿Un marcador? –

–Un marcador– Enfatizó.

El castaño revisó su mochila pasándole un marcador no muy grande color azul. Sasuke lo recibió, acercándose a la pierna del hombre comenzando a rayarle.

–¿¡Q-qué vas a ser?–

–Sellarlo ¿Qué más? –Bufó. El ninja le frunció el seño al ver cómo luego de rayarle la pierna hacía marcas extrañas en el piso.

–Otros han intentado sellar este tipo de maldiciones. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú lo lograrías? –

Kei lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Él intenta ayudarte. Deberías aprender a cerrar la gran bocota de mierda que tienes –Bramó– Sasuke, no deberías ayudar a este bastardo–

–Nos atacará si lo dejo así. Sólo por eso lo hago –Respondió seco, levantándose y guardando el pincel –El resto depende de ti –Sonrió de lado, haciendo unos sellos antes de juntar sus palmas y colocarlas en el piso.

Una pequeña luz azul iluminó los dibujos de Sasuke, mientras una descarga invadió al peliazul, quien gritó a más no poder. Sasuke agradeció el que la barrera también aislara el sonido, e internamente se permitió volver a las andadas, disfrutando con los gritos del hombre como una pequeña venganza por subestimarlo. Miró de reojo a Kei, quien abría los ojos sorprendido.

El sello había comenzado a achicarse, formando una marca en la pierna del hombre, quien se desmayó. Sasuke se sentó en el piso, sacando un sándwich. Kei se acercó al tipo observando el sello.

–No despertará hasta dentro de un rato –Dijo. Kei lo miró sombrado.

–Nunca había visto un sello así. ¿Quién te lo enseño? –

Sasuke lo miró en silencio –No vale la pena mencionarlo –Respondió recordando a su maestro con amargura. Kei lo observó un momento para sentarse a su lado con comida en mano.

–Es increíble –Sasuke se encogió de hombros, dando otra mascada al Sándwich de tomate que el castaño había hecho para él –Sasuke…¿Por qué viniste aquí? –

Sasuke esperaba esa pregunta, desde el momento en que se trasladó a Yinsei. Suspiró mirando hacia afuera. ¿Qué debía responder? "_¿Por alejarme del chico en el que estaba interesado para no arruinarle la vida?_" ¡Parecía sacado de un mal dorama!

–Porque debía hacerlo –Respondió con simpleza. El castaño alzó una ceja inconforme– Al jounin a cargo de mi equipo le encomendaron esta misión, pero él no podía. Así que me recomendó a mí–

–Pero…–

–¿Por qué yo? –Interrumpió al menor. Kei asintió –Porque todos los demás tienen algo que los ata a Konoha…–

Sintió un silencio incómodo entre ambos pero no le importó, dándole otro mordisco a su comida. Kei carraspeó.

–Me gustaría conocer Konoha. Mis padres murieron aquí– Dijo desviando la mirada. Sasuke lo miró curioso –En un ataque, como todos los demás –Se encogió de hombros –Este lugar es casi lo único que conozco del mundo y…–

–Deberías irte, si tanto lo deseas –Volvió a interrumpirle, sacando un vial con jugo, dando un trago.

–Debo velar sus tumbas –Inquirió, terminando de comer su sándwich. Siguieron comiendo en silencio, observando hacia afuera de vez en cuando. Kei saltó de repente, haciendo que el azabache posara sus ojos en él.

–Nos descubrieron –Dijo con una nota de terror en la voz. Sasuke asintió levantándose y acercándose al otro ninja.

–Hay que despertarlo–

Lo zamarreó un poco, provocando que el ninja debajo de él gimiera de dolor antes de abrir los ojos.

–¡¿Qué mier…!–

–Hay que irnos, nos descubrieron. Véndate el sello– Dijo seco, tomando su mochila, reparando en el rostro compungido de Kei. Nunca se imaginó que algo como la tumba de sus padres fuera algo que retuviese al chico en ese lugar. Aunque no pudo evitar recordar a sus propios padres, algo como eso nunca fue un impedimento para que tomara sus propias decisiones, como el irse con el sannin.

–¿Dónde iremos? –Preguntó el menor casi sin voz. El jounin se levantó, apenas tambaleando.

–De vuelta a la aldea ¿no es obvio mocoso? –Kei lo miró enojado. Sasuke le dio la espalda acercándose a la entrada de la cueva, mirando hacia todos lados.

–Vete si quieres –Respondió el azabache al final –Yo sigo–

–Yo también –Replicó el menor– No soy un cobarde –Se cruzó de brazos. Sasuke le echó una mirada neutra.

–Yo tampoco lo soy –Rugió el peliazul, caminando un poco para comprobar si podría trasladarse solo –Y no pienso volver como un gallina a la aldea –

–Bien, es su decisión– Respondió Sasuke liberando el sello –Vamos al pueblo y ahí veremos –

Tomando la forma de otras personas, caminaron lentamente hacia el camino no sin antes mirar hacia todos lados. A Sasuke le pareció irónico el que la imagen de la copia barata le hubiera servido de tanto en estos momentos ¿Quién lo diría?

Se sintieron afortunados al no encontrar a ningún ninja en el camino y menos a la entrada del pueblo de Irie (1).

A Sasuke le pareció una copia de Yinsei, pero una copia bien hecha. Las casas humildes se encontraban completas y había mucha más gente que en el pueblo anterior, como si Yinsei fuese un punto negro en el mapa. O peor, como si de verdad los rumores del pueblo de la muerte fueran ciertos. Compraron comida tomando sus precauciones y decidieron buscar alojamiento.

Pasaron al lado de algunos ninjas que parecían buscarlos. Sasuke suspiró ¿de verdad ellos creían que serían tan idiotas como para presentarse sin camuflaje? Entraron a un lugar de aspecto rustico y minimalista, pidiendo un cuarto con 3 camas.

–¡Uff! Por un momento de verdad creí que nos descubrirían –Suspiró Kei tirándose en una cama de un salto. Sasuke se sentó en la de la derecha, echando la mochila al piso.

–Eso era imposible –Se encogió de hombros. Ishida se echó en la otra cama en silencio.

–Espero salir vivo de esta –Susurró el hombre después de un rato. Sasuke y Kei dejaron sus mochilas para observarle –Ya saben, volver con mi familia a Suna.

Sasuke no dijo nada, mirando como Kei asentía y le preguntaba de su familia. ¿Acaso era el único que no esperaba nada de nada ni de nadie? Y honestamente, no le interesaba contar con alguien en el futuro, ya bastante tenía con el rubio y sus estúpidas ideas de fraternidad.

Durmieron un rato, intercambiando turnos. Sasuke no hallaba la hora de comenzar con la misión, para volver a su rutina y dejar de pensar en los 9 días que quedaban para que su suerte fuera echada. El azabache sospechaba; No. Sabía con certeza, que nada sería igual una vez que el rubio hubiera dado el Sí definitivo. Y volvió a preguntarse que tanto le afectaría todo ello.

–Es la hora –Susurró el Jounin levantándose. Ambos ninjas asintieron levantándose y tomando sus cosas, saliendo del lugar. Avanzaron por la vacía calle aún con rastros de la noche anterior. Llegaron al borde rodeando el mar. Sasuke se sorprendió al notar que no había ninjas custodiando el lugar ni rastros de nadie, aunque lo alució a la hora.

En cuanto la caleta se hizo presente decidieron bajar y avanzar por las rocas. Debían llegar al acantilado anterior a la pequeña playa, interceptar una entrega e intentar deshacerse de aquellos ninjas que los seguían.

_Parece trabajo de mercenario_ bufó el azabache subiendo ágilmente a la roca más alta del acantilado. No había otro escondite posible que aquellas rocas, y se estaba medio hartando del constante olor a sal por las olas a varios metros de ellos. Sasuke miró hacia abajo calculando la probabilidad de éxito en caso de caer haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

–_¡Hey! _–Susurró Kei señalando unas rocas que parecían ser un buen escondite. Sasuke de un salto se dejo caer un poco, llegando donde el menor –_¡Idiota! ¡Eso es peligroso! _–Graznó empujándolo. Sasuke sonrió de lado, sentándose en la roca más cercana.

Ishida se ganó al lado de ambos, mirando su pierna de reojo.

Esperaron alrededor de diez minutos hasta que escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían hacia el precipicio. Por el sonido ágil, dedujeron que no se trataban de simples pobladores, sacando sus armas.

–_A mi señal _–Susurró Ishida. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. –_¡Ahora!_–

Los tres ninjas rodearon las rocas, subiéndose por los bordes intentando encajonar a los traidores que intercambiaban un paquete que supuestamente era información confidencial.

Los susodichos saltaron de sus lugares sacando sus armas. Sasuke desenfundó su espada echándoles una mirada amenazante, caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

–¡Me dijiste que no vendría nadie! –Gritó el de la derecha, quien miraba a Sasuke con terror e intentaba alejarse de Kei quien ya estaba bastante cerca de él.

–¿Crees que tienes problemas? ¡A mí me matarán! –Graznó el otro mirando hacia el camino, como pensando si debería correr o no.

–Por supuesto –Dijo Ishida– Sabes lo que hacemos con los traidores –

Ambos apresuraron a huir por el camino hacia la playa. Los 3 los siguieron, Kei y Sasuke se lanzaron tras el de la derecha, quien parecía más ágil. Sasuke le hizo una zancadilla mientras Kei se le subía por la espalda, haciéndole una llave.

–Ahg –Gimió con dolor el hombre. Kei se sentó sobre su espalda.

–¡Ha! ¡Nadie escapa del gran Kei Uzumaki! –Añadió inflando el pecho. Sasuke bufó medio sonriendo al ver la expresión del otro.

–Dobe…–se le escapó, arrepintiéndose al instante.

–¡Oye! ¡A quien le…!–

–¡Ahg! –Ambos giraron la cabeza violentamente hacia su izquierda, observando cómo el peliazul degollaba al otro tipo sin compasión. Sasuke vio la expresión horrorizada del menor alertándose. Él estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de asesinatos, sin embargo Kei no había pasado por lo mismo que él.

Se relajó al no ver ningún síntoma de shock o algo parecido.

–¡I-idiota! ¡Eso no estaba en los planes! –Gritó el menor con furia. Ishida alzó una ceja caminando hacia él.

–Mocoso eres un cobarde –Dijo sonriendo de lado– En la misión decía claramente que había que acabar con la escoria…– había un extraño matiz de rencor en su voz que a Sasuke le hizo desconfiar.

Sasuke tomó la caja sin soltar su espada.

–Este se viene con nosotros. Hay que interrogarlo –Bramó.

–La misión decía que…–

–De eso una mierda Ishida. Nos interceptaron, eso no estaba en los planes –Terció autoritario. El jounin frunció el entrecejo.

–Un chunin no me va a dar órdenes–

Sasuke sabía bien donde podía meterse con esa frase. Pero se limitó a enviarle una mirada helada, que pareció surtir efecto en el otro poniéndolo en su lugar.

–Que yo sepa "ese" chunin acaba de salvarte el pellejo. ¡Ha! Y aún tiene la cara para ser arrogante –Intervino Kei frunciéndole el entrecejo.

Ishida los miró indignado pero ladeó el rostro, mirando hacia el camino.

–Como quieran –.

Kei amarró al sujeto y le cubrió la boca con una tela para que dejase de gritar. Sasuke creó un bunchin que cargó al tipo sin dificultad. Kei e Ishida comenzaron a discutir la ruta de retorno a la aldea, cosa que a Sasuke casi le tenía sin cuidado. Necesitaban volver lo más rápido que pudieran y ojalá sin ser vistos.

–¡Te digo que por la playa es la única ruta posibl…!–

–Da exactamente lo mismo –Añadió harto de verlos gritarse– Si por el camino o por la playa. Ellos saben que intentaremos volver, nos interceptarán de todos modos –Se encogió de hombros– Si vas a dirigir, decide ya –Le habló a Ishida con un leve sarcasmo en la voz. El peliazul lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Por la playa, entonces –Caminó delante de ellos. Sasuke lo siguió ignorando la mirada de reproche del genin.

Caminaron bordeando la zona riscosa llegando a la playa. Kei seguía enojado, cruzándose de brazos esquivando la mirada del azabache. El horizonte daba pequeñas muestras de lo que sería un nuevo día. Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia el amanecer notando un leve dolor en el estómago. Sintió como el pecho se le oprimía por un nerviosismo que no sabía de dónde había salido. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Un muy mal presentimiento.

–Hay que apresurarse –Susurró vislumbrando el final de la playa, rodeada por otra zona rocosa. Obedeciendo a sus instintos como Itachi siempre le había inculcado, observó hacia todos lados de forma casi paranoica, buscando algo diferente –¿Cuánto nos demoraremos en llegar? –Preguntó saltando hacia una gran roca intentando ver más allá de lo que sus dotes le permitían.

–Dos días –Bramó el castaño –Por eso te dije que nos fuéramos por el camino –Gruñó.

Sasuke se limitó a seguir caminando, sintiendo el peso de sus instintos cada vez más alerta. ¿Qué era esa sensación?

Era la segunda vez que tenía ese presentimiento tan fuerte. Y en la primera Naruto y él apenas y habían salido bien parados; y por los pelos. Sintió un sabor amargo al recordar al maniático insufrible de Madara.

Siguieron escalando rocas hasta llegar a uno de los precipicios más altos. Sasuke se detuvo mirando hacia el mar y luego hacia el pequeño bosque justo al lado, poniéndose en guardia.

–¿Podríamos ir por el camino ahora que podemos no? –Preguntó Kei mirando hacia los árboles. Observó a Sasuke quien miraba hacia todos lados con los ojos entrecerrados –¿Q-que pasa?–

–Yo no diría lo mismo–

Aproximadamente 20 ninjas aparecieron de entre el bosque rodeándoles. Kei se acercó a Sasuke sacando su Katana. Ishida los miró un momento, para sacar su arma también, aunque alzando una ceja al ver a los hombres.

–Llegaron tarde– Dijo acercándose a ellos.

–¡Bastardo traidor! –Gritó Kei apretando su bolso. Ishida le dirigió una mirada burlona.

–Ya te lo dije mocoso. Haré _cualquier cosa_ para volver a ver a mi familia. Y si eso implica traicionarles me da igual –

–Mátenlos–

Sintió como si fuera una hormiga a punto de ser pisada por un elefante, pero esto no fue impedimento para defenderse lo mejor que pudo. Esquivaba patadas e intentaba electrocutar lo más que pudo, cuidando de proteger a su compañero que sabía no era tan fuerte para evadir a tantos hombres que sobrepasaban sus habilidades.

Estaban en una obvia desventaja numérica, los ninjas les hicieron una obvia encerrona. Sasuke estuvo a punto de convocar un halcón, tomar a kei y salir huyendo pero el instinto, ese que lo hizo sobrevivir otras veces, le decía que ahora no iba a ser lo mismo.

Y alzó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos, usando todas sus habilidades para protegerse, para proteger… para cumplir su objetivo.

_Me hubiera gustado…_

Ignoró el grito ahogado del otro traidor, cuando Ishida le degolló, incluso la mirada asustada de Kei al ver el peligro en el que estaban rodeados.

Y no pudo evitar comparar todos sus movimientos con alguien que Sasuke sabía, nunca sería como Kei.

Y Kei Uzumaki tampoco tenía la culpa, de no ser Naruto Uzumaki.

_Me hubiera gustado…_

Atravesó al ninja que tenía delante con su Chokuto (2), dando un salto hacia el Uzumaki, haciendo los sellos para hacer la gran bola de fuego.

Tuvo la suerte de quemar a un ninja, que cayó hacia el precipicio. Kei se acercó al Uchiha, no sin antes tomar por los pies a un ninja y enterrarlo en el suelo, con lo que parecía un jutsu de tierra.

Sasuke vio al hombre, siendo muerto por uno de sus compañeros recordándose a sí mismo en aquel tiempo donde lo único en lo que pensaba, era en ver a su hermano muerto.

Pero esta vez no habría un Itachi a quien matar, ni un Naruto que le buscaría para que volviera con desesperación.

Eran solo Kei y Él contra un grupo de ninjas asesinos, intentando proteger un pequeño paquete para la seguridad de un pueblo alejado de la mano de cualquier Dios existente y a sabiendas que en cualquier momento podían terminar como aquel ninja traidor, o aquel enterrado en la tierra.

_Bien muertos y asesinados._

Pero decidió que no le importaría. Aún sabiendo que nadie le esperaría, que nadie lloraría su muerte, que nadie _lo quería._

–Sa…S-Sasuke ¡Cuidado! –

Empujó a Kei hacia él, no sin antes electrocutar a Ishida, quien acababa de enterrarle un kunai en el estómago. Soltó al chico haciendo los sellos del amaterasu y rodeándolos con una especie de costillas, creando el escudo del amaterasu que tan orgullosos hacía sentir a los de su clan. Tocó su herida, sintiendo como el veneno penetraba su piel de forma invasiva.

Sonrió de lado al ver cómo sus enemigos enviaban jutsus de agua hacia ellos, sólo consiguiendo que el amaterasu aumentara de tamaño.

Por el dolor que le produjo y la manera como invadía su cuerpo dedujo que era un veneno médico, tal y como Sakura y Shizune los fabricaban.

–¿Estas bien? –Preguntó el castaño con una mirada de terror– Se ve feo eso…– Alzó una mano palpando la herida del Uchiha

–Kei…–jadeó, notando como la vista se le distorsionaba. Maldijo por lo bajo. El veneno era demasiado rápido.

–T-tenemos que huir…–Susurró sujetando al azabache. Sasuke se alejó de las manos del castaño.

–Es veneno de cobra con algún sapo –Susurró– Mocoso tienes que llegar a la aldea. Yo te cubriré–

–¡Claro que no! –Negó el otro con la cabeza– ¡Huiremos ambos! –

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada –No me hagas golpearte– dijo con voz ronca.

–P-pero…–

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

–Eres un ninja. Ya es hora que te comportes como tal–

–¡De eso una mierda! ¡No te dejaré aquí! –

"_En el mundo shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria._"

Le había costado años, y muchas circunstancias dolorosas, pero podía entenderlo.

–Kei, tienes que irte–

Kei negó con la cabeza, pero alzó los ojos encontrándose con los negros del azabache. Sasuke sabía que no eran los ojos que el anhelaba y nunca lo serían. Pero había algo en ellos que eran iguales a los de Naruto; la determinación de conseguir algo.

Y se sintió tranquilo sabiendo que al menos él estaría bien.

–¿Eres afín a la tierra no? –Kei asintió con los ojos brillantes– ¿Y puedes moverte bajo ella? Necesito que te alejes lo más que puedas de aquí, antes de correr–

–P-puedo –tartamudeó mirando hacia el piso. Sasuke asintió en silencio.

–Vamos –Alentó el azabache mirando a sus enemigos con una sonrisa de lado, esperando el al menos, llevarse al bastardo de Ishida con él a la tumba.

–¡E-espera! –Se sintió jalado hacia abajo, mientras que unos labios urgentes chocaban con los suyos en un pequeño contacto. Sasuke abrió los ojos atónito, observando las mejillas rojas del otro chico sin saber que hacer –¡Tienes que volver! –Gritó el menor juntando su frente con la del atónito azabache, antes de hacer los sellos y sumergirse en la tierra.

Sasuke sonrió un poco antes de levantar el escudo expandiendo el amaterasu.

–Aún es un mocoso –Suspiró haciendo los sellos para aparecer el Chidori, corriendo y esquivando kunais directamente hacia un atónito Ishida que lo único que pudo hacer era gritar, antes de verse impactado por el potente rayo. Sasuke hizo los sellos del Chidori sembon(3), percibiendo el poco chakra que le quedaba mientras sentía que sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar.

–¡Que hacen! ¡Acáben….Ahg! –Sasuke se acercó al ninja enterrándole su espada en el estómago, esquivando kunais y pegando patadas y golpes.

Su vista estaba cada vez más borrosa. Y quedaban alrededor de 7 ninjas intentando pararle. Pensó que kei estaba lo bastante lejos, y que el lugar se encontraba rodeado por el amaterasu. Se acercó al borde del risco haciendo los sellos para el Chidori sembon por última vez.

_Me hubiera gustado…_

Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras unos cuantos kunai se enterraban en sus brazos, piernas y pecho. Y abrió los brazos dejándose caer hacia atrás.

_…poder verle por última vez_

Sintió la como una piedra golpeaba su brazo derecho, pero a pesar del dolor desconectó su mente. Intentando rememorar su rostro.

Su corazón se aceleraba como si intentara salvarse por sí mismo. Pero Sasuke sabía, como ninja que era, que de esa no salía.

_Que iba a morir._

Y tuvo miedo, miedo de lo que había al final del camino. Pero imaginó su sonrisa, las peleas sin sentido, los secretos, las conversaciones, su rostro fuerte, valiente y decidido.

Y sonrió, sabiendo que la vida que a Naruto le deparaba era mejor de la que el rubio imaginaría para sí.

Y cuando la falta de aire comenzaba a llegar a su cerebro Sasuke Uchiha cayó al agua.

Y todo se puso negro.

...

.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p>(1) Seh. Hasta a mí se me puede olvidar el nombre de los lugares de mi propia obra. ¿Irónico, no?<p>

(2) Para el que tenga dudas, Chokuto es la espada de Sasuke, más información en ./wiki/Chokuto.

(3) Chidori sembon: miles de agujas eléctricas.

* * *

><p><strong>Curioso, muy curioso... cada vez que leo este capítulo, tengo la mala sensación que lo arruinaré más y más y luego no sabré como resolverlo xD<strong>

**Espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado. Y si quieren tirarme tomatasos pues... dificil, porque mi mamá me mataría si dejan la embarrada en mi casa (y ella SI da miedo xD)**

**Por cierto, este es kei: .com/art/Ser-un-gato-vagabundo-Ficha-1-257324102 (_dejense un comentario en mi pobre da... y lo sé, soy pésima dibujante xD_)**

**Un abraso desde Chile :B (que se viene el 18!)**

**saludos!**


	15. Arco Argumental IV

**Declaimer:** Naruto Masahi Kishimoto.

Revizado por Natzabel

Dedicado a Ivar, para que veas que el lado ghei de la vida no es malo ;) -así con las que intentan volver gays a la fuerza a sus amigos-

* * *

><p><strong>Breves aclaraciones:<strong>

Los _arcos argumentales_ en este fanfic, serán las historias entre capítulos narradas por otros personajes.

A diferencia del relleno (presiento que la mayoría lo relacionará con este) si tienen importancia dentro del universo de Ser un gato vagabundo, puesto que nos ayudará a entender las acciones de muchos personajes.

* * *

><p>...<p>

.

**Arco argumental IV**

Iruka Umino.

.

Se despertó abruptamente enderezándose, dándose un cabezazo contra el respaldo de la cama. Gimió debido al dolor, llevando una mano hacia la zona adolorida.

Intentó controlar su respiración, tratando de no alarmar a su compañero. Su cuerpo temblaba aún y su corazón palpitaba desbocado.

Sintió un mal sabor de boca que no ayudó a calmar sus instintos, aquellos que le decían que debía relajarse y no preocuparse por tonterías.

Iruka intentó poner su mente en blanco, dándose por vencido a los minutos. Suspiró sintiéndose incompetente.

_No debo hacer ruido_ su mente gritaba. Pero el ligero movimiento a su costado frustró sus planes.

–¿Estás bien? –escuchó. Iruka bajó el rostro hacia un somnoliento Kakashi, quien se restregó su ojo visible con pereza. Iruka intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes –murmuró mirando hacia el frente, intentando tranquilizarse por segunda vez.

–¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar el peliblanco, también enderezándose y obligando al castaño a mirarle. Iruka intentó controlar su expresión sin éxito. –¿Pasó algo?–

–Un mal sueño… nada más…–insistió el otro besando levemente los labios del jounin, cerrando los ojos y colocando la cabeza en su cuello. –Perdón por despertarte–

Sintió la mirada preocupada del otro, sin embargo Kakashi no dijo nada y lo arrastró con él a la cama, atrayéndole hacia su pecho y tapándolos con las cobijas.

Iruka cerró los ojos, abrasando firmemente el otro cuerpo mientras intentaba auto convencerse que sólo era producto de su imaginación, y no necesariamente porque algo malo hubiese sucedido.

Pero su instinto no lo engañaba.

Volvió a despertar gracias al reloj. Sintió el gruñido de su compañero, y el estruendo del aparato al caer al piso. Suspiró, intentando deshacerse del abrazo del copy-nin.

–Kakashi, tengo trabajo –Insistió. Sonrió de lado al ver como el ninja, como un niño pequeño se desprendía del apretado abrazo casi haciendo un puchero. Iruka besó su frente antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el baño.

Se miró en el espejo, notando su extrema palidez. Volvió a suspirar.

Su mal presentimiento no se había ido.

Se vistió rápidamente caminando hacia la cocina, intentando distraer su mente con el desayuno. Aún podía recordar aquel espantoso sueño.

–Me estoy volviendo paranoico…–murmuró para sí mismo.

Iruka era un Chunin. Sabía que lo era por decisión propia, y honestamente no tenía la intención de avanzar más en su carrera ninja. Adoraba ser profesor, y a pesar de lo tedioso, su trabajo en la torre Hokage tampoco estaba nada de mal.

¿Lo malo? No poder hacer más que esperar a que las malas noticias llegasen a él.

Iruka entendía que eran ninjas. Y que por ende, sus vidas iban de un extremo al otro. Lo había experimentado de primera mano con sus padres, y diariamente veía como sus conocidos despedían a gente importante para ellos.

Aún así no tenían otra opción, que sonreír a lo que les deparase el destino rogando porque la vida no le arrebatase a alguien importante para ellos.

Eran en esos momentos cuando el maestro se preguntaba que hubiera sido de sus días alejados de su aldea. Iruka era fiel a Konoha como cualquier ninja, y sabía que era cosa de la profesión que habían elegido. Pero eso no le hizo olvidar la de veces que la gente a la que él quería, estuviese a un pie de la muerte.

–Tsk…–

–¿Iruka-sensei? –Iruka salió de sus pensamientos para observar a uno de los ninken. Iruka alzó una ceja curioso.

–¿Si pakkun-san?– El perro lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con ojo crítico. Iruka lo observó en silencio.

–Te ves raro… ¿el cachorro hizo algo? –

Iruka sonrió negando con la cabeza –Un mal sueño– le respondió mordiendo su tostada. El ninken asintió quedándose en su lugar, aún mirándolo. –¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó el maestro. Akino se acercó también a la mesita de la cocina mirando al maestro.

–Es que se nos acabó el Shampoo– Respondió el otro Ninken con simpleza. El maestro asintió.

–¿Y puedes traernos esas galletas de la otra vez? ¡Estaban exquisitas!–

–¡Yo también las quiero!–

–¡Y yo!–

–¡Yo quiero filete para la cena!–

Iruka emitió una carcajada al verlos hablar a la vez. Pero les asintió recogiendo el desayuno, dejando el de Kakashi encima de la mesa, acercándose al sr. Ukki para darle un poco de agua y sacando la leche del frigorífico.

–¿Y Dobe-chan? –Preguntó haciendo una mueca. Aún no entendía como esos chicos podían ponerles un nombre tan ofensivo a unos pobres gatos que no tenían la culpa de tener la personalidad del dueño contrario.

–Salió a ver a su novio –Dijo Akino lamiéndose una pata– Dice que tiene que cuidarlo de otro gato–

Iruka alzó una ceja. Aún no podía entender cómo demonios un gato pudo llevarse tan bien con los ninken de Kakashi, contrario a todas sus expectativas.

Cuando a medio mes de la partida de Sasuke, Kakashi tuvo la ocurrencia que ya era tiempo de dar un nuevo paso, e irse a vivir juntos Iruka no cabía en la sorpresa. Y claro, el ninja estaba tan feliz como su pareja, pero la felicidad se vio opacada cuando observaron entrar al rubio gato por la ventana.

_¿Qué podían hacer con Dobe?_ Era lo que el maestro se había preguntado.

–_Llevémoslo, para que se conozcan_ –Había Insistido el peliblanco. En respuesta, el maestro le había mirado como si se hubiera vuelto loco –_Piénsalo Iruka. Ya has ido tu a mi casa y no te han hecho nada, además, son perros ninja entrenados_–

El maestro no estaba nada convencido, sin embargo no pudo hacer otra cosa.

Y se habían sorprendido mucho con el resultado. Apenas el maestro puso un pie dentro de la propiedad con el gato en sus brazos, los ninken se acercaron a él.

Kakashi lo miró calmado, sin embargo Iruka no podía sentir lo mismo. ¿Y si los atacaban?.

Pero para la sorpresa del maestro, Guruko se había acercado al gato en los temblorosos brazos de Iruka, olfateándolo un instante.

Iruka pensó que el animal iba a escapar, sin embargo el gato se quedó quieto y apenas y lanzado un maullido.

–Soy Guruko –dijo el perro. El gato lo observó curioso un momento, para hacer un leve maullido. Iruka observó atónito, como el otro perro asentía –Yo también tengo hambre. Pero Iruka-sensei nos hará carne–

Y él se había quedado en shock ¿le podían entender?

Después de esto no habían tenido grandes problemas. Afortunadamente para todos, el gato se había vuelto uno más de la familia, al igual que "Teme" el gato de Naruto.

–¿Novio? –Preguntó el maestro saliendo de sus pensamientos y echando leche en el pocillo de plástico. A juzgar por la cara del animal, Iruka podría jurar haberle visto sonreír.

–El no lo acepta, pero se nota –

Iruka volvió a suspirar.

–_Igual de tontos que ellos…_–susurró el maestro. Tomó su bolso despidiéndose de los ninken y saliendo de la casa rumbo a su trabajo.

Ahora que estaba solo, el maestro pudo sentir todo el peso de su paranoia. Algo iba mal, o al menos tenía esa sensación.

Iruka sabía que los malos presentimientos que él sentía no eran porque si.

Ya en la academia, Iruka no pudo dejar de darle vuelta al tema.

Lo primero que se le vino en la cabeza fue Kakashi. Se sintió abrumado por la perspectiva de perderlo. A él y a los ninken, que ya formaban parte de su familia. Pero volvió a la realidad recordando que hacía apenas dos días que el jounin había vuelto de una misión S, por lo que le habían dado casi dos semanas de vacaciones. Y los presentimientos de Iruka no eran de tan larga duración…

Porque Umino Iruka pocas veces se equivocaba. La primera vez que este "don" se manifestó, fue un poco antes de la muerte de sus padres. Aún podía recordar el horrible sueño que había tenido, y que le había perseguido durante días. Y con horror comprobó la veracidad de este, cuando sus padres habían fallecido ante el ataque del kyuubi.

Pero Iruka no lo había creído hasta tiempo después.

Años después había seguido teniendo esa clase de sueños, que desencadenaban la partida de algún conocido, o alguien cercano a sus conocidos.

Y fue ahí cuando Iruka admitió que algo estaba mal.

Muchas personas le habían preguntado al maestro por su paciencia anormal y su habilidad para calmar o consolar a cualquier persona. Iruka nunca le había dicho a nadie que era parte de la culpa por intuir que algo malo pasaría. Y tampoco era algo como para contarlo en una conversación.

–¡Yo! –Iruka alzó la cabeza mientras el timbre hacía eco en sus cabezas. Se le iluminó el rostro al ver a su pareja sonriéndole animado desde la puerta. El maestro se levantó y caminó hacia el Jounin.

–¿Paso algo? –Preguntó curioso. Kakashi negó con la cabeza señalando el bento.

–Lo olvidaste en casa–

Iruka se rascó la cicatriz nervioso haciendo una risa tonta, e invitando al jounin a almorzar con él. Kakashi aceptó con excesivo entusiasmo, cosa que extrañó al chunin.

Se sentaron en el comedor de profesores alejados del resto.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –pregunto el maestro cuando observó que nadie se les acercaba. Kakashi esforzó una sonrisa.

–Vine a dejarte el bento –

–Kakashi…–

El jounin suspiró.

–Naruto me persiguió toda la mañana– Admitió.

–Oh mi… ¿de nuevo? –Kakashi asintió.

–Pero también traje tu bento… después de perderlo–

Iruka suspiró exasperado. Ya hacía más de un mes que Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea. Y exactamente hacían 10 días que Naruto perseguía a su novio por toda la aldea, rogándole que le ayudara con Tsunade.

O mejor dicho, rogándole por la autorización que la Hokage en un movimiento angustiosamente inteligente, había dejado en manos del jounin.

Y por supuesto que en cuanto el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le había comunicado la noticia al copy-nin, este no había dudado ningún segundo en correr a la torre Hokage, así lo había corroborado él mismo, observándolo ese día pasar a su lado sin siquiera mirarle.

Y por la cara de cansancio que pudo ver horas más tarde, sin mencionar los moretones en los brazos y en la espalda Iruka supo, que los problemas se les venían encima.

¡Y claro que tenía razón! No había día que el rubio no se parase en la puerta de la casa Hatake, decidido a casi cualquier cosa con tal de recibir la autorización tan anhelada.

–_¡Kakashi! ¡Quiero ir a buscar a Sasuke dattebayooo! _–Gritaba cada día. E Iruka tuvo que admitir que la imaginación de Naruto no tenía límites. Se había ofrecido a ayudar en la casa, pasear los ninken, ¡E incluso dejar el ramen! ¡El ramen! ¡La droga personal del rubio! Iruka no lo podía creer cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del copy-nin. ¿Y aún Naruto seguía pensando que el afecto hacia el azabache era solo de amigos?

Y por supuesto, Naruto no había nombrado a la pelirosa ni una sola vez.

El chunin conocía a su pareja lo bastante bien para detectar cuando tenía un problema, y sabía que el nivel de estrés de Kakashi aumentaba cada día. Agradeció internamente el que Naruto no le volviese a insistir a él ayuda con el peliblanco.

–_Lo siento Naruto, pero tú tienes que hablarlo con él_– Fue lo único que el maestro le había respondido al rubio, y aparentemente había funcionado. Cosas de Naruto y su sentido de familia, supuso.

Almorzaron tranquilamente. Kakashi se veía más relajado, relajo que se terminó al escuchar los pasos provenientes del pasillo, y una voz inconfundible.

Kakashi hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Iruka lo detuvo.

–Tengo una idea –Soltó de la nada. Kakashi lo miró curioso, pero asintió volviéndose a sentar.

–¡Aquí estabas Kakashi-sensei! –Gritó el rubio entrando al comedor dando grandes zancadas. Un maestro lo miró mal, pero Naruto lo ignoró –¡Me dejaste esperándote en la entrada de tu casa más de una hora dattebayo!–

–Tenía ganas de perderme en el sendero de la vida –Añadió el copy-nin con simpleza, guardando la caja del bento.

–¡Eso no me lo creo ni yo! ¡Ahora vas a darme la autorización! ¡O no respondo dattebayo! –Amenazó levantando el puño. Kakashi suspiró.

–Y yo te dije que no. ¿Acaso piensas dejar a Sakura sola?–

Naruto cerró la boca de golpe, como si lo meditara un momento. Iruka, como optimista que era, pensó por un momento que entraría en razón –¡Solo hasta que traiga al teme de vuelta!– Dándose cuenta de su error al instante.

–¿Y si cuando vuelves ella te deja por otro?–

–¡No me casaré hasta ver al bastardo de Sasuke en mi boda datebayoooo!–

_Como la novia_ se atrevió a pensar el maestro. Miró a Kakashi quien con toda la calma que aparentaba, intentaba por centésima vez hacer que Naruto entrara en cordura.

Ni siquiera él sería tan optimista.

–¡Haré trisas tu Icha Icha dattebayo!–

–Naruto –Añadió el maestro al ver el aura negra de su novio. El rubio dejó de alegarle al jounin para prestarle total atención a él –¿Y si tú mismo le preguntas a Sasuke?–

–¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo? –Preguntaron los dos hombres al unísono. Iruka contó hasta 5 antes de volver a hablar.

–Escríbele una carta –Respondió como si ambos fueran alumnos. Iruka vio la expresión iluminada de su pareja. Reprimió una sonrisa antes de volver a hablar –Dile a Sasuke de tu intención por verl… por que asista a tu boda y que lo irás a buscar. Si él está de acuerdo Kakashi no tendrá ningún inconveniente con dejarte ir ¿cierto?–

–Por supuesto –Añadió el otro ninja, casi sonando desesperado.

Iruka intercambió una leve mirada con Kakashi, mientras que Naruto celebraba su supuesta victoria, agradeciéndole a gritos y saliendo veloz por un lápiz y un papel para comenzar a escribirle.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Sabían que Sasuke no daría su brazo a torcer y menos querría a Naruto cerca, no después de todos los problemas para poner tierra de por medio entre ambos.

–Me salvaste de esta –Añadió el ninja sonriéndole. Iruka se encogió de hombros.

–Al menos estarás tranquilo unos días –Respondió abrazándole. Kakashi le correspondió el abrazo suspirando en su cuello.

–¿No puedes pedir vacaciones para que huyamos a unas termas? –Insinuó después de unos momentos. Iruka soltó una carcajada alegre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Después de despedirse de su ahora sonriente pareja, Iruka retomó las clases. Como les correspondía un examen escrito de la teoría del control básico del chakra el maestro estuvo la mitad de las horas de clase sentado y vigilando.

Por un momento recordó la sonrisa de alegría del rubio al ver la perspectiva de ver a Sasuke otra vez, no pudiendo evitar pensar en lo ingenuo que Naruto era. Ingenuo por pasar tanto tiempo a su lado, por pensar más en Sasuke que en ninguna otra persona y seguir con la idea de que sólo se trataba de una hermandad. Y en lo ciego que era Sasuke por no percatarse de ello.

Pero ¿Qué podían hacer ellos para curar esa idiotez que les caracterizaba?

Iruka consideraba a Naruto parte de su familia. Y sabía, aunque él no hablase de ello, que Kakashi pensaba lo mismo de Sasuke.

_Pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer…_ Suspiró al final sintiéndose algo frustrado.

No podían intervenir más. Se supone que con la partida de Sasuke, Naruto se percataría que algo le hacía falta. Y con un poco de suerte, se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el azabache. Y claro, si hubiera sido así el maestro lo primero que habría hecho, habría sido alentarle para traerlo de vuelta.

Pero nunca se imaginó que el pequeño rango de error se haría tan grande.

Ahora Naruto _no debía_ ver a Sasuke. Iruka no podía permitir que el rubio fuera a verle sin aclararse el mismo ¡No habría valido de nada el sacrificio del otro!

Y peor, conociendo a Sasuke no dudaría en intentar asesinar a Naruto con el simple hecho de llegar al lugar.

Estaban literalmente de manos atadas.

En cuanto el timbre de la academia ninja sonó, Iruka se apresuró hacia su segundo trabajo, pensando en tomarse un café antes de comenzar su tarde.

Antes de llegar a la cafetería express más cercana, el maestro divisó a la pelirosa. Y por el timbre de voz que hasta sus oídos llegaba a pesar de encontrarse a más de una cuadra, el maestro intuyó que debía estarle gritando a Naruto. Y no se equivocó cuando con curiosidad se acercó un poco, divisándole con una expresión igual de enojada que ella.

–_¡Naruto entiende! ¡No puedes ir por Sasuke-kun! ¡No ahora! _–Sakura parecía estar perdiendo los estribos. Además de verse cansada y ojerosa. Iruka no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por ella.

–_¡Claro que puedo! Kakashi sensei me dijo que si el teme aceptaba podía ir a buscarle! –_Escuchó a Naruto gritarle de vuelta. Iruka decidió ir a comprar su café expreso. Con toda seguridad podría escuchar la pelea desde cualquier punto cercano a una cuadra.

–¡Buenas tar…!–

–_¿¡¿Que no te das cuenta? ¡Si Sasuke realmente quisiera que fueras a verlo no se hubiera ido, idiota! _–Iruka miró al hombre quien su expresión alegre pasaba a una de claro desconcierto. Iruka le sonrió bondadoso.

–¿…des? –

–_¡Por primera vez piensa en nosotros, Naruto! ¡Nos vamos a casar! ¡Y hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada! ¡Faltan las invitaciones, el local, la comida y...!_–

–¿Un café expreso? –preguntó el maestro. El dueño de la tienda pareció salir de su aturdimiento y después de asentir con la cabeza, prosiguió a servir el café del maestro.

–_¡No pienso hacer nada sin el teme Sakura-chan! ¡Además, esas cosas se hacen con tus padrinos dattebayo! ¡Y mi padrino no está!_–

Mientras el agua caliente de la maquina caía sobre el sencillo vaso, Iruka escuchó un sonido estridente proveniente de la entrada. La gente en la cafetería hizo un amago de levantarse para salir a mirar. El maestro se quedó en su sitio tranquilo.

–_¡Eso dolió dattebayooo!_–

–_¡Tenía que dolerte idiota! ¡Además, podías elegir a cualquiera! ¡A cualquiera! ¿¡Acaso no quieres casarte ya?_–

–Señor, el café –Insistió Iruka al encargado, quien se ponía en puntillas intentando mirar por la ventana.

–_¡Sin Sasuke no me caso!_–

–El café –Insistió el maestro. Suspirando, se acercó el mismo a la maquina, sacando sencillo de su bolsillo y caminando hacia la puerta, ahora llena de gente.

–_¡Me tienes harta! Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun esto otro... ¿Has pensado alguna vez en lo que yo quiero? ¿En lo que YO necesito? _–

Iruka intentó hacerse paso entre las personas, que no dejaban de mirar la discusión de la pareja en la calle. El maestro comenzó a impacientarse, ahora dando empujones mientras intentaba proteger su café de brazos descuidados.

–_¡Sasuke es una mala influencia para ti y lo sabes! ¡Hasta ahora todo el mundo sólo se acercaban a hablarle por ti! ¡Porque todos piensan que no es más que un traidor! _–

En cuanto consiguió salir de la masa de gente, el maestro procuró encontrar un asiento lo bastante cerca para poder escuchar, y lo bastante lejos para no ser notado por ambos.

–_¡Sasuke no es...! _–

–_¡Claro que lo es!¡Es un traidor que me... que nos abandonó por su estúpida venganza! ¡Y nos hizo buscarle durante años! ¡Años sufriendo por él! ¿¡Alguna vez nos ha agradecido todo lo que hemos hecho por él Naruto?_–

El maestro negó con la cabeza. Sakura definitivamente estaba a más de tres pasos de distancia de comprender la relación de esos dos.

–_¡¿Alguna vez te ha dicho gracias? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Porque no le importamos! ¡Porque no le importas!_–

Iruka divisó la expresión muda del Uzumaki.

–_¡No le importas y no le importarás nunca! ¿Por qué crees que se fue entonces? ¡No le importó la boda de su mejor amigo! ¡De la única persona que realmente parecía preocuparse por él! ¡Te abandonó Naruto!_–

Iruka le dio otro sorbo a su café evaluando la situación. Sakura parecía al borde del colapso, diferente de Naruto que cada vez se veía aún más resuelto.

–_¡Tú no entiendes Sakura-chan!... el teme… _–Naruto habló mirando al piso.

_No hay nada peor que el ciego que no quiere ver_ Pensó el chuunin mirando a la pelirosa atento. Iruka sabía que en el fondo tenía razón; Que Naruto jamás había pensado en ella. Y por cómo se veían las cosas tampoco lo haría.

–_¡No es bueno para ti Naruto! ¡Y nunca lo será! _–Insistió casi derrotada. Naruto la fulminó con la mirada levantándose del piso.

– _¡Tu no pensabas antes así Sakura-chan! ¿Quién te metió eso en la cabeza dattebayo?_–

Iruka cerró los ojos al sentir como la pelirosa lo golpeaba. Cuando el maestro se atrevió a volver a mirar, Naruto se encontraba tirado cerca de un árbol que oscilaba peligrosamente.

–_¡Nadie lo hizo Naruto! ¿No lo has visto? ¡La aldea lo aborrece! ¡Nunca serás Hokage si sigues juntándote con él! ¡Nunca! _–

Iruka vio a Naruto levantarse. Tenía una expresión decepcionada y enrabiada como hacía tiempo el maestro no le veía.

–_¿De modo que así has pensado todo este tiempo Sakura-chan? –_Preguntó lentamente. Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa –_Ya me lo imaginaba… ¿Se lo dijiste, no? ¡Con razón el teme no quería aceptar dattebayo! _–suspiró impaciente–_ ¡O quizás por eso se fue! ¡Porque le dijiste eso y…! ¡O porque alguien le dijo algo!_ –Naruto miró ceñudo a todos los que pasaron–_ ¡Por eso el teme se fue! ¡Porque tú y esa manga de idiotas le metieron tonterías en la cabeza!_ –

Iruka volvió a darle otro sorbo a su café, más que sorprendido. La gente a su alrededor intentaba concentrarse en sus asuntos, pero pendientes a la pelea, justo como él. El maestro simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo Naruto se las arreglaba para llegar a conclusiones tan estúpidamente equivocadas? Era algo que él nunca entendería.

Y a juzgar por la expresión furiosa y sorprendida de la chica, ella tampoco.

Sakura se acercó lentamente al chico, notando un papel que se encontraba en el piso. Lo recogió lentamente, y le echo una mirada antes de romperlo ante los ojos del rubio.

–_¡Eso era…!_–

–_Sasuke-kun…–d_ijo, comenzando a alzar la voz_– Sasuke-kun…¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Es todo lo que puedes pensar? ¡SIEMPRE se trata de él! ¡Para cualquier cosa! "Que tiene que opinar el teme" "Que quiero que el teme esté presente" "No Sakura-chan, porque saldré con el teme"_ –gritó haciendo una pobre imitación del rubio _–¡En toda nuestra relación jamás has pensado en mi! ¡Todo siempre tenía que ver con él!– Sakura golpeó el árbol, furiosa. ¡Siempre me han dejado atrás por él! ¡Siempre!_ –

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la kunoichi. Iruka observó el ceño fruncido de Naruto, serio como pocas veces se le había visto.

–_Si tanto te molestaba mi relación con Sasuke…_–Murmuró después de unos minutos_– No tendrías que haberte relacionado conmigo_– Dijo, dándole la espalda a la chica y caminando hacia el extremo opuesto a Iruka.

–Wow…–fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño al ver semejante desplante en el chico. Terminó de tomarse el té y miró la hora. Como aún disponía de algo de tiempo Iruka caminó hacia Sakura, no sin antes dejar el envase en un basurero de camino.

La chica aún se encontraba en la misma posición que había quedado cuando Naruto se marchó. Iruka sintió algo de pena por ella.

–Sakura –Murmuró poniendo una mano en su hombro– ¿Estás bien?–

La kunoichi miró al profesor un segundo, para luego abandonarse en los brazos de este, llorando amargamente en su pecho. Iruka se limitó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, preocupado por la actitud de la chica.

–Na…Naruto, él…–Dijo la pelirosa con la voz quebrada. El maestro la condujo al asiento más cercano.

–Lo sé Sakura, pero cálmate –murmuró. La chica seguía lloriqueando.

–No…¡N-no sé que ha-hacer sensei! Ese idi-idiota está tan obseciona-nado con él que yo…–

Iruka la dejó balbucear un momento, mientras conseguía tranquilizarle. No necesitaba ser empático para darse cuenta de lo mortificada e inútil que debía de estarse sintiendo.

–Escucha, no soy quien para darte un consejo pero…–La chica levantó la mirada hacia el chunin. Iruka tomó aire antes de hablar– Eres adulta, y sabes lo que quieres y lo que te conviene. Lo tuyo con Naruto fue…una camaradería que ambos confundieron con amor, con amor que ninguno de los dos siente por el otro –Dejó escapar un suspiro. La pelirosa negó con la cabeza, aún llorando –Sakura…es hora que veas la realidad por ti misma. ¿Realmente quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que ama a otra persona? –

–Na-naruto me ama a mí…–Hipó llevando sus manos a su rostro. Iruka la miró comprensivo.

–Sakura…–

Después de unos minutos, Iruka se disculpó con Sakura y caminó hacia la torre Hokage. Rodeado de informes y ninjas que aún no entendían como llenarlos correctamente el chunin no había podido dejar de pensar en Sakura. Tan madura que él pensaba que se veía…

Quiso evitar pensar más en la relación del rubio, concentrándose en echar una mirada a los informes y conversando de vez en cuando con Izumo.

A la mitad de la tarde un hombre, de apariencia bastante herida entró al salón con un informe en la mano. A Iruka le llamó la atención su aspecto y su expresión severa, además de que no hacía más que mirar hacia todos lados, como si se sorprendiera de ver a tanta gente en una misma sala.

Iruka lo observó preguntar a un ninja algo para ganarse en su fila. El maestro jamás había visto a ese ninja, buscando en lo recóndito de su memoria alguna señal para recordarle.

–Disculpe, el informe –Dijo con una voz bastante más tranquila que la el chunin creía que tenía.

Iruka revisó el informe sorprendiéndose al ver del lugar en el que venía.

–G-gracias por su trabajo –Tartamudeó sin querer. El hombre asintió dándole la espalda. Iruka quiso levantarse y preguntarle por Sasuke, sin embargo antes de siquiera moverse el hombre yacía en el piso desmayado.

Los ninjas se amontonaron alrededor mientras que otros hacían amago de llamar a algún ninja médico.

Shizune apareció al minuto, acercándose al cuerpo mientras ellos intentaban darle espacio para que la mujer hiciera su trabajo.

–Se desmayó por el cansancio– Dictaminó antes de hacer algunos jutsus y trasladarlos a ambos al hospital. El maestro miró hacia donde minutos antes estaba el ninja preso de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué era esa mala sensación?

Por enésima vez se obligó a poner orden a sus prioridades y concentrarse en el trabajo, decidiendo que iría a echarle una mirada al extraño ninja a la salida. Mal que mal, él había estado ahí cuando se había desmallado.

Un poco antes de salir de su agotador turno del día Iruka observó a Naruto entrar y pasar de largo donde la Hokage. El maestro negó con la cabeza, anticipándose a lo que venía y apresurándose por revisar los 5 informes que le quedaban del día.

Cuando revisaba el último, un sonido estridente se escuchó.

–Oh dios –Dijo en voz alta, agradeciéndose al último ninja por su trabajo y recogiendo todo.

Cuando se encaminaba hacia la sala donde archivaban las misiones se topó con un Naruto magullado y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

–¿Qué te paso? –Preguntó con cortesía. A juzgar por su expresión y los evidentes golpes, había hecho enojar a la Hokage. No había otra opción.

–Quería que enviaran mi carta en calidad de urgente ttebayo… –susurró sacando la carta del bolsillo– Pero Tsunade oba-chan dijo que el correo urgente no era para andarse mandando correspondencia –Naruto frunció el entrecejo, evidentemente frustrado –¡Pero si no fuera urgente, no le hubiese dicho dattebayo! –Gritó tirándose los cabellos.

Iruka sonrió un poco.

–Mañana puedes enviarla Naruto –Le alentó sonriendo, haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera hacia la sala de almacenamiento de archivos. Naruto aún se encontraba molesto, pero lo acompañó todo el camino, haciendo planes para cuando tuviera que partir por Sasuke.

–Y…supongo que podemos quedarnos unos días a vacacionar. ¡Escuché que el ramen de Yinsei es genial dattebayo!–

Iruka asintió mientras almacenaba los informes del día.

–Oye Naruto…–dijo el maestro, recordando la pelea con la pelirosa durante la tarde. Naruto dejó de balbucear para mirarlo con curiosidad –¿Cómo ha estado Sakura?–

Naruto cambió su expresión alegre a una de total enfado. Iruka se golpeó mentalmente, aunque decidió insistir.

–¿Paso algo? –

Naruto tragó saliva antes de agregar;

–Ella no quiere que valla por Sasuke–.

Iruka tuvo la sensibilidad y el tacto suficiente como para mostrarse sorprendido, pero de sorprendido no tenía nada.

–¿Por qué no?–

–No sé– Admitió– ¡Pero estoy seguro que ella tiene que ver con la partida del teme!– Dijo enfurruñado.

Iruka abrió los ojos esta vez con la sorpresa brillándole por toda la cara. Definitivamente, la asombrosa capacidad de Naruto para saltar a las conclusiones equivocadas no acababa de sorprenderle.

Y volvió a sentir lástima por Sakura y por Sasuke.

–Naruto, no creo…–

–¡Yo!–

Ambos dejaron la incómoda conversación para ver a un sonriente Kakashi en la entrada de la habitación. Naruto saludó al sensei, hablando de trivialidades mientras abandonaban la torre Hokage.

En cuanto la pareja quedo sola, Iruka recordó al ninja desmayado y caminó al hospital acompañado de Kakashi.

–¿Para qué vamos a ir a verle? Podemos pedir un informe mensual o algo si queremos saber de Sasuke. Tsunade me lo dijo ayer– Dijo el copy-nin enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos.

–Ya te lo dije. Yo lo vi desmallarse. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer– Kakashi le frunció el ceño. –Además… ¿no es más confiable preguntarle a alguien que ya ha estado ahí? Sabes que esos informes se equivocan muy a menudo–Le hizo ver.

–Aún así…–Iruka le tomó de la mano arrastrándole hacia el recinto.

En el hospital a nadie le sorprendió ver a un sonriente Iruka arrastrando a un enfurruñado Kakashi. Ya era sabido que el gran Sharingan Kakashi odiaba el hospital con toda su alma, y que no podía entrar en el si no era arrastrado por su sonriente pareja, la única persona en el mundo por la que el copy-nin había accedido a "semejante barbaridad" al juicio de él. Por lo que ninguna enfermera o médico hizo ningún comentario, limitándose a saludarlos y escabullirse hacia otro lugar. Sólo por si acaso.

Después de 15 minutos donde Iruka intentaba calmar a su muy celoso-enfurruñado novio, mientras intentaba averiguar donde el ninja de Yinsei se encontraba hospitalizado; fue la bondadosa Shizune quien llegó a su rescate y se encargó de averiguarlo.

–Aunque no podrán verle por mucho, ya que está muy debilitado –Comentó caminando hacia el ala de internados– No sé como ese hombre no se murió por tanto esfuerzo–

Entraron en la pequeña habitación, donde en la sencilla cama blanca de hospital se encontraba el ninja recostado. Al verlos, levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Iruka se apresuró a hablarle.

–Soy Iruka Umino, lo vi desmayarse hoy –Se inclinó un poco– Quería saber cómo se encontraba–

El ninja lo miró un momento, para posar su mirada en Kakashi y luego en él otra vez. Al final esbozó una sonrisa.

–Me encuentro mejor, gracias. Es un alivio que fuera en ese lugar y no en el camino–

Iruka asintió pensando rápidamente en cómo abordar el tema que les interesaba.

–Disculpe pero no había podido evitar leer que usted proviene de Yinsei –El aludido asintió con curiosidad– Y pues… hace más o menos un mes que uno de mis ex alumnos se fue hacia allá y... –

–Ya veo… ¿Y ustedes quieren saber de él? –Iruka asintió– ¿Es legal preguntar eso?–

Iruka vaciló un momento, pero fue Kakashi quien intervino.

–No le estamos preguntando por las misiones que realiza, sino si se encuentra en buen estado de salud –Dijo aún un poco enojado. El ninja asintió.

–¿Y de quién se trata?–

–Sasuke Uchiha–

La puerta fue golpeada interrumpiendo la conversación. Iruka pudo vislumbrar un breve aspecto sombrío en el sujeto mientras mencionaba su nombre, temiéndose lo peor.

Miró a Kakashi quien abrió la puerta, notando que el peliblanco no había mirado la expresión del ninja enfermo.

–Disculpen, pero Tsunade-sama los llama con urgencia– Susurró una enfermera– A Iruka-kun y Hatake-san–

–Disculpe, tenemos que irnos. Espero se recupere –Dijo rápidamente el maestro antes de salir de la habitación.

–_E-¡Espere!_ –Escuchó tras la puerta pero no había tiempo. Mientras caminaban a paso rápido hacia la torre Hokage, Iruka sintió como la preocupación que le venía de la noche anterior se acrecentaba con cada paso que daba.

Y el maestro sintió como comenzaba a sufrir un ataque de nervios cuando entraba a la torre Hokage.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Kakashi preocupado cuando apenas y entraban al lugar. Iruka apretó su mano y dio un gran respiro antes de responderle.

–Tan solo estoy preocupado–

Kakashi asintió guiando al maestro hacia la sala de la Hokage.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, y descubrieron a Tsunade sentada en el escritorio con expresión sombría, Iruka no pudo evitar pensar que su mal presentimiento era verdad.

Y cuando ladeó la mirada y observó a un chico castaño sentado en una de las bancas mirando al suelo derrotado no pudo evitar palidecer, y mirar a Naruto mientras su compostura perdía solidez.

–Lamento llamarlos a esta hora, pero hay algo importante que debo comunicarles…–

Y mientras contaba las pulsaciones de su acelerado corazón preparándose para el golpe Iruka no dejó de pensar que de una u otra forma no podían luchar los designios del destino.

Del destino de ser un ninja.

.

_Continuará._

_._

* * *

><p>Seh, soy una mala mujer… Mala por demorarme tanto en actualizar y encima de todo, que la actualización sea una gran y soberana mier… ¡Pero le puse amor al cuento! Así que no me maten.<p>

Bien; y volvemos a los arcos, dirán algunas. ¡Pero…! Pensé que no tenía ninguna gracia continuar la historia sin que supieran por lo que pasaron los otros personajes. Aburrido, pensé.

Y ya se, les debo una disculpa. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando pasó de la última vez que actualicé. Pero tuve que volver a la universidad. Y para bien o para mal, la universidad tiene un lugar antes que la escritura en mi lista de prioridades. Al menos, por ahora. Así que espero que sus almas caritativas, las mismas que sufren por el _idiota-no-tan-idiota _Sasuke comprendan a esta _humilde-pero-floja_ escritora aficionada.

Además de lo difícil que fue escribir este capítulo. ¡Tuve que documentarme horrores! Pero como adoro el KakaIru no fue nada desagradable. Aunque sí fui una buena alumna esta vez, y me preocupe intentar captar los pequeños detalles de su vida en común, aunque no haya resultado mucho que digamos…

Así que, volviendo a lo complicado que fue escribir este capítulo, he de advertirles que la historia no acaba. De hecho, estoy pensando ya en una segunda temporada, todo basado en la popularidad que tenga este fanfic. Y dependiendo de aquello, también publicaré un plus, dedicado a nuestros queridos dobe-chan y teme-chan. Simple y llano marketing, mis queridas lectoras.

Antemano agradecerles por los comentarios que vinieron y que ojala vengan, y a mi inseparable beta-reader a quien aún le debo su regalo de cumpleaños (insisto, la universidad tiene la culpa)

¡Abrazos desde Chile!

**Mariohn.**

PS: .com/#/d497cjqes la ficha de Kei Uzumaki (la otra vez no se subió bien). Y lo sé, dibujo como las… pero hice el intento, al menos. ¡Dejen un comentario en su pequeña ficha por favor!


	16. Arco argumental V parte I

**Declaimer:** Naruto Masahi Kishimoto.

Casi Revizado por Natzabel

Dedicado a Ustedes, quienes han seguido este fanfic y espero que nos sigan acompañando

* * *

><p><strong>Breves aclaraciones:<strong>

Los _arcos argumentales_ en este fanfic, serán las historias entre capítulos narradas por otros personajes.

A diferencia del relleno (presiento que la mayoría lo relacionará con este) si tienen importancia dentro del universo de Ser un gato vagabundo, puesto que nos ayudará a entender las acciones de muchos personajes.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Arco argumental V parte I**

Kakashi Hatake.

.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía un día en paz.

Después de la "maravillosa" jugada de parte de la Hokage, para Kakashi no había día en el que no apareciera Naruto y su absurda idea.

–_¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Quiero ir a buscar a Sasuke dattebayooo! _–gritaba cada día como grabadora.

¿Así era como el mundo le pagaba por hacer una buena acción?

No había día que el peliblanco no se encontrara con Naruto, y no había día en el que no intentara casi por cualquier medio la autorización para traerle de vuelta.

¡Incluso prometió dejar el ramen por un buen tiempo! ¡El ramen! ¡La sabida droga personal de Naruto! Cabe decir que ni él ni Iruka pudieron creerlo. ¿Y así seguía pensando que era sólo un amigo?

Kakashi aún no podía creer como ese par de alumnos suyos no entendían los sentimientos del otro. O peor aún. Cómo que el idiota de Naruto no podía darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Porque para todo el tiempo que le dedicaba al ojinegro y aún pensar que era simple amistad, idiota era quedarse corto.

¡Si peleando juntos ambos eran como una sola persona! Kakashi no conocía casi ningún ninja en la aldea que se compenetrara tan bien como esos dos lo hacían. ¡Si ni siquiera necesitaban hablarse para entenderse! ¡Con un demonio!

Y no, no valía la explicación de su novio con que "Naruto aún era un niño". Porque Naruto **no** era un niño. Y Sasuke tampoco lo era ¡Y no valía que Iruka lo dijera con _esa_ cara!

Y ese día las cosas no habían sido diferentes. Pero Kakashi, más acostumbrado que otra cosa no había dudado en huir hacia la única persona que parecía controlar los arranques hiperquineticos del rubio: Nada más y nada menos que su muy inteligente Iruka Umino.

–¿Paso algo? –Preguntó el maestro curioso ese día.

–Lo olvidaste en casa– "_Y Naruto me ha estado siguiendo como todos los días_" quiso contestar. Pero se abstuvo al ver la sonrisa de su novio, y decidió que era una buena manera de pasar un almuerzo juntos –¿almorzamos? –

Sonrió al ver la respuesta del maestro y se permitió relajarse al menos por un rato. Se encaminaron al comedor hablando de trivialidades.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –Preguntó Iruka cuando no vieron nadie alrededor. Kakashi sonrió.

–Vine a dejarte el bento –

–Kakashi…–

El jounin suspiró derrotado.

–Naruto me persiguió toda la mañana– Admitió de mala gana.

–Oh mi… ¿de nuevo? –Kakashi asintió.

–Pero también traje tu bento… después de perderlo–Iruka puso los ojos en blanco, pero pasó a otro tema.

Pudieron almorzar tranquilamente, cosa que le vino muy bien al copy-nin.

¡Por fin! su mente rezaba.

Pero los pasos estridentes dirigiéndose a ese mismo lugar terminaron con toda la tranquilidad, paz y armonía que había comenzado a sentir.

Se levantó con toda la intención de huir, pero la mano de Iruka lo detuvo.

–Tengo un plan– Dijo.

–¡Aquí estabas Kakashi-sensei! –Gritó el rubio entrando al comedor de maestros dando grandes zancadas. Kakashi suspiró mirando a su novio con la mirada casi lastimera y porque no, preparado para huir si fuese necesario –¡Me dejaste esperándote en la entrada de tu casa más de una hora dattebayo!–

Kakashi medito un poco su respuesta.

–Eh…tenía ganas de perderme en el sendero de la vida –

–¡Eso no me lo creo ni yo! ¡Ahora vas a darme la autorización! ¡O no respondo dattebayo! –Amenazó levantando el puño. Kakashi suspiró.

–Y yo te dije que no. ¿Acaso piensas dejar a Sakura sola?– Kakashi sabía que era una excusa casi tan tonta como la primera. Pero _ya no le quedaban excusas_ para mantener a Naruto alejado de Sasuke. Y volvió a compadecerse de sí mismo por intentar ser una buena persona.

Kakashi vio a Naruto meditarlo un poco, miró a su novio quien parecía tener la leve esperanza que funcionara –¡Solo hasta que traiga al teme de vuelta!– Negó con la cabeza.

Ya pensaba él que saldría con una respuesta de aquellas.

–¿Y si cuando vuelves ella te deja por otro?–

–¡No me casaré hasta ver al bastardo de Sasuke en mi boda datebayoooo!–

_Ja, ya te quiero ver intentar obligar a Sasuke portando un vestido de novia_ No pudo evitar pensar.

–Mira Naruto –Tomó aire antes de volver a hablar. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía dónde sacaba tanta paciencia –Sasuke se fue porque… digamos que lo _necesitaba_–

–¿Necesitaba? ¡¿Porqué el necesitaría irse de Konoha ttebayo? ¡Si tenía todo lo que él quería!–

–Bueno… no todo…pero no es importante–Añadió al ver la cara curiosa de Naruto– Pero tú tienes una boda ¿entiendes? Y Sasuke me dejó ser tu padrino en representación suya a sí que…–

–¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no me caso sin el teme! –Volvió a repetir. Kakashi sabía que su límite de paciencia estaba llegando casi a tope, y quería evitarse cualquier discusión o peor…el intentar darle una paliza a Naruto al más puro estilo Tsunade a ver si entendía.

Y dios que si se la estaba ganando.

–Pues no te cases, pero no irás por Sasuke– Zanjó. Naruto lo miró con infinito desdén pero decidió que no le importaba.

–¡Haré trisas tu Icha Icha dattebayo!–

Kakashi alzó una ceja colmándose la paciencia ¡Que se atreva! pensó mirándolo con furia. E iba a levantarse y enseñarle a ese mocoso a no meterse con el _entretenimiento_ de los demás cuando Iruka decidió intervenir.

–Naruto –Añadió el maestro dirigiéndole una mirada tranquilizante. El rubio dejó de alegarle al jounin para prestarle total atención a él –¿Y si tú mismo le preguntas a Sasuke?–

–¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo? –Preguntaron los dos hombres al unísono.

–Escríbele una carta –Respondió como si ambos fueran alumnos. No le costó mucho engranar el plan de su novio y mirarlo como si fuera el nuevo dios de occidente –Dile a Sasuke de tu intención por verl… por que asista a tu boda y que lo irás a buscar. Si él está de acuerdo Kakashi no tendrá ningún inconveniente con dejarte ir ¿cierto?–

Kakashi estaba a punto de hacerle un altar ahí mismo, y prenderle velas de pasada.

–Por supuesto –

Intercambiaron una breve mirada mientras Naruto celebraba su supuesta victoria, casi dejándoles sordos y saliendo tan rápido como había entrado.

Kakashi ya imaginaba que haría Sasuke con la carta de Naruto, pero dejó de pensar en ello y concentrarse en su nueva vía de escape. Total, lo que tuviera que ver con ese asunto ya no tenía que ver con él.

–Me salvaste de esta –Añadió el ninja sonriéndole y decidido a recompensarle. Iruka se encogió de hombros.

–Al menos estarás tranquilo unos días –Respondió abrazándole. Kakashi le correspondió el abrazo suspirando en su cuello.

–¿No puedes pedir vacaciones para que huyamos a unas termas? –Insinuó después de unos momentos. Iruka soltó una carcajada alegre mientras negaba con la cabeza.

¡Oh si! ¡Tranquilidad por unos días!

Después de despedirse del maestro, y prometiéndose internamente que realmente irían de vacaciones, Kakashi decidió que era un buen día para entrenar acompañado. Y qué mejor que buscar a una de las pocas personas que nunca se negaba a un encuentro.

Y efectivamente, apenas se topa con Gai se enfrascaron en un entrenamiento que les tomó toda la tarde. Ya más cansado y notoriamente más despejado, Kakashi decide volver a su casa por una ducha caliente y con el ánimo de ir a buscar a su novio a la torre Hokage.

Decidió pasar por la librería y preguntar por la edición de oro de su Icha-Icha, pero antes de llegar a esta el copy-nin divisó a Sai saliendo del recinto con un gran lienzo tapado por una sábana. Ni tonto ni perezoso, decidió ir a preguntarle.

–¡Hey Sai! ¿Qué traes ahí?–

Sai, como siempre esbozó una sonrisa antes de contestarle.

–Kakashi-sempai–

–¿Qué es eso? –Insistió más aburrido que otra cosa.

–Un regalo para Naruto-kun– Kakashi alzó una ceja– Naruto últimamente se ha sentido demasiado solo sin Sasuke, así que pensé que sería bueno si le diera algo como esto– miró al lienzo que traía en las manos, dejándolo en el suelo.

–Valla…–Respondió. Kakashi le echó una leve mirada a Sai antes de concentrarse en el dibujo. Aún le resultaba curioso que alguien como él, quien no tenía ningún sentido de las relaciones sociales pudiera captar casi tan bien las emociones ocultas de los demás.

O por lo menor mejor que ese trío que tantos dolores de cabeza le han causado.

–¿Es una pintura de Sasuke?–

–Nos vemos, Kakashi-sempai– Contestó dándole la espalda y alejándose del lugar.

Definitivamente, alguien muy raro.

Decidió entrar a la librería y preguntar por su amado Icha-Icha. A pesar de llevarse la decepción de saber que la entrega demorará otra semana más, Kakashi no dejó de pensar en el lienzo de Sai.

No había que ser un tonto para darse cuenta en la "atracción" que Sai sentía por Sasuke. Aunque si lo miraban bien, según Kakashi no era más que curiosidad por parte del pintor. Pero él no era Naruto.

Y no quería ni imaginarse la expresión que irá a poner el rubio al ver la pintura ni pensar en lo que le hará al pobre ninja que no tenía más que "buenas intenciones".

Bien Sai podría buscarse un buen sepelio antes de tiempo. Al menos le saldría más barato que las lesiones causadas por un celoso-posesivo jinchuriki.

Llegó a su casa sin darse cuenta, entrando rápidamente y pasando de largo hacia la ducha más cercana. Cuando salió del baño fresco y oliendo a lavanda encontró a los ninken en una fila y frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero como otros días, decidió ignorarlos y postergar sus probables quejas apenas despidiéndose y encaminándose a la torre Hokage.

Tuvo el agrado de caminar sin encontrarse a ningún conocido lo que le agradó. Incluso se dio el tiempo para pasar a un restaurant familiar y reservar una mesa, para celebrar su nueva "libertad" y de pasada animar un poco a Iruka.

Kakashi había visto dormir intranquilo a su novio la última semana, y aunque había insistido con el tema Iruka se negaba a hablar de ello. El copy-nin sabía que por su profesión tan fría y a veces despiadada, muchas veces los errores del pasado terminaban torturándoles en el momento en que sus conciencias bajaban la guardia y quién mejor que él para atestiguarlo. Sin embargo el ninja no creía que Iruka tuviera algún error de aquellos. ¿Qué podía haber de malo en tan buena persona?

Pero aunque insistiese, Iruka se negaba a contarlo. Lo único que podía pensar Kakashi era relacionarlo con los padres de éste, por lo que había optado por dejar de preguntar.

Aunque tenía la sensación que nada tenía que ver con ello.

En cuanto entró a la torre Hokage, Izumo se encontraba guardando sus cosas. Lo saludó con un pequeño movimiento.

–Archivando los informes. Que tengas una buena noche–Se despidió el ninja. Kakashi asintió caminando hacia donde le habían indicado.

Escucho unas voces, y a juzgar por los gritos supuso que era Naruto.

Y efectivamente, apenas puso un pie en el lugar observó a un Naruto muy enfurruñado, y a un Iruka sintiendo… ¿compasión por él?

–Naruto, no creo…–

–¡Yo!–Saludó sonriente. Ambos ninjas giraron el rostro hacia él.

–¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿A que no sabes que me paso hoy dattebayo?–

Kakashi no necesitó pensarlo dos veces.

–¿Qué le dijiste a la Hokage esta vez?–

Naruto hizo un morro –¡No le hice nada! –Se excusó– Bueno… tal vez haya mencionado que se estaba volviendo una vieja cascarrabias pero… ¡Es su culpa dattebayo! ¿Qué le costaba enviar mi carta en calidad de urgente al bastardo de Sasuke?–

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

–El correo urgente no es para mandar correspondencia, Naruto–

Iruka asintió acomodando unos informes en carpetas.

–Eso dije yo–

–Agg! ¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Esto **es** urgente! –Ambos ninjas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Hablaron de trivialidades mientras abandonaban la torre Hokage. Naruto se despidió de ellos, dejando a la pareja sola.

–Iruka, ¿sabes? Estaba pensando que hay un restaurant familiar nuevo cerca y…–

–¿De qué hablas Kakashi? Iremos al hospital–Respondió el chunin agarrando la mano del peliblanco y arrastrándolo con él.

–¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó asombrado. Iruka se detuvo un momento.

–¡Oh! ¡Verdad que no te conté! –Sonrió rascándose la cicatriz– Es que hoy un ninja de Yinsei se desmayó. Pensaba que podíamos ir a ver como se encontraba–

Kakashi frunció el entrecejo.

–No tiene nada que ver contigo–

–Kakashi, lo vi desmayarse frente a mis ojos. Comprenderás que no puedo hacer que no vi nada cuando esa persona está sola en un lugar que desconoce y encima se desploma en plena sala. Además, podemos saber algo de Sasuke. Esa aldea es muy pequeña, según Tsunade-sama–

Kakashi alzó una ceja, curioso y receloso. Curioso por la forma en la que Iruka podía averiguar las cosas; con una sonrisa y simplemente preguntando a diferencia de otros ninjas a quienes apenas y les informaban las cosas, y algo molesto porque se preocupara por otra persona que no fuera él. ¡Se supone que **él** era su pareja! ¡Encima de todo lo que le costó deshacerse de Naruto, su novio aprovecha _esa_ noche para hacer obras sociales!

–¿Para qué vamos a ir a verle? Podemos pedir un informe mensual o algo si queremos saber de Sasuke. Tsunade me lo dijo ayer– Dijo enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos.

–Ya te lo dije. Yo lo vi desmallarse. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer– Kakashi le frunció el ceño. –Además… ¿no es más confiable preguntarle a alguien que ya ha estado ahí? Sabes que esos informes se equivocan muy a menudo–Iruka le hizo ver.

–Aún así…–Iruka le tomó de la mano arrastrándole hacia el recinto sin decir nada más.

Kakashi se maldijo por su poca resistencia, resignándose a ser arrastrado.

Fulminó con la mirada a todo el mundo apenas y poniendo un pie en el recinto. Era conocimiento general lo _mucho_ que le gustaba el hospital, por lo que nadie hizo algún comentario, limitándose a seguir en sus asuntos.

Pasaron 15 minutos donde se resignó a acompañarlo echándose en la primera silla que encontró y negándose a soltar a su pareja; y cuando estuvo a punto de lograr que ambos salieran de ahí, apareció Shizune.

–Kakashi-san, Iruka-kun –Saludó acercándose a ambos– Pregunté a una enferma y me dijo donde estaba Himawari-san–

El copy-nin refunfuñó al ver la sonrisa del otro, pero se limitó a acompañarlos sin hacer comentarios.

–Aunque no podrán verle por mucho, ya que está muy debilitado –Comentó caminando hacia el ala de internados– No sé como ese hombre no se murió por tanto esfuerzo–

Entraron en la pequeña habitación, donde en la sencilla cama blanca de hospital se encontraba el ninja recostado. Al verlos, levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Kakashi lo analizó en silencio

–Soy Iruka Umino, lo vi desmayarse hoy –Iruka se inclinó un poco– Quería saber cómo se encontraba–

El ninja miró a Iruka un momento, para posar su mirada en Kakashi quien frunció el entrecejo, y luego en Iruka otra vez. Al final esbozó una sonrisa.

–Me encuentro mejor, gracias. Es un alivio que fuera en ese lugar y no en el camino–

Observó el silencio de su pareja, probablemente preguntándose cómo abordar el tema.

–Disculpe pero no había podido evitar leer que usted proviene de Yinsei –El aludido asintió con curiosidad– Y pues… hace más o menos un mes que uno de mis ex alumnos se fue hacia allá y... –

–Ya veo… ¿Y ustedes quieren saber de él? –Iruka asintió– ¿Es legal preguntar eso?–

Observó a Iruka vacilar, por lo que decidió intervenir.

–No le estamos preguntando por las misiones que realiza, sino si se encuentra en buen estado de salud –Dijo aún un poco enojado. El ninja asintió.

–¿Y de quién se trata?–

–Sasuke Uchiha–

La puerta fue golpeada interrumpiendo la conversación. Kakashi abrió la puerta, dándoles la espalda.

–Disculpen, pero Tsunade-sama los llama con urgencia– Susurró una enfermera– A Iruka-kun y Hatake-san–

–Disculpe, tenemos que irnos. Espero se recupere –Dijo rápidamente el maestro antes de salir de la habitación, con él a su lado.

–_E-¡Espere!_ –Escucharon tras la puerta. Mientras caminaban a paso rápido hacia la torre Hokage, Kakashi se preguntaba qué le había hecho el Uchiha al sujeto para que reaccionara de esa manera. Pero lo dejo pasar al ver el estado casi neurótico de su pareja.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado cuando apenas y entraban al lugar. Iruka apretó su mano y dio un gran respiro antes de responderle.

–Tan solo estoy preocupado–

Kakashi asintió, decidiendo postergar la conversación y guiando al maestro hacia la sala de la Hokage.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, y descubrieron a Tsunade sentada en el escritorio con expresión sombría y a Naruto mirándoles con curiosidad, Kakashi pensó que algo malo había pasado.

Vio a Iruka ladear la mirada, y por primera vez divisó a un chico sentado en una de las bancas mirando al piso. No lo había notado hasta apenas un momento.

Iruka palideció, lo que preocupó a Kakashi.

–¿Estás bie…?–

Y cuando fijó en Naruto por primera vez, quien los miraba con la misma expresión de desconcierto, Kakashi temió que la reunión tenía que ver con Sasuke.

¡¿Qué demonios había hecho ese mocoso esta vez?

–Lamento llamarlos a esta hora, pero hay algo importante que debo comunicarles…–

Cuando vio la expresión de la Hokage, no había ningún rastro de rabia. Frustración y Lástima, fue lo único que detectó, cosa que lo desconcertó por un momento.

Pero cuando Iruka apretó su mano aún más fuerte haciéndole voltear y ver su rostro, Kakashi fue consciente de la realidad. Sólo en ese momento pudo observar a Tsunade, y pudo saber realmente que pasaba.

Algo realmente malo había pasado con el Uchiha.

–¿Qué pasa Oba-chan? ¡Estaba a punto de dormirme dattebayo! –Se quejó el rubio. Iruka avanzó hacia Naruto sin soltar la mano de Kakashi, tocándole el hombro y negando con la cabeza.

Kakashi no sabía que decir.

–Acaban de mandarme el informe…–Tsunade señaló al chico sentado en la banca. El muchacho ni siquiera alzó la mirada. Tsunade tragó saliva –El informe de la última misión de Sasuke–

Kakashi se imaginó una serie de escenarios, Rezando porque la ruleta esta vez no cayera en el peor de ellos.

_No de nuevo_.

Nadie dijo nada durante un minuto. Kakashi aún no salía de sus pensamientos, cuando la mujer siguió hablando.

–Lo lamento…–Susurró.

Abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. ¿No podía ser eso, verdad?

¿Verdad?

Naruto negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos fuertes, para luego dar un puñetazo en la mesa, enfadado.

–¿Qué pasa Oba-chan? ¡N-no entiendo nada dattebayo!–Gritó– ¿¡¿Qué pasa con el teme? ¡¿Qué pasa con él? ¡CONTÉSTAME!–

–Naruto–Susurró Iruka con la voz quebrada –Ya basta. Sasuke _está muerto_–

_Está muerto._

–No…no puede ser…–

_Está muerto._

Naruto negaba con la cabeza. Iruka dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro.

Kakashi sólo podía mirar y maldecir al destino...

_Por mi culpa…_

–Mierda…–

_…está muerto._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Continuará._

...

._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Tienen todo el derecho al intentar matarme…pero si lo logran, no sabrán el final de esta historia.<p>

Me atrevería a decir que **Ser un gato vagabundo** se acerca, si no es que ya va por la mitad de la trama. Y extrañamente, siento como si recién comenzara a escribir esta historia. ¿Extraño, no?

Y aunque recibiré pifias por este capítulo (que tampoco me agradó el cómo lo escribí) debo decir que me gusta el rumbo que está tomando.

Y les tengo buenas noticias ¡Termine el semestre de la universidad! Y afortunadamente, salvé casi todos mis ramos, cosa que aún me sorprende. Por lo qué, supongo que los capítulos vendrán más pronto.

Y debo agradecer a Natzabel por su genial trabajo de beta-reader (aunque no la arriendo a nadie, el abuelo me asesinaría) y las pequeñas ideas que algunas lectoras me han dado sin querer queriendo.

Por cierto, este fanfic se acerca a los ¡**30 comentarios! **Cosa que no creí posible(sobre todo porque en fanfictions es complicadisimo el solo hecho que te lean), pero por dios que me alegra! Y me impulsa a terminar mis proyectos como dios manda. Y agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, tanto cortos como largos. Y si, me doy el trabajo de leer cada uno de ellos aunque no los responda, aunque desde el próximo capitulo lo haré, lo prometo.

Bueno, para cerrar; espero que sigan este fanfic como lo han seguido hasta ahora y ¡No culpen a la autora! Culpen a su imaginación.

Un abraso grande de oso;

Mariohn.

.

PD: Para alegrar el ambiente, comenzaré una serie de drables anexas a esta historia (_algo tenía que hacer antes de dormir)_.

**Drabbles tontos para irse a dormir**.

4:50 am

a) Si Sakura se embarazase de Sasuke.

–¡Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! –Gritó abriendo la puerta de la casa y entrando ansiosa, casi sin quitarse los zapatos. Corrió hacia la sala, donde un pelinegro alzó una ceja sentado en su sillón favorito, mirándola sobre el diario que leía –¡Tengo algo que decirte! –Jadeó mirándolo emocionada –¡Estoy embara…!–

–Ni siquiera lo pienses–


	17. Arco argumental V parte II

**Declaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

Casi Revizado por Natzabel

Dedicado al ponche con frutilla que tomé ayer.

* * *

><p><strong>Breves aclaraciones:<strong>

Los _arcos argumentales_ en este fanfic, serán las historias entre capítulos narradas por otros personajes.

A diferencia del relleno (presiento que la mayoría lo relacionará con este) si tienen importancia dentro del universo de Ser un gato vagabundo, puesto que nos ayudará a entender las acciones de muchos personajes.

* * *

><p>...<p>

.

**Arco argumental V parte II**

Kakashi Hatake.

–Naruto–Susurró Iruka con la voz quebrada –Ya basta. Sasuke _está muerto_–

–No…no puede ser…–

Naruto negaba con la cabeza insistente, mientras cerraba los ojos. Kakashi sentía el suficiente shock como para no hacer más que observar como si fuera una película.

Como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

Iruka dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran por su rostro sin ninguna pena. Kakashi escuchó un leve gimoteo desde el fondo de la sala. Pero decidió mirar a la Hokage.

Compartieron una leve mirada, antes que la mujer les diera la espalda, acercándose hacia la ventana y observando la aldea como si llevase una gran carga encima.

Pasó un minuto donde nadie dijo nada, cuando Naruto dio media vuelta y abandonó la sala dando un portazo en completo silencio.

Su rostro no portaba ninguna expresión.

Iruka se secó las lágrimas con una manga, observando la puerta. En ese momento fue consciente de su cuerpo y pudo moverse hacia el maestro.

–Vamos a casa, Kakashi–

El ninja sólo asintió sin decir nada. Su voz no salía.

Antes de abandonar la habitación Iruka caminó hacia el fondo de la sala, acercándose al muchacho quien levantó la mirada hacia el maestro.

–Disculpa, ¿Cómo te llamas?–El chico sólo lo miró, intentando componer el rostro sin resultado. Iruka sonrió amable –¿Tienes donde dormir? Te vez cansado–El chico negó con la cabeza –Puedes quedarte con nosotros. Nuestra casa es grande–Asintió levantándose. Iruka asintió en respuesta.

Aún en ese momento el copy-nin se preguntaba cómo podía mantener la compostura en esas circunstancias. Él no podía ni siquiera decir una palabra.

Salieron de la habitación y de la torre manteniendo el mutismo. Iruka tomó la mano de Kakashi y no la soltó en todo el trayecto, a sabiendas que no quedaba mucha resistencia en él. A medida que daba un paso, el ninja sentía como el dolor en su pecho, y la sensación asfixiante en su garganta aumentaba.

–Kei Uzumaki– susurró el chico en voz baja un poco antes de llegar a la casa. Ambos ninjas lo miraron–Me llamo Kei Uzumaki–

–Bien Kei, esta es nuestra casa– Susurró el maestro señalando la propiedad Hatake– Soy Iruka y él es Kakashi–

Kakashi se dejo llevar por la mano del maestro, quien lo condujo al comedor. Los ninken hicieron acto de presencia casi de inmediato frente a ellos, sin embargo al ver la mirada del Copy-nin no hicieron más que informar al maestro que irían a entrenar y alejarse del lugar.

Iruka les llevó a la cocina donde les sirvió leche caliente.

–Yo conocí a Uchiha-san–Dijo el castaño de repente. Iruka asintió llevándolo al cuarto que ocuparía. Kakashi tomó el vaso de leche sin poder tragar.

La sensación asfixiante aumentaba.

_–Supongo que no necesito recordarte que no es momento para desmoronarse –Dijo sonriendo a pesar de saber que no serviría de nada, revolviéndole los cabellos a Sasuke. El Uchiha frunció el seño._

_–Ya no tengo 13 años…–_

Observó el vaso durante un minuto, antes de volver a intentar tomar otro trago de leche.

_–No era eso lo que quería preguntarte, pero déjalo pasar –Dijo mirándolo serio– Deberías tu tomar esa misión._

_Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_–¿Qué? –_

Él lo había visto sufrir tantas veces… Crecer bajo el odio formado por su familia destruida, intentando cada día reconstruir el espíritu que Itachi se había encargado de aniquilar…

_–Piénsalo Sasuke. Ya no puedes más –Dijo el jounin con calma– Podrías olvidarte de todo. Y nadie saldría herido._

_Kakashi vio la mirada de cautela de Sasuke, Pero decidió guardar silencio por un momento–Tú no saldrías herido –Insistió después de un rato. Sasuke bajó la mirada._

Intentando ser fuerte por él mismo, tratando que nadie más saliera herido…

_–Acepto –Kakashi le sonrió a través de su máscara, observando los ojos de Sasuke. Durante su vida de ninja, Kakashi había aprendido a detectar más que una simple mirada, como los celos de la pelirosa, o la mirada intensa que Naruto siempre le dedicaba a Sasuke, cuando este no lo estaba observando. Y Kakashi sabía, estaba seguro, que tras esa mirada determinada había mucho más._

_El ninja había visto la decepción, la frustración y la desesperación._

–No intentes comer si no puedes, Kakashi –Escuchó al maestro a sus espaldas. Kakashi asintió levantándose y dejando el vaso en la mesa.

_–Naruto le puso teme al gato negro… pero creo que llamar idiota a un gato es…–El castaño frunció el entrecejo. Kakashi lo miró divertido._

_–Naruto le puso así porque según él se parece a Sasuke, Iruka-sensei –Sasuke apretó los dientes._

_Iruka lo observó enigmático._

_–Podría ponerle dobe –Intervino Sasuke. Ambos lo miraron– Digo, para ver si le gusta que lo llamen así –Entrecerró los ojos. Iruka hizo una carcajada._

_–Ustedes nunca cambiarán –Sonrió el maestro con ganas– Me alegra mucho, sí. Lamentaría si algún día perdieran esa esencia –Miró al azabache serio– Espero que no te cambie esta misión Sasuke._

Iruka condujo al ninja hacia su habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el copy-nin se abalanzó hacia el maestro, besándolo con inesperada furia.

El peliblanco sintió la sorpresa en el otro ninja, pero se alegró que no opusiera resistencia. Con una maestría propia de la experiencia, ambos dejaron sus chaquetas y gran parte de su ropa en el camino hacia la cama.

Kakashi empujó al otro hombre antes de subirse encima de él y retomar el beso. Acariciaba los contornos del cuerpo del maestro dejándose llevar.

–Ka…Kakashi…–

Sentía los labios hinchados pero no dejo de besarle. Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire. La mano de Iruka subió hasta su cara, acariciándole la mejilla.

–Kakashi…–Susurró con la voz quebrada.

En ese momento fue consciente de sí mismo, y de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Levantó una mano posándola sobre la de Iruka un momento, antes que los brazos del maestro le rodearan.

–No fue tu culpa, no fue tu culpa…–

Kakashi se aferró al castaño mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Escuchó un sonido extraño que contrastaba con el silencio del lugar.

–Kakashi…no fue tu culpa–

Había comenzado a temblar de pies a cabeza. Se aferraba más y más al maestro sin dejar de llorar, preguntándose por el sonido.

–Ya Kakashi… todo está bien, yo estoy aquí…–El maestro le daba palmaditas en la espalda, intentando consolarle. Estaba consciente que de nada servía lo que el otro le decía, pero contraria a las otras veces en las que había perdido gente importante para él, ya no estaba solo.

Y con ese pensamiento se percató que el sonido venía desde el fondo de su pecho, producido por los sonidos ahogados.

Sintió como comenzaba a adormilarse, pero no quiso cerrar los ojos.

Se acomodó en el regazo de Iruka, mientras este acariciaba su cabello y le susurraba palabras reconfortantes.

–Tranquilo…duerme, te hará bien–Intentó negar con la cabeza, pero no fue capaz. Iruka hizo una triste sonrisa, besando su frente –Duerme…–

Con una última mirada, Kakashi cerró los ojos y se dejó abrazar por la calidez que el otro le brindaba.

Unas horas después, Kakashi sintió el susurró de una voz suave que lo sacó de su ensueño. El olor suave de la vainilla lo hizo sentirse en casa. No había soñado nada, sin embargo su cuerpo completo se sentía intranquilo.

–Lo siento, pero te veías algo intranquilo– Susurró el maestro. Kakashi levantó la mirada hacia él– Y está haciendo frío–

Dejó que el maestro lo arropara y lo dejara reposar en su pecho.

–Lo siento…–Pudo susurrar con voz ronca.

Iruka le acarició el cabello en respuesta.

–No importa… no te preocupes–Hizo una leve sonrisa –Mañana será un nuevo día…–

–¿Crees que Naruto me…?–

–No –Le interrumpió el maestro– Al menos no dejaré que lo haga. No fue tu culpa– Insistió. Kakashi sonrió un poco.

–Gracias…–Susurró cerrando los ojos.

Sentía el sabor de la culpa y la amargura mascullando por su cerebro, pero habían cosas más importantes en que pensar por el momento. O al menos mañana, cuando su cerebro dejara de estar adormilado y cegado por la pena.

Además de no querer alarmar a Iruka más de la cuenta.

Horas más tarde, Kakashi sentía el cuerpo un poco agarrotado y algo pesado. Aún así abrió los ojos, levantándose de golpe y automáticamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose mareado.

Miró hacia su costado y se observó solo, por lo que decidió darse una ducha antes de ir a desayunar y no preocupar más al maestro. Después de todo, el maestro también sufría por la muerte de Sasuke.

Se encontró con Iruka preparando el desayuno con ayuda del chico al que al día anterior le habían dado alojamiento.

–Buenos días– Se anunció sentándose en la mesa pequeña de la cocina. Iruka se volteó y le sonrió levemente.

–Buenos días– Contestó el otro muchacho débilmente. Kakashi asintió –Gracias por dejarme alojar–

–No hay de que– Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Después de todo a él no le importaba, y quien le había dicho que se quedara era Iruka.

Iruka se acercó con los huevos y con café caliente. Kakashi comió notando la ausencia de los ninken pero no le importó. Si hubiera pasado algo malo con ellos, les habrían avisado.

–Yo viví con Sasuke– Comentó el chico de la nada. Ambos adultos dirigieron su mirada a él– Digo, en Yinsei los ninjas solteros suelen vivir en grupos, y en mi departamento no había nadie, así que me asignaron vivir con él–

–¿Tú estuviste cuando él murió? –El castaño asintió– Ya veo…–Replicó el peliblanco.

–Me…me salvó– El chico miró a su plato temblando un poco. Kakashi lo examinó un poco sorprendido. Usualmente Sasuke no se preocupaba por otras personas que no fueran de su círculo más cercano. Quizás ese chico se hubiese ganado su confianza de alguna manera, juzgó mientras asentía.

Un ronroneo en la ventana lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Un gato rubio atigrado ingresó acompañado de uno negro. Kakashi sintió nostalgia al observar específicamente a "teme-chan", como le había puesto a Naruto.

Kakashi observó como "Dobe-chan" pasó de largo ante la leche helada que Iruka cada mañana le servía, echándose en la canasta junto al gato negro, y ronroneando lastimero.

–Esos gatos…–Susurró el chico. Iruka sonrió gentil.

–Parecen como si fueran personas, lo sabemos –Se sirvió otra taza de té– El gato negro tiene una personalidad idéntica a Sasuke–

El chico observó al gato detenidamente. El gato rubio gruñó acercándose al gato negro.

–¿A quién se parece el otro gato?–

–Al rubio que viste ayer– Susurró Kakashi– Uzumaki Naruto–

–¿Uzuma…?–Exclamó sorprendido.

–¡Oh, es cierto! –Recordó Iruka de pronto– ¿Tienes algún parentesco con él? –

–No, no creo… No sé–Respondió el castaño dubitativo. Kakashi alzó una ceja.

–Bueno, el parecido no es mucho… Pero la madre de Naruto era peliroja así que…–Replicó.

–Mi madre era Castaña, como yo–Respondió el muchacho– Y mi padre pelinegro–

–Ya veo…–

Terminaron de desayunar sin ninguna prisa.

–Estoy preocupado por ese gato–Admitió Iruka. El gato rubio no había dejado de gemir y aunque los gatos no tenían ojeras, se veía más cansado. Los ninjas podían ser muy detallistas a veces.

–Podríamos llamar a los ninken– Murmuró Kakashi. El gato negro no se había despegado ningún momento del otro animal, lamiéndole la cara de vez en cuando y haciendo arrumacos con él.

–Si –Convino el otro– Pero más me preocupa que Teme-chan esté aquí. Probablemente Naruto…–

–Iré a verlo en cuanto termine de comer. Aún es temprano– Convino el peliblanco. Iruka asintió.

–Pediré el día libre. Naruto necesitará apoyo–

Kakashi asintió mientras hacía los sellos para invocar a sus ninken. Akino apareció tras una nube de humo con curiosidad.

–Cachorro ¿estás bien? –Kakashi la observó por unos momentos para asentir con la cabeza– Ayer te veías terrible, nos preocupaste–

–Lo siento –Se excusó– Sasuke Uchiha falleció– La animal abrió los ojos sorprendida un momento, antes de volver a hablar.

–Lo lamento, era un buen chico– Susurró la can– ¿Por qué me llamaron?–

–Es Dobe-chan –Replicó Iruka acariciando la cabeza del can –Algo le pasa–

Akino asintió antes de acercarse a los gatos, que sólo levantaron la cabeza. A Kakashi aún le sorprendía esa extraña relación perro-gato. ¿No se suponía que eran enemigos por naturaleza? Naturaleza que parecía no afectarles en lo más mínimo, al parecer.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó. El gato negro levantó la cabeza maullando bajito. El gato rubio volvió a maullar un poco más fuerte. Las tres personas se acercaron con curiosidad, algunas más que otras. Akino se volteó hacia ellos –Oh lo siento… ¿pero por qué?–

El gato volvió a maullar en respuesta.

–Teme-chan dijo que Dobe-chan tenía tristeza porque algo le había pasado a su dueño. Ellos escucharon al dueño de Teme-chan, ese que te molestó la semana anterior Kakashi, llorar en sueños y repetir el nombre del dueño de Dobe-chan. Él cree que le sucedió algo, y acabas de confirmárselo cachorro–

Es increíble como los animales podían tener esa clase de presentimientos, pensó el copy-nin. Sobre todo un par de gatos que ellos creían normales. Probablemente porque no parecían gatos comunes, era porque sus ninken podían relacionarse tan bien con ellos.

–Akino, pregúntale si sabe dónde está Naruto– Inquirió Kakashi. Akino asintió.

El gato negro le miró y maulló en respuesta. Si Kakashi no supiese que es un gato, hubiera jurado verlo fruncir el entrecejo y mirarlo con molestia.

–No estés molesto, es normal que él no entienda– Respondió Akino, dirigiéndose al gato– El no es un animal como tú y yo– Luego miró a Kakashi– Teme-chan dijo que podías preguntarle directamente. Pero él no sabe dónde está Naruto. Cuando se fueron de su casa, aún se encontraba adentro–

–Bien, gracias –Susurró al gato, quien lo ignoró -o al menos eso le pareció al ninja- restregando su rostro -o mejilla- contra el gato rubio quien al parecer había decidido mejor tomar una siesta.

Akino decidió pedirle a Iruka su desayuno en compensación mientras Kakashi se alistaba.

–Kakashi-san, yo tengo que volver donde la Hokage y…–

–Bien, te llevo ahí– Respondió– Akino, dile a los demás que no se preocupen– Akino asintió.

–Te veo luego, estaré fuera de la academia en una hora– Susurró Iruka dándole un pequeño beso.

Salieron de la casa en completo silencio. Kakashi no tenía ganas de conversar y aunque quisiera tampoco tendría tema de conversación.

–Disculpe…–Kakashi miró al más bajo– ¿Cómo era Sasuke aquí? –Preguntó el ojicobre con curiosidad. Kakashi lo meditó durante unos momentos antes de responder.

–No sé cómo era contigo, pero Sasuke siempre ha sido una persona seria… excepto con Naruto, muy centrado en sus objetivos. Aunque tenía el genio corto era buena persona–Kei asintió. –Era un buen shinobi–

–Sí, muy buen shinobi– Asintió el menor –_No como yo_– Le escuchó susurrar.

Kakashi ignoró el comentario y se dedicó a caminar junto al otro. Se alegró que el menor no tuviera ningún otro comentario que hacer. Ya era bastante malo en relaciones sociales, y en ese momento lo último que quería era poner en práctica sus pobres habilidades en esa área.

Y tampoco ayudaba la pena y la culpa por la muerte de alguien a quien apreció como si fuera un hijo.

Estaban próximos a llegar a la torre Hokage cuando Kakashi divisó a Naruto parado frente a la oficina contigua, con mirada perdida.

–Disculpa pero tengo que irme. Fue un gusto– Se despidió antes de adelantarse y caminar hacia Naruto. No escuchó respuesta del otro ninja, pero no le importó.

El rubio ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

–Naruto…–Susurró el peliblanco. Naruto miraba el pequeño edificio de correos sin prestarle atención a nada más. Kakashi después de unos segundos, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerle saber que se encontraba ahí, tocándole el hombro.

–Naruto –Insistió.

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el ninja sin expresión en el rostro. Kakashi se planteó la posibilidad de un genjutsu, pero lo descartó al recordar al kyuubi.

–¡Kakashi sensei! –Sonrió de pronto, haciendo una risita. Kakashi dio un pequeño salto sorprendido, que afortunadamente para él paso desapercibido para Naruto y para la gente que pasaba a su lado –¿Qué pasa dattebayo?–

–Bueno…¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

–Pues…–Pareció meditarlo un momento– Espero que abra el correo para enviarle mi carta al teme, como me sugirió ayer Iruka-sensei. Supongo que no demorará más de una semana la contestación de ese bastardo–

Oh no.

El peliblanco no sabía si asentir o sacarlo de su error.

–Ya veo– Dijo después de meditarlo un momento –Naruto… ayer…–

–Ya sé que fue un plan de oba-chan para no dejarme ir–Frunció el ceño–¡Pero ya verá cuando el teme me conteste dattebayo! ¡Iré a ese pueblo y lo traeré de vuelta!–

Kakashi no sabía que era peor. Si el Naruto que lo persiguió hace una semana, o el Naruto que ahora demostraba una severa etapa de negación. ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera con Jiraiya demostró tal nivel de depresión! No quería ni saber que sucedería una vez que admitiera la realidad.

Y tampoco sabía si era bueno si él se encargase de decírsela.

Y la Hokage tampoco sería de ayuda, dada aquella respuesta.

–Te acompaño– Murmuró. Naruto lo miró con curiosidad– Iruka-sensei me dijo que te avisara que almorzaríamos todos juntos– mintió– Y Gai está en misión, así que no tengo con quien entrenar–

–¿¡Me enseñarás el Chidori?! –Pregunto emocionado. Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

Se sentaron en un banco frente al correo a esperar. A juzgar por la posición del sol, Kakashi intuyó que eran no más de las 9, y el correo -si mal no recordaba- no se abría hasta las 11.

Naruto no dijo nada, volviendo a su etapa zombi. Kakashi se alarmó un poco, pero agradeció que su comportamiento no fuera _normal_ del todo. ¡Ahí sí que le hubiese dado algo del susto!

–Naruto– Preguntó de pronto. El ninja volvió a mirarlo. Kakashi tragó saliva– ¿Y si vamos a buscar a Iruka primero?–

–¿No tiene clases en la academia dattebayo?–

Kakashi dudó un momento.

–Maa, hasta a él pueden darle un día libre de vez en cuando. Planeábamos irnos de vacaciones–Dijo aparentando tranquilidad.

Naruto asintió levantándose y echando la carta al bolsillo. Kakashi lo siguió alarmándose cada vez más por el silencio que el otro prodigaba.

¿Naruto? ¿En completo silencio?

Nadie era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que algo le sucedía.

Caminaron hasta las afueras de la academia -que gracias a cualquier deidad de turno estaba cerca- y efectivamente, encontrándose a Iruka.

Kakashi suspiró aliviado. Al menos Iruka _si_ tenía habilidades sociales para tratar ese tipo de situaciones.

–Hey –Susurró el maestro. Naruto corrió hacia él.

–Iruka-sensei ¿Es verdad que te irás de vacaciones con Kakashi dattebayo? –preguntó el rubio sonriendo. E Iruka le dirigió una mirada confusa primero a Naruto, luego a Kakashi. El copy-nin se encogió de hombros.

–Ya te dije que si Naruto– Intervino Kakashi antes de que el rubio dijera algo más– ¿Te parece si comemos ramen mientras esperamos el correo? Pero tú invitas–

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Por qué yo dattebayoo? ¡Es tu idea! –Se cruzó de brazos.

Iruka aún parecía sorprendido, pero pareció componerse rápidamente para añadir –No te preocupes Naruto, yo pago–

Naruto hizo una leve sonrisa antes de caminar delante de ellos en el mismo silencio sepulcral de hace un rato. Iruka parecía evaluarlo mientras caminaba, por lo que no soltó ningún comentario.

–Etapa de negación– Susurró Kakashi. Iruka se volteó hacia él un momento.

–Dime que te dijo –Susurró de vuelta mientras Naruto saludaba a algunos genins.

Kakashi lo actualizó rápidamente antes de que Naruto volteara su atención hacia ellos. Miró al castaño, quien pareció pensar durante un momento. Kakashi rezaba para que fuera algún plan que lograra que Naruto reaccionara de una vez por todas.

Incluso pensó que estaría mucho mejor para él si Naruto le culpase por la muerte del Uchiha, antes de esa absurda normalidad que aparentaba.

Mientras comían ramen, Kakashi observó nuevamente al rubio. A penas y tocaba el plato de ramen recién servido, mirando hacia el frente.

Bueno, al menos con Jiraiya no comió ramen durante algunos días.

–Chico, ¿te sientes bien?–Preguntó Teuchi preocupado.

Naruto alzó la mirada y tras unos momentos le sonrió.

–Sí, es que algo me cayó mal en el estómago ayer dattebayo– Respondió apenas y echándose un par de fideos a la boca.

Kakashi observó al dueño mirarlo confuso. Bien era sabido que ni enfermo Naruto era capaz de dejar de comer ramen.

Sí que estaba mal…

–_Ya lo oíste…_ –Escucharon a sus espaldas–_ El bastardo Uchiha huyó de la aldea nuevamente…_–

Kakashi tragó saliva observando a Naruto. No era la primera vez que escuchaban ese tipo de insultos hacia el Uchiha, pero el pelinegro nunca le dio importancia.

–_Deberíamos quemar su casa. Así eliminaríamos a esa rata cobarde de una vez por todas de este pueblo…_–

Los ninjas vieron a Naruto levantarse y dar zancadas hacia ellos, tomando a uno de la camisa y empujando al otro que cayó al piso haciendo un ruido sordo.

–¡No hables de él sin conocerlo!– Gritó al hombre furioso. El tipo que le acompañaba lo miró con franco desconcierto.

–¿Qué va mal?– Preguntó desde el piso. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada levantando la camisa aún más del otro hombre, quien entre jadeos de terror imploraba que lo soltase –Sólo hablábamos del bastardo Uchiha. No sé que tendría de malo acabar con su recuerdo si toda la aldea piensa que es mejor que estuviera muerto– murmuró con mala cara, levantándose del suelo.

_Mala combinación de palabras_ Pensó Kakashi acercándose al grupo junto con Iruka, dispuesto a parar una masacre. Pero Naruto les lanzó al tipo que tenía en las manos, acercándose al otro y tras levantarlo de la misma manera, asentarle un golpe en la cara.

–¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA HICISTE MOCOSO?! –Gritó la Hokage horas después, cuando unos ninjas habían intervenido en la pelea, a duras penas separando a Naruto del inconsciente hombre. Iruka lucía un pequeño corte en la mejilla, mientras Kakashi se sobaba el brazo casi apostando que en un par de horas sería un evidente moretón.

Naruto ignoró sus palabras, mirando hacia la ventana. Kakashi observó a la cabreada Hokage rodear el escritorio hacia Naruto con claras intenciones de golpearlo. E iba a levantar el puño cuando Naruto abrió la boca.

–No voy a tolerar que hablen de esa manera del teme. No más– Sentenció dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a la mujer.

Kakashi lo miró con clara incredulidad, igual que la Hokage. Naruto pareció pensarlo, dándose la vuelta y acercándose a la puerta.

–No sé de qué te quejas, si siempre le han tratado así– Murmuró la mujer haciendo que el rubio se volteara y la mirara.

–Tsunade-sama…–Susurro Shizune acercándose a la rubia y tocando su hombro. Naruto volvió a voltearse abandonando la habitación.

–Lo siento, Tsunade-sama– Murmuró Iruka haciendo una reverencia –Naruto no se ha sentido bien desde ayer. Fue mi culpa no impedir que esto pasara…–

–Tranquilo Iruka –Intervino Tsunade suspirando. Iruka se enderezó– Naruto está en estado de shock aún– Respondió. Shizune asintió.

–No es bueno que dejen a Naruto-kun solo–

Ambos asienten abandonando la habitación.

–Naruto se siente culpable Iruka– Habló Kakashi mientras caminaban fuera del edificio. Iruka desvió su mirada hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Lo importante es que no se tope con gente así Kakashi. No quiero que Naruto haga cosas que arruinen todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho hasta ahora– El peliblanco asintió más que de acuerdo.

Caminaron hasta encontrar a Naruto afuera de la torre Hokage. Iruka se le acercó y no dudo en golpearle en la cabeza. Naruto se sobó adolorido.

–¡…Tienes suerte que la Hokage no te haya golpeado hasta matarte!– Gritó tocándose la frente.

El rubio les dirigió una sonrisa triste, antes de mirar hacia el edificio y apenas susurrar –Nunca pude hacer gran cosa por él– Suspiró.

Kakashi sonrió y añadió – El siempre estuvo dispuesto a soportar todo esto sin ayuda de nadie. Deberías saberlo–

Naruto sonrió con más ganas –Porque siempre ha sido un teme–

Iruka suspiró, más tranquilo. Kakashi observó el correo abierto. Si le preguntaban a él, seguía creyendo que era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero no era Hatake Kakashi, era Uzumaki Naruto el de la etapa de negación.

Quizás le haría bien seguir un poco en la ilusión, o al menos eso pensaba.

–El correo está abierto, Naruto. ¿Quieres ir? –Preguntó el copy-nin. Sintió la mirada sorprendida del maestro, pero sólo le dirigió una mirada significativa esperando que entendiese.

Pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

–Iré después– Respondió. Y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos durante un momento antes de volver a hablar –¿Me acompañarían al territorio Uchiha?–

Kakashi alzó una ceja e Iruka le dirigió una mirada neutra. Pero ambos asintieron.

–Gracias–Dijo el rubio, comenzando a caminar.

Bien, por lo menos parecía estar superando la etapa de negación. Y tampoco se veía con intenciones de culparle, sentenció en unos momentos. Parecía ser del tipo que aceptaba las cosas con lentitud. Él sabía que Naruto era del tipo que entendía con el cuerpo, pero nunca se imaginó cuanto significaría aquello.

Y se preguntó qué diría Sasuke si viera al rubio de esa manera.

Un tirón proveniente de Iruka le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. La mirada del maestro apuntó hacia el frente, donde una resuelta pelirosa les interceptaba, al parecer del hospital.

Oh no. Definitivamente no era uno de sus mejores días.

Sakura se apresuró poniéndose al frente del ninja. Naruto la observó expectante, en ningún momento rompiendo con el espacio personal de la mujer. Igual que ella con él.

–Ya me enteré del problemita que montaste hoy–Dijo desafiante. Kakashi levantó una ceja. Naruto la observó con la misma expresión neutra que al principio. La misma que había puesto durante todo el día –No entiendo cómo quieres seguir pretendiendo ser Hokage con esa actitud Naruto–

Naruto sólo la fulminó con la mirada antes de seguir caminando. Sakura lo observó un momento, irritada, antes de voltearse hacia ellos.

–Simplemente, yo ya no puedo–Suspiró derrotada y mirando al piso– No tengo como darle a entender que _ese_ no es precisamente la compañía que necesita para convertirse en Hokage, Kakashi-sensei– Murmuró. Kakashi comenzó a preguntarse en qué momento Sakura había comenzado a resentirse contra Sasuke de esa manera.

–Sakura… tu no…–Inquirió Iruka dudoso. Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el maestro, algo irritada pero la expresión preocupada de su rostro le daba un matiz algo extraño.

–Sasuke no es una buena compañía para Naruto, sensei– Murmuró decidida.

–Eso lo decido yo, Sakura–Escucharon cerca de ellos. Sakura volteó su cabeza tan rápido hacia Naruto, que Kakashi pensó seriamente que se había desnucado. El peliblanco levantó su mirada hacia Naruto, quien ahora tenía una expresión muy molesta.

–Pero Naruto…–

–Pero nada dattebayo–le interrumpió fulminándola con la mirada. La observó durante un minuto entero, donde la muchacha parecía perder todo el valor que había agarrado para hablarle, desviando la mirada hacia ellos, en una muda súplica.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué podían hacer? A demás de no estar de acuerdo con esa relación -y esta vez estaba cavilando por ambos- Kakashi pensaba seriamente que a Sakura le hacía falta una buena tanda de nalgadas o una paliza al estilo Tsunade como mínimo.

Sakura había sido demasiado mimada e irrealista para su gusto. Y ya era tiempo que alguien se lo hiciera ver, pero no él.

No si quería vivir para ver otro día.

–No tengo intenciones de ser Hokage ahora, Sakura-chan. No mientras exista gente en esta aldea como tú y esos tipos dattebayo–Murmuró con furia en la voz al final y normalizando su rostro.

Y tras dirigirle una mirada que ni Kakashi pudo entender, les dio la espalda para seguir caminando, no sin antes voltear la cabeza sobre el hombro y añadir–Aún no olvido que por tu culpa el teme se fue. Ten eso en mente dattebayo–

Le resulto un poco perturbador ver a Naruto en estado "Sai" por así decirlo. Con una expresión neutra pero con la voz llena de reproche. Y por la expresión de Sakura, ella también lo había pensado.

Y sorprendentemente para él, Iruka se acercó a la chica tomando sus manos.

–Es suficiente– Dijo el maestro dejando escapar un suspiro. Sakura lo miró sin comprender –Nosotros no podemos entrometernos en las decisiones de Naruto–

–¿P-porque no? –Preguntó la chica con la ansiedad bailándole en el rostro. El copy-nin decidió acercarse a ella también.

–Porque Naruto es un adulto, Sakura– Respondió intentando no ser rudo y cantarle las cuarentas como hacía tiempo que había querido.

–Has idealizado a Naruto todo este tiempo. Él no es la respuesta a tus problemas, Sakura. Has dejado caer tus propias inseguridades en él–

–Ya es hora que comiences a ser un adulto también– Corroboró el peliblanco, palmeando al maestro para darle alcance al rubio.

Antes de continuar su camino el peliblanco volvió a voltear. Sakura sólo miraba al frente sin ver nada en especial. Kakashi suspiró.

Otro problema que añadir a la bolsa.

En cuanto le dieron alcance al chico, Sai apareció, saliendo de la librería.

–Te tengo un regalo Naruto-kun–Sonrió apuntando a la pintura. Naruto la miró con incredulidad, apuntándose con el dedo.

–¿Yo? –Sai asintió.

Pensando en su pobre hígado, Kakashi decidió intervenir.

–Puedes abrirlo después Naruto –Sonrió nervioso– Aquí en la calle es un poco…–

Sintió la mirada de Naruto e Iruka, pero los ignoró. Después de todo, evitar una masacre se estaba volviendo su labor a diario, por lo visto.

–¿Van a algún lugar? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

Kakashi lo medito unos segundos antes de responder.

–Barrio Uchiha, tenemos cosas que hacer–

Sai los miró…bueno, como Sai siempre miraba a todo el mundo.

–Quiero ir– Dijo al final.

–¿Por qué? –Preguntó Kakashi curioso. Sai se encogió de hombros.

–Para fortalecer la amistad. Los libros dicen que si paso tiempo con las personas puedes estrechar lazos–

¿Cuántas veces el copy-nin había escuchado tal barbaridad?

Y se supone que era él con escasa habilidad social.

Pero Naruto, para sorpresa de todos terminó encogiéndose de hombros, arrebatándole la pintura a Sai y disponiéndose a caminar.

Sai no paró de preguntar durante todo el camino, casi sacando de quicio a Iruka. Y había que decirlo, él hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido que a Sai solo había que asentir y dejarlo hablar, cuando tenía ganas de preguntar incoherencias. Pero él no era Iruka, tan bueno y dispuesto a escuchar a todo el mundo.

Pero al menos se ahorraba estrés que definitivamente no necesitaba

La silueta del barrio se alzó al final de la calle. Como siempre, imponente y algo tenebrosa. Aunque fuese reconstruida muchas veces, no seguía perdiendo el aire taciturno y la sensación de que días anteriores Itachi hubiera asesinado a esa familia.

Naruto alzó la mirada hacia la casa temblando y dejando caer la pintura. Kakashi se adelantó a él palmeando su brazo. Las palabras "_asesino_" y "_muérete_" estaban en toda la casa. Había algunos vidrios rotos y el jardín se encontraba totalmente muerto. Iruka suspiró a su lado.

Había llegado el momento... Quizás Sasuke nunca se lo perdonaría, si estuviese vivo. O peor, lo penaría durante años por el simple hecho de decírselo.

Pero no había otra manera. Naruto no entendería de otra manera.

Y ya estaba cansado de guardar el secreto.

–Esto siempre pasará Naruto– Murmuró el jounin– Sasuke todo el tiempo ha aguantado esto solo, en silencio… por… por– El ojiazul lo miró interrogante. Kakashi se sentía un idiota por tener que mencionar los sentimientos de otra persona. Le había costado horrores decirle los suyos al maestro ¿Y ahora tenía que hacer los de alguien más?

Iruka le palmeó la espalda a Kakashi. El castaño se ganó al otro lado de Naruto, haciendo un gran suspiro.

–¿Qué podría ser más importante que su orgullo para el teme? –Preguntó el rubio en un murmullo. Iruka hizo una triste sonrisa.

–Te sorprenderías Naruto– Iruka tragó saliva, meditando antes de hablar– Pero para Sasuke, lo más importante eras tú–

Naruto lo miró con franca estupefacción.

–¿Yo?–

Iruka asintió –Las pocas veces que he concordado con Sasuke-kun en esa clase de situaciones nunca lo vi quejarse, Naruto. Incluso puedo decir con certeza que nunca apreció a Konoha más de lo debido. Y que la mayoría de los ninjas de Konoha tampoco lo apreciaban–

–Pero más que a la aldea, Sasuke te tuvo lealtad más a ti que a nadie en este lugar– Sentenció Kakashi. Naruto se volteó hacia ellos alternando miradas entre uno y otro antes de contestar.

–¿Ustedes nunca le ayudaron? –Preguntó. Ambos ninjas simplemente giraron la cabeza un poco sorprendidos– ¡¿Ustedes nunca le ayudaron!? –Replicó más como una respuesta que como una pregunta.

Se podía palpar la furia que brillaba en su rostro y en sus palabras. Sai retrocedió un poco en respuesta. Kakashi e Iruka permanecieron en sus puestos. Ya anticipaban esa clase de reacción, pero en su vida se imaginó que sería por esa razón.

–Tú tampoco hiciste nada, Naruto-kun– Dijo Sai después de unos momentos. Naruto se volteó y caminó hacia el pelinegro, tomándolo de la camiza.

–¿¡Qué dijiste?!– Gritó. Kakashi se acercó a ambos, separando a Naruto de Sai. El pintor cayó al piso, pero se levantó como si nada caminando hacia la pintura, levantándola del suelo donde Naruto la había dejado y alcanzándosela.

–La hice para que no te sientas solo Naruto-kun– Respondió.

Naruto lo miró un momento estupefacto, antes de aceptar la pintura y sacarla del papel en el que Sai la había envuelto.

Los ojos del rubio no podían estar más sorprendidos. Kakashi se acercó con curiosidad, mirando también como Iruka miraba la pintura sorprendido.

Kakashi pocas veces había visto una pintura de Sai que le hubiese gustado. El pintor tendía a ser irreal en sus dibujos. Pero aquello realmente era distinto de muchas pinturas y dibujos que el pelinegro hubiera hecho.

En el lienzo, se encontraba el Sasuke tan serio e indiferente de siempre, pero con un brillo en los ojos casi palpable. A su lado y pasando un brazo por los hombros, Naruto sonreía. Pero sus ojos denotaban la misma expresión alegre e intensa que usaba para mirar a Sasuke.

Kakashi intercambió una mirada asombrada con Iruka. Vieron a Naruto mirar como poseso la pintura durante minutos, sin decir ninguna palabra. Tampoco Sai parecía tener ganas de decir nada, limitándose sólo a observar a Naruto.

–¿Y, te gustó? –Preguntó el ex anbu después de unos minutos. Naruto levantó la mirada de la pintura observándolo un momento y abriendo la boca para responder, pero un maullido proveniente de la casa les distrajo, haciéndole mirar hacia la casa. En el banco al lado de la puerta se encontraba el gato de Sasuke, quien los observó maullando lastimero.

Pero Naruto observaba al gato negro que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Kakashi observó a "teme-chan", quien observaba de vuelta a Naruto. Tras un breve momento, el gato le dio la espalda caminando hacia la banca y subiéndose donde el gato amarillo le esperaba.

–Estás en tu limite Naruto– Murmuró Iruka al rubio quien no dejaba de mirar a los gatos– Sasuke murió. Pero él quería que fueras feliz, por eso se marchó de la aldea–

Naruto volteó su mirada al chuunin.

–N-no…–Kakashi le quitó la pintura de las manos y se la entregó a Sai–…entiendo dattebayo–

–Sasuke siempre te tuvo aprecio más allá de la amistad –Respondió Kakashi, suspirando y rogando que su alumno no lo odiase en el más allá– Pero el siempre respetó tus decisiones, y nunca quiso ser más allá del hermano y mejor amigo que tu idealizabas de él–

Naruto no les respondió nada, pero se acercó a la pintura que Sai había hecho para él, y después de unos momentos que al copy-nin le parecían eternos, levantó una mano bordeando el contorno del rostro de Sasuke, deteniéndose en sus ojos.

Kakashi durante toda su vida perdió a gente importante para él. Su padre se había suicidado, su compañero de equipo había muerto por salvarle la vida, su sensei murió protegiendo lo que amaba y la única compañera que le había quedado había muerto sin que él pudiese protegerla.

Pero el peliblanco sabía que nunca sería lo mismo. Que el dolor que había sentido en esos momentos no se comparaba con lo que Naruto sentía en esos momentos. Que ni siquiera se le parecía al dolor por la muerte de Jiraiya, lo más parecido a un familiar que el chico hubiera tenido.

Pero al escuchar el alarido de dolor proveniente de la boca del chico, y los gritos posteriores no pudo evitar sentir que aquel dolor sería lo más fuerte y duradero que el rubio experimentaría en su vida, y que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo serían sus vidas en el futuro.

Tanto que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de poder soportar perder a Iruka, tan importante para él como Sasuke lo era para Naruto.

Y nuevamente no pudo evitar pensar y maldecir a su destino.

A su destino de vivir y morir, como un ninja.

_Continuará._


	18. Chapter XI

**Declaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

Revizado por Natzabel, Publicado hace muucho tiempo.

Dedicado a **Natzabel**, por su aniversario de bodas. _¡Felicidades Welita!_

* * *

><p><em>...<br>_

_.  
><em>

**Capítulo XI**

Sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo dejaban de moverse mientras caía. Las piedras rasguñaban sus brazos y piernas sin ninguna piedad. Hacía rato que su mente se había desconectado, tratando de encontrar un alivio en sus pensamientos.

Sabía, cuando el veneno había comenzado a expandirse hacia sus pulmones que comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, sin embargo careció de importancia cuando pudo visualizar su sonrisa por última vez.

Y sonrió, sabiendo que al menos él sería feliz.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse asfixiar por el veneno cuando cayó al agua. Sintió como el líquido salado entraba por su boca e intentó aguantar el aire sin éxito. Comenzaba a desesperarse por ello.

Sus pensamientos por Naruto quedaron de lado cuando sintió que su cuerpo desesperado luchaba por vivir. Intentó mover sus brazos y piernas por segunda vez, sin conseguirlo.

Sintió impotencia cuando su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Sabía que moriría, pero después de todo aún quería seguir viviendo.

Aunque fuera experimentando la misma miseria hasta ese momento.

Cuando ya no observó burbujas salir de su cuerpo terminó por rendirse. Y su corazón también. Y a pesar de sentir un calor a sus espaldas que le empujaba hacia arriba, su vista estaba lo bastante borrosa, y su cerebro ya no tenía aire con el que poder funcionar.

Y apenas observando la piedra mojada por la arena y el cielo gris, todo se puso negro.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en ese estado hasta sentir algo más que vacío. Casi sintió como si su mente hiciera una especie de _click_, que lo hizo volver a pensar.

No escuchaba absolutamente nada, por lo que se supo solo. Pero no creía que el infierno fuera de esa manera. ¿O si?

Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero descubrió que no había ningún cuerpo para mover. En cuanto lo pensó pudo sentir algo más.

Pudo saberse algo un poco más _corpóreo_.

Sintió sus manos y sus piernas, incluso pudo sentirlas. Pero seguía estando solo, y no podía sentir ninguna otra cosa que el tacto de su cuerpo.

Y de repente hubo un piso el cual pisar.

El suelo frio al contacto de sus pies desnudos le hizo saber que estaba desnudo. Pero no le importo, levantándose y dando un par de pasos, con las manos en alto.

¿Acaso estaba ciego?

En cuanto lo pensó, millares de estrellas pasaron sobre su cabeza como cometas y alumbrando todo el lugar. Inmediatamente observó el cemento que hacía de piso el cual ya no estaba frío, y se obligó a mirar al frente, perdiéndose en una especie de neblina a más de 10 metros de distancia a la redonda.

Decidió ir a observar, dando pequeños pasos. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y tuvo la sensación que el hacer un movimiento más fuerte que eso, equivaldría a irse de bruces en el piso.

Siguió caminando en medio de la niebla espesa sin encontrar nada. El cielo había comenzado a aclarar tal y como un día nublado. Comenzó a desesperarse. No podía correr, y tal vez tampoco podía hablar.

Y no había más que niebla, cemento y un día nublado.

Y de pronto, observó una casa a lo lejos.

Quiso acelerar el paso, pero sintió un dolor insoportable en las piernas que lo hizo detenerse. Tomó un poco de tiempo que las piernas dejaran de dolerle. Se sintió desconcertado pero decidió seguir avanzando.

¿Qué otra opción le quedaba?

En cuanto se acercaba la casa comenzaba a achicarse. Y cuando estuvo a 3 metros supo que era una pequeña tienda.

Frunció el ceño al ver _qué clase de tienda_ era.

¿Acaso el universo se empeñaba en torturarle?

Alzó la mano intentando tocar la superficie. En cuanto hizo contacto con el edificio, la casa se alejó un metro de él.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso era una especie de estúpido espejismo?

Volvió a caminar alzando la mano por segunda vez. Gruñó al ver que la tienda se alejaba nuevamente. Decidió voltearse y buscar algún otro edificio. No estaba de ánimo para esa clase de juegos.

Y en cuanto se volteó, la tienda se encontraba frente suyo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como las tiendas comenzaban a multiplicarse.

–_Mierda _–maldijo.

Avanzó, extendiendo la mano. En un segundo las tiendas desaparecieron haciendo un ruido sordo. Se volteó violentamente hacia todos lados sin entender absolutamente nada.

¿Qué demonios sucedía?

Decidió voltearse y seguir caminando, cuando al dar un paso sintió la solidez del edificio aparecer a su espalda. Durante unos segundos, Sasuke dudó si voltear o no. Alzó su mano hacia atrás tocando el edificio. Palpó madera.

Volteó y decidió rodear el edificio sin dejar de palpar, por si acaso. Estuvo a punto de llegar a la parte frontal cuando escuchó un sonido de platos, como si alguien estuviese comiendo.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando Sasuke se lamentó el estar desnudo.

Inmediatamente aparecieron una polera azul y un pantalón blanco. Sintió un poco de nostalgia, era igual a la polera y el pantalón que vistió durante gran parte de su infancia. Decidió atraer la ropa con un pie y se vistió sin dejar de tocar el edificio.

Con ambas manos sobre la madera, decidió avanzar. Y cuando decidió correr una de las cortinas para ver quién era el edificio desapareció, reapareciendo frente a sus ojos.

No necesitó decir nada, cuando el sujeto dentro de la tienda corrió la cortina, alzando la mirada hacia él, por sobre la taza de ramen recién acabada.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla.

Inmediatamente comenzó a llover, mojándolo por completo. El sujeto miraba a Sasuke con curiosidad, sin levantarse ni ir hacia él.

La mirada de Sasuke, era de auténtica sorpresa.

En algún momento la lluvia comenzó a ser algo viscosa, cosa que lo obligó a salir del estupor. Levantó las manos, observando como una especie de gel se le escurría de estas.

Alzó la mirada hacia el hombre, quien parecía mover la boca. Sasuke no escuchó nada, ni podía entenderle.

–¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó en voz alta. El chico seguía intentando hablarle, y por los movimientos de su cuerpo gritar, pero seguía sin entender.

De repente, se sintieron truenos a su alrededor. Uno lo bastante grande resonó a escasos metros, recorriendo el piso y llegando hacia él, antes que pudiese hacer algo.

Sintió una especie de estremecimiento que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegarle a su cerebro. Calló de bruces al piso, paralizado.

Abrió los ojos dirigiendo su mirada hacia el puesto de ramen. El sujeto seguía gritándole, aferrado a las cortinas. Quiso gritarle de vuelta, pero la voz no le salió.

Y una segunda corriente llegó a su cuerpo.

Sintió como si recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo por momentos. Se puso de rodillas con las manos en el suelo, intentando levantarse.

Las piernas dejaron de responderle.

Una tercera descarga aún con más fuerza logró causarle dolor. Cerró los ojos y la boca con fuerza intentando no gritar, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El dolor había durado 30 segundos. Los suficientes 30 segundos para que Sasuke pensara en que aquel dolor había superado con creses a casi cualquier experiencia que hubiese tenido en su vida.

¿Cómo no dolerle si lo había sentido la maldita descarga desde la punta del pelo hasta la punta del pie?

Y él sí que había experimentado dolor proporcionado por crueles torturas durante su vida.

Solo en ese momento estuvo consciente de que _realmente_ tenía un pie adentro y uno afuera, por así decirlo.

Y el terror no había tardado en aparecer durante unos escasos segundos.

Pero al menos en cuanto lo pensó, las descargas se habían acabado.

¿Estaría muerto?

La lluvia comenzó a caer como simple agua, cosa que lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Aunque solo un poco.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió movimiento cerca de él. Sólo entonces se atrevió a enfocar la mirada correctamente.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el sujeto.

Sasuke no asintió, pero intentó levantarse consiguiendo solo poder sentarse derecho.

–¿Na-Naruto? –Preguntó dubitativo, con temblor en la voz. El chico, físicamente similar al rubio ladeó la cabeza cual niño curioso.

–¿Mi nombre es Naruto? –Respondió a modo de pregunta. Sasuke lo observó con la misma expresión curiosa durante un rato.

–¿Quién eres entonces? –Volvió a preguntar. El chico rubio sonrió, sentándose en el piso frente a él.

–Soy quien quieras que sea… –Respondió, mirándose a sí mismo– Después de todo, es tu cabeza Sasuke–

Sasuke pareció meditarlo por unos momentos.

–¿Estoy delirando? –

El rubio hizo una sonora carcajada antes de responderle.

–Sí, pero no. Verás, esto –Señaló hacia el espacio –Es como los humanos le llaman, limbo. Tú le das forma a este lugar, por así decirlo. Tú me diste forma –Respondió con simpleza. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

–¿Estoy muerto?–

–¿Lo estás?–

Sasuke dudó un momento.

–No se… no tengo idea dobe–

–Pues entonces no sabemos. Yo sé solo lo que tú sabes, Sasuke –A Sasuke le molestó el tono tan lejano y formal que el otro usaba. Pero se obligó a sí mismo a recordar que no era quien su mente creía que era.

Si, el no era Naruto.

–¿Y? ¿Qué clase de juego es este? –Preguntó el pelinegro. El rubio pareció pensarlo, frunciendo el entrecejo, como concentrándose.

–¿Quieres jugar a algo? –

Sasuke contó hasta diez en voz baja.

–Te estoy preguntando cómo salir de aquí –Suspiró.

–¡Ah! –Dijo el rubio levantándose. Miró hacia todos lados un momento ofreciéndole la mano.

Sasuke la ignoró intentando levantarse por sí mismo. Pero temblaba mucho y parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. El Naruto de su mente se acercó hacia el alzando la mano hacia su codo, pero lo traspasó como si fuera una aparición.

–Esto es un problema –Dictaminó el rubio frunciendo el entrecejo. Pero observó el entorno un momento antes de volverlo a mirar –Tenemos que esperar…–

–¿Esperar a qu…?– Rápidamente todo se oscureció.

Dos segundos después, el paisaje cambió rápidamente. Sasuke vislumbró un panorama riscoso, intentando hacer memoria.

–Mira hacia allá –Murmuró el rubio apareciendo detrás de él y haciéndole voltear. El chico apuntaba hacia unos cuerpos hacia su izquierda.

Caminaron a paso lento, observando cómo otro cuerpo se desvanecía como si fuera ceniza, desintegrándose con el viento. Sasuke pareció recordar.

–¿Madara? –Preguntó en un susurro. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Observaron dos cuerpos tirados uno cerca del otro. Sasuke enmudeció al verse a si mismo en un estado deplorable.

–_U-usuratonkashi, no tenías que hacerlo…_–Murmuró el Sasuke del suelo con voz ronca. El otro chico hizo una risita.

–_Cállate teme… _–Respondió apenas y abriendo los ojos –_¿Ahora volverás a casa? _–preguntó en un susurro, alzando una mano hasta posarla en la muñeca del pelinegro. El otro hizo una media sonrisa.

–_Dobe…_–

Y el paisaje se puso nuevamente en negro. Un segundo después estaban en un risco donde a sus derechas corría un rio que desembocaba en una cascada. El puesto de ramen apareció en sus espaldas.

–¿Eso que fue? –Preguntó el rubio con voz juguetona. Sasuke miró hacia el rio durante unos segundos.

–El final de la cuarta guerra –Murmuró. El rubio asintió. Estuvieron en silencios unos segundos, donde sólo se escuchaba el sonido del rio y los insectos del bosque que los rodeaba.

–¿Por qué recordaste eso? –

–¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? –Inquirió el azabache frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Es tu cabeza…– Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina. El rubio sonrió alzando las manos en son de paz –¡No te enojes!–

Sasuke gruñó en respuesta.

–¿Qué mier…? –Alcanzó a preguntar antes de sentir algo en el estómago. Vio como su polera se manchaba de rojo. Se levantó la ropa observando un corte a un lado del estómago que cada vez más se hacía profundo. Omitió un quejido de dolor, acercándose al puesto de ramen y sentándose en uno de los bancos. Naruto no dudó en acercársele.

–Dios, ¿Qué hacemos?–

–No tengo ide…¡Ah, como duele carajo! –Se quejó. Inmediatamente el dolor aumentó, como si intentasen sacarle las venas desde afuera. Volvió a cerrar la boca, evitando gritar.

El rubio pululaba cerca de él sin saber qué hacer. Él mismo no sabía cómo diablos enfrentar esta nueva sensación.

Definitivamente, intentaban asesinarlo.

Y fuerte como vino, el dolor comenzó a disminuir, al mismo tiempo que observaron cómo la herida se cerraba de a poco.

–Wow…–Murmuró el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante. –Lo siento… me gustaría ayudarte pero…–

–No importa –Cortó al ver la expresión triste del otro. Puede que no fuera Naruto, pero eran físicamente iguales. ¿Cómo no sentirse culpable así?

Culpable y sintiéndose Torturado por los mismos ojos.

En cuanto se levantó del puesto de ramen el paisaje volvió a cambiar. Un pasillo blanco repleto de gente corriendo de un lado al otro, algunos con batas blancas, otros en sillas de ruedas o muletas.

Un hospital.

El hospital de Konoha.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia el final sin hablar. Naruto lo siguió en silencio observando todo a su lado. La gente caminaba frente de ellos atravesándolos.

La puerta del último pasillo estaba abierta de par en par.

Había dos camas. En una se encontraba él con los ojos cerrados, al parecer descansando. Justo al lado se encontraba Naruto sentado a lo indio encima de la cama, mirando al azabache intensamente.

Por primera vez Sasuke pensó que si hubiera estado despierto en esos momentos, se hubiese abochornado con la misma intensidad de la mirada del otro.

Todos se voltearon al escuchar un sonido en la puerta. El Naruto del hospital sonrió al ver a la pelirosa con un ramo de lirios. La mujer le sonrió en respuesta.

–_Tsunade-sama te dijo que debías descansar idiota _–Murmuró, pero haciendo una sonrisa. Naruto se encogió de hombros mirando a Sasuke.

–_Vigilo que no se escape ttebayo _–

–_Sasuke-kun no huirá _–Respondió la pelirosa sacando el florero que había en medio de ambas camas mientras dejaba el ramo encima de la cama del rubio –_Naruto… _–La mujer le dio la espalda. Sasuke observó lo que parecía una franca decepción. No pudo evitar alzar una ceja, curioso –_GraciasPorTraerleDeVuelta_–Murmuró rápido caminando hacia la puerta –_¡Iré a cambiarle el agua_! –Corrió hacia la puerta.

Sasuke observó a Naruto dudarlo un momento, para levantarse y caminar tras la mujer. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Sí que lo recordaba…

Se vio a si mismo abriendo los ojos, y mirando hacia la puerta. Sasuke decidió adelantarse, sabiendo que le tomaría un poco de tiempo el llegar, y quería escuchar la conversación. Pero unos metros más allá una especie de pared imaginaria lo detuvo.

–Recuerda que tu mente sólo recuerda lo que tú sabes –Murmuró el otro rubio a su lado– Tenemos que esperarte–

–Ya lo sé…–Murmuró frustrado.

Aproximadamente un minuto después, un Sasuke con la cabeza y más de la mitad del cuerpo vendado caminaba por los pasillos. Ambos le siguieron hacia la azotea, donde supusieron que Naruto y Sakura se encontraban.

Escucharon unos murmullos que les hicieron avanzar más rápido. Sasuke se observó a si mismo escondido tras la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Casi podía leer la pregunta que en esos momentos hacía su mente "_¿Por qué demonios tengo que esconderme?_"

–Vamos –Murmuró el Naruto que le acompañaba. Sasuke suspiró avanzando hacia el lugar. Por un momento el sol le tapó la vista. Cerró los ojos instintivamente tapándose la cara con un brazo. Subió este hacia su frente, observando a Sakura llorar en el pecho de Naruto.

–_Yo… te he hecho tanto daño con mi inmadurez… y ahora él…–_Hipaba la mujer. Naruto le daba palmaditas en la espalda, confortándola.

–_Tranquila Sakura-chan ttebayo. Sasuke no te odia. No nos odia _–Suspiró mirando al cielo–_ Todo volverá a ser como antes…–_

–_Pero…_ –Naruto le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza.

–_Tú confía en mi ttebayo…_–

Sasuke sabía lo que venía. Y si hubiera podido habría cerrado los ojos y se hubiese dado la vuelta. Pero él sabía lo mucho que significaba esa escena. Y observó a Sakura mirando fijamente al rubio. Y como la mujer se ponía en puntillas acercándose cada vez más a él. Por un momento tuvo el desesperado pensamiento de querer alejarla de él, pero sabía que nunca sería tan idiota para hacer eso en esta vida.

Y ni siquiera en la otra.

Y observaron, como los labios de ella se unieron a los de él, en un casto beso. El azabache no pudo evitar voltearse y observarse a sí mismo, la expresión de decepción que por un segundo pasó por su rostro, antes de voltearse y caminar hacia la habitación.

Y volvieron a la cascada, pero estaba lloviendo.

–¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –Preguntó Naruto. Sasuke lo miró fijamente.

–Porque no había nada que decir –Murmuró cerrando los ojos y alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo, como tendía a hacer Itachi cuando pensaba.

Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo, pero decidió que esta vez no le importaba, compadeciéndose de sí mismo. Y culpándose de todo el problema.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que pasarle a él?

Y sintió pinchazos alrededor de todo su cuerpo, pero simplemente los aisló de su mente, concentrándose en el agua fría que bañaba su rostro.

Y de pronto, Sasuke escuchó murmullos a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos, observando a Ishiraku Ramen. No pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro.

–Tranquilo –Escuchó a su lado. Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo. Aunque no pudo responderla, en cierta forma la agradeció.

Avanzaron hacia la tienda y corrieron la cortina. Efectivamente, se encontraban Naruto y él conversando.

_–¿Seguro que no te molesta ttebayo?–_

El Sasuke de su mente frunció el ceño.

_–No dobe, no me molesta –_Inquirió con una clara expresión de molestia. Naruto ladeó la cabeza– _Declárate tranquilo dobe, ella no me gusta –_Suspiró tomando zumo–_ Y dudo que me vaya a gustar._

–_Pero…¿No hay alguna chica que te guste ttebayo? _–Le echó un codazo. El Sasuke real frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso ni en su mente ese dobe entendería cuando lo sacaba de quicio?

Y el Sasuke de su mente también pareció pensárselo.

–_Dobe ¿Realmente piensas que en este momento estoy pensando en algo como aquello? _–Replicó. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Se expandió una niebla rápidamente. Al siguiente segundo Sasuke observó a Naruto conversando con una gennin, o una chuunin… no lo recordaba. Si, podía recordarlo. Nunca había entendido bien esa conversación.

–_D-disculpa…¿se la entregaste? _–Murmuró una morena bastante tímida a Naruto. Naruto pareció pensárselo un momento, antes de sacar una especie de sobre, y entregárselo.

–_Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo…_–Susurró serio. Sasuke pocas veces le había visto esa expresión tan determinada. –_No puedo dejar que te acerques a Sasuke…_–Susurró, antes que la escena volviera a hacerse negra, para volver a aparecer en la cascada.

–Eso no lo había escuchado… –Murmuro a la nada. Al instante, Naruto estaba frente a él.

–Lo escuchaste, pero hiciste oídos sordos –Susurró de vuelta. El azabache le frunció el ceño.

–¿Quién eres, mi conciencia? –Naruto rió al escucharlo.

–¡Claro que no! Ya te lo dije; soy quien tú quieres que sea –Repitió con voz cantarina– ¿Quieres que te diga lo que yo vi?–

–No –Frunció el ceño. Naruto hizo su sonrisa aún más grande.

–Jodete… –Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

De repente la temperatura comenzó a aumentar. Ambos se dieron vuelta hacia todos lados. El rio comenzaba a evaporarse como si estuvieran en unas termas. El vapor de agua llegó hacia ellos. El Uchiha comenzó a sudar.

–Dios… –Susurró haciéndose viento con la polera. Naruto miró hacia todos lados.

–Esto es inusual…–Murmuró para mirar a Sasuke.

–¿Inusual?... maldito calor…–

Naruto asintió –De afuera…–

–¿De afue…? ¡Ahg! –De repente sintió como si el mismo comenzaba a quemarse. Sintió un calor insoportable desde sus huesos hacia afuera. Como si estos quisieran salir, o derretir piel, venas y músculo.

–¡Sasuke! –Gritó el rubio. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, observando como el bosque comenzaba a quemarse igual que el puesto de ramen. No pudo evitar arrodillarse y morderse el labio hasta sentirlo sangrar por el dolor. Mientras la vista se le distorsionaba pudo ver al Naruto de su mente preocupado y gritándole.

Despertó en medio de una luz azul que rodeaba su cuerpo. El dolor no se había ido y apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero estuvo consciente de su cuerpo. ¿Alucinación? ¿Otro juego de su mente?

–_Resiste…_–Susurró una voz. No pudo identificar si era hombre o mujer, pero cuando una descarga le recorrió el cuerpo dejó de pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada con donde se encontraba, ni con quien estaba, ni que le hacían.

Quería-no. _Necesitaba_ morir.

El calor era demasiado doloroso, el ardor demasiado insoportable. La electricidad demasiado intensa.

–_Vamos, vamos…–_Volvieron a murmurar, aumentando la dosis de calor. Sasuke se estaba asfixiando. Ya ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo. Sólo existía ese dolor, tangible e insoportable. Y la descarga que lo mantenía con vida.

¿Cuándo se acabaría?

Y tan pronto como vino, el dolor se fue. Y las descargas se detuvieron. Mientras con los ojos entrecerrados por el alivio y el sopor distinguió como la luz azul desaparecía gradualmente, para dar paso a unos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación.

No podía mover los brazos ni las piernas. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero si había algo que podía intentar.

–Ma-ma-matam-me…–Susurró con voz ronca.

Y volvió a ver todo negro, perdiendo la conciencia.

Continuará.


	19. Chapter XII

**Declaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto.

Revizado por Natzabel

Dedicado a alado, porque se lo prometí. A un amigo que lo aprecio mucho mucho por muy raro que sea-paresca.

**Advertencia:** Usted lee este capítulo **bajo su propio riesgo**. Siéntase libre de elegir si leer o no la primera parte de él. La autora ni su beta-reader se hacen responsables por las ansias asesinas, o las depresiones, o lo que sea que fuere a causar.

Bajo su propia decisión.

* * *

><p>...<p>

.

**Capítulo XII**

–_Sasuke…_–Escuchó a lo lejos. Sasuke se sintió anormalmente somnoliento. Palpó una textura suave y con un olor familiar. –_Sasuke… _–Se sentía tan cómodo y calientito que decidió ignorar la voz, concentrándose en no pensar nada y disfrutar su comodidad.

Pero al parecer, el otro individuo no tenía las mismas intenciones.

Se sintió jalado de una oreja.

–_¡Sasuke-san! _–Gruñó en su oído. Sasuke gruñó de vuelta.

–_¿Qué diablos quieres ahora Hisashi? _–Respondió, sintiéndose confundido. El peliverde hizo un puchero.

–_¿Dónde tienes las toallas? _–Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

–_¡Joder! ¡En el baño grandísimo cabrón! ¡Déjame dormir!_–

El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos, mientras Sasuke le daba la espalda. Maldijo internamente al mocoso que no conocía, y que tenía la sensación de que sí lo conocía. Cosa no ayudó a disminuir su confusión.

–_¡Ya revisé el baño! _–Gritó en respuesta. Sasuke se preguntó, para su extrañeza, el porqué demonios no le ponía una venda en la boca y lo amarraba a la cama de una vez por todas.

Pero por otra razón ajena a él, se vio a si mismo levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia el mocoso y tomando la cara del menor entre sus manos para darle un beso _nada inocente_.

–_¿Conoces lo que se llama…"Repisa"? _–Preguntó después de soltarle. El chico lo miró con una extraña expresión soñadora –_Pues ahí están _–Sentenció soltándole y caminando hacia la cama, donde no tenía ni la menor intención de salir por un buen rato.

Volvió a recostarse ignorando al chico tirándose en la cama y cerrando lo ojos. Sintió el sonido de la ducha. ¿Qué era todo eso?

Sentía que algo muy importante faltaba. Algo que estaba omitiendo y que realmente no debía pasar por alto.

Algo, algo importante…

Unas gotas de agua resbalaron por su rostro. Sasuke entreabrió los ojos. El peliverde lo miró con una expresión que no supo descifrar… o tal vez sí.

–_¿Qué? _–Preguntó sonriendo de lado. El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de posesionarse encima de él, con una simple toalla rodeándole las partes bajas. Se observó casi ronroneando con la espera, cosa que le pareció _demasiado_ irreal.

Normalmente no le gustaba que otras personas se le acercaran.

–_Quiero tener sexo ¿Acaso no puedo? _–Susurró el chico con una voz catalogada sexy, quien luego de dirigirle una mirada lujuriosa -que normalmente le darían ganas de vomitar- colocó ambas manos en el pecho del ojinegro. Sasuke simplemente le sonrió de lado.

–_No dije que no pudieras _–Respondió, jalándole del brazo y uniendo sus bocas en un beso demandante. Se sintió aún más confundido, pero dejándose llevar. Tuvo una pequeña sensación de venganza en el pecho que no pudo explicar. Como si eso lo impulsase a soportar todo aquello que no le resultaba desagradable del todo. Como si no le importase que el mocoso lo tocara, y le diera pequeñas lamidas gimiendo por la espera. Y tampoco cuando él hacía lo mismo como todo un experto. Y menos aún cuando el mocoso le lamió el estómago, antes de levantarse y sacarse la toalla, mostrando su intimidad que se encontraba tan despierta como la de él. Se sorprendió a si mismo relamiéndose los labios, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de shows.

–_Si no lo haces ahora, no podrás sentarte en toda la semana _–Dijo con voz ronca, rindiéndose a sus sensaciones y disfrutando el espectáculo. El chico sonrió. Y ahí pudo entenderlo.

Sasuke sacó su necesitada intimidad y la juntó con la del chico, haciendo un roce descarado y excitante para ambos. Se sintió en la gloria, sin dejar de observar los ojos azules del otro, que se entrecerraban debido a la excitación. –_Mírame _–Exigió, mientras oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo en una exquisita caricia.

El chico dirigió su completa atención a sus ojos negros, quienes parecían querer devorarle la mirada.

Porque no era a Hisashi lo que Sasuke veía.

Un timbre lo sacó de su ensoñación, distrayéndolo. El peliverde gimió de frustración, cuando Sasuke se detuvo. Y levantó la mano dispuesto a continuar, pero Sasuke apuntó a la puerta. Hisashi frunció el entrecejo.

–_Ignóralo _–Gimió llevando ambas manos a las intimidades de ellos. Sasuke jadeó al sentir sus manos. Y estuvo a punto de volver a dejarse llevar cuando escuchó sonoros golpes. Maldijo en sus adentros alejando al otro chico –_¡Pero Sasuke!_–

–_Date una ducha fría _–Gruñó poniéndose los pantalones. Le dolería a mares caminar –_No quiero que destruya otra puerta_–

–_¿Te destruyó una puerta? _–Preguntó en un jadeo, caminando hacia la puerta. Sasuke asintió intentando pensar en cualquier cosa asquerosa que se le viniera a la mente para eliminar su _pequeño problema_.

Ya se encargaría del bastardo que se atrevió a interrumpirles.

Caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola de un tirón. Unos ojos azules lo miraron interrogante y con sumo reproche. Sasuke suspiró.

–_¿Otra vez te echó de la casa? _–Murmuró con rencor. Naruto asintió.

–_¿Interrumpo? _–Preguntó con irritación.

–_Por supuesto dobe _–Se cruzó de brazos. Al rubio pareció no importarle, entrando a la estancia como si viviera ahí –_No te dije que podías pasar usuratonkashi_–

–_Cállate teme. No estoy de humor_–

Sasuke masculló por lo bajo siguiendo al rubio hacia la sala. Naruto se sentó en el sillón gruñendo.

–_¿Qué te dijo ahora? _–Preguntó el pelinegro sentándose a su lado. Naruto se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón, estirando los brazos.

–_No sé qué demonios quiere ahora, teme. Esta mañana despertó de mal ánimo, me empujó de la cama, me tiró la ropa y me echó de la casa, gritando estupideces_ –Susurró desesperado–_ Y no me vengas con esa mierda de que está embarazada, que ni Hinata se la cree ttebayo_–

–_No iba a decir nada _–Se encogió de hombros, observándole. No ayudó a sus hormonas el mirar sus azules, con un anhelo que se había instalado en su sistema. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Naruto para él era como una droga para un drogadicto rehabilitado. Y no le ayudaba pensar que había sido siempre así.

Sintió una angustia que se terminó sumando a su confusión. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en que algo faltaba?

–_¿Cómo mierda me dejaste casarme con ella? _–Se lamentó el rubio mirando al piso, derrotado. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–_Fue tu elección dobe_–

–_Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo _–Le miró con resentimiento. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

–_Se supone_– Naruto le observó curioso. Y de nuevo esa mirada intensa que le estremecía completamente. Eran esas veces cuando Sasuke pensaba…

Cuando pensaba…

–_Oh! Tienes visitas_ –Susurró una voz conocida para ambos. Naruto frunció el entrecejo. El peliverde no se dejó intimidar, dirigiéndole la misma mirada. –_Uzumaki-san_–

–_Nigüe _–Respondió en un tono que le supo a insulto. Sasuke suspiró.

–_Tengo una misión_– Hisashi le sonrió–_ Volveré en la no…_–

–_Me quedo hasta mañana _–Inquirió Naruto–_ No te quiero ver por aquí mientras esté ttebayo_–

–_No es su casa_–

–_Me importa una mier…_–

–_Ya basta_ –Cortó Sasuke, perdiendo los estribos. Observó la mirada de Naruto, como si se regodeara con ella. Otra cosa que añadir a su lista de acciones confusas_– Hisashi, vuelve mañana, yo te iré a buscar _–Suspiró. Hisashi le echó una mirada reprochadora, antes de asentir y dar un portazo–_ Tienes que estar feliz ahora, dobe _–Le dijo con un rencor que estaba lejos de sentir. Naruto bufó.

–_Encontrarás otro a la siguiente noche_ –Terció levantándose y caminando a la cocina, sacando una botella de sake de la despensa –_Mal que mal, ahora ni siquiera te acuerdas que tienes amigos_–

–_El que está casado eres tú usuratonkashi _–Respondió sirviéndose un vaso–_ Si tanto te molesta a quien meto en mi cama, no deberías venir por aquí_– Tomó un sorbo. Siguió pensando en que algo faltaba.

–_No dije que me molestara _–Dijo el rubio en respuesta, pero frunciendo el ceño–_ Pero ¿por qué él? _–Preguntó mirándole significativamente –_El mes pasado fue Mikani_–

–_Mikuo _–Corrigió el pelinegro. Naruto pasó una mano por encima de la mesa de la cocina tomando la del pelinegro.

–_Teme, yo…_–

Había algo que siempre hacía en las mañanas.

–_Yo…_–Titubeó el rubio.

Miró el cabello rubio de Naruto. Y ahí lo entendió.

_Dobe-chan…_

La voz comenzó a volverse más borrosa, y comenzó a expandirse una neblina. Sasuke se sintió angustiado ¿Qué? ¿Qué quería decirle?

Sintió pasto en sus pies. Sasuke abrió los ojos, entrecerrándolos al ver el sol que le cegó unos momentos. Se levantó, viéndose a campo traviesa, donde a una distancia considerable había un árbol. A su espalda, a un poco más de diez y seis metros había un riachuelo. El puesto de ramen estaba a su izquierda.

–¿Estás bien? –Escuchó. Levantó la mirada, topándose con unos ojos azules. No asintió ni negó, levantándose.

–¿Qué paso? –

–Desapareciste unos momentos. Creo que despertaste –Razono el Naruto de su mente– Pero luego apareciste, y no abrías los ojos. Pensé que te morías–

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Sintió el cuerpo un poco pesado. Y algo adolorido.

–¿Qué es esto? –Preguntó mirándose las manos. Estaba cubierto de vendas, y le ardían un poco.

–De afuera –Inquirió. Sasuke asintió.

Decidió no pensar en aquel delirio. No le ayudaba en nada pensar en lo que pudo haber sido y lo que no en esa realidad.

La imagen se les volvió a atenuar a negro, para verse situados en lo que era la academia ninja. Naruto se encontraba frente al columpio que había cerca de la entrada, junto con Sakura. Sasuke sabía lo que significaba ese columpio para el rubio. Lo había visto muchas veces en la infancia, solo y observando a los demás desde lejos.

–_Sakura-chan, yo…_–

–_¿Qué pasa, Naruto? _–Preguntó la mujer, con las mejillas ruborizadas. Sasuke se volteó hacia la entrada de la academia, donde se encontraba él en las sombras, como Naruto le había pedido ese día.

–_Yo…_–

–_Habla ya, llevas media hora diciendo lo mismo_ –Intervino la mujer. Naruto se rascó la cabeza, haciendo una risa nerviosa.

–_Yo…¿Quieres salir conmigo ttebayo?_ –Naruto observó la mirada perpleja de la mujer. Por la expresión nerviosa, y por las manos que levantó en son de pánico, Sasuke supo que Naruto pensaba en la paliza que la mujer le daría –Eh_-h digo a comprar… ¡R-ramen! ¡Vamos a comer ramen tteb_–

–_Acepto…_–

–_Por eso decía, que podríamos ir…¿¡Qué dijiste?!_ –Gritó el rubio, sorprendido.

–_¡No me hagas repetirlo idiota!_ –Gritó Sakura de vuelta, pero acercándose al rubio estrechándole en un abrazo.

Vio a Naruto responderle torpemente a la pelirosa durante unos segundos, para luego levantar cara y buscar su mirada en algo que ni antes, ni ahora Sasuke pudo descifrar.

Y volvieron al valle.

–Podrías haber intervenido–

–¿Qué? –Preguntó Sasuke sintiéndose aún acalambrado.

–Eso –Murmuró Naruto sentándose en el pasto y sacando un trébol del piso– Que podrías haber intervenido, y no hiciste nada–

Sasuke frunció el ceño– ¡¿Y qué querías que hiciera?! –Terminó gritando. El rubio le frunció el ceño en respuesta.

–Que si le hubieses dicho tus sentimientos, no estarías en esta situación–

El Uchiha se mordió la lengua para soltar los insultos que amenazaban por salir.

–Claro… ¿y que querías que le dijera? ¡A Naruto no…!–

–Oh, claro que si Sasuke. Es cosa de verlo–

–Definitivamente, estoy recreando su dobería en mi mente. Debo estar lo bastante mal para estar teniendo esta discusión contigo –Dijo, tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

–Estás viendo fantasmas donde no los hay–

–No me jodas –Respondió, pero se dio el tiempo de detenerse a pensarlo un momento. Sabía, a pesar de todo, la razón de su negación. O al menos lo sospechaba.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Observó al hombre quien lo miraba con la curiosidad bailándole en la cara. Sasuke no podía evitar pensar que si era Naruto con quien hablaba. ¿Cómo no pensarlo cuando eran iguales?

–Mira… –Dijo al final– No te debo nada, y me importa una mierda lo que pienses de mí pero… yo…–Vaciló un momento, pensando una y mil excusas para no continuar. Pero los azules del otro lo traicionaron. _¿Por qué tenían que ser tan iguales? _–Aunque… aunque se hubiese dado, no lo habría hecho. Jamás lo habría hecho–

–No te entiendo… –Susurró en respuesta mientras el paisaje volvía a cambiar.

Se encontraban en Ichiraku ramen. Naruto se rodeó de gente quienes le hablaban excitados, agradecidos. El rubio intentaba salir como podía, sin conseguir lograrlo.

–Hacia allá –Apuntó el Naruto que se encontraba a su lado. Sasuke se volteó, viéndose a si mismo recargarse en la pared observando hacia Naruto con un brillo en los ojos. Con orgullo, con la satisfacción de verlo ser feliz.

Al otro segundo Hinata caminaba hacia sí mismo, y le saludaba. Sasuke se volteó para observar a Naruto. La misma mirada inquisidora de antes… mientras se alejaba del gentío que lo rodeaba a punta de codazos para acercarse a la Hyuuga y a él. ¿Cuando había sucedido eso?

Mientras más lo daba vueltas en su cabeza, menos racional lo encontraba.

El Naruto que él conocía no era tan egoísta.

–¿Ahora lo entiendes? ¿O debo seguirte mostrando Sasuke? –Inquirió Naruto con voz irritada en cuanto se hallaron de nuevo en el valle. Sasuke alzó una ceja.

–Eso no cambia las cosas –Se cruzó de brazos– No cambia ni mi decisión, ni las cosas que han pasado. No ganas nada con mostrarme esto–

Un vapor blanco comenzó a dispersarse alrededor de ellos, como si fuera una bomba de humo. Tuvo la tentación de olisquear un poco, relajándose al notar que era simple y llano vapor.

Vapor que comenzaba a atontarlo.

–No te entiendo… –Susurró el rubio con voz frustrada después de un rato en el que se dedicó a evaluarlo.

–No necesito que lo hagas –Respondió cruzándose de brazos. Desde un principio que sus decisiones habían sido tomadas para malinterpretaciones. Desde la primera hasta la última. Pero al Uchiha no le importó antes, no le importaba ahora y ciertamente tampoco le importaría en el futuro. No mientras pudiera cumplir sus objetivos.

Pero el otro chico no parecía nada satisfecho con la respuesta. Con paso lento se acercó al Uchiha mientras el vapor no hacía más que expandirse. Sasuke no le importó; después de todo, no podía tocarlo.

Pero al parecer, estaba equivocado.

–Sabes, tu actitud de mierda me cansó –Dijo el rubio agarrándole de ambos brazos con sus manos y ejerciendo presión. El Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido en respuesta. –¿Seguro que estás bien con eso? –Murmuró, pero negó con la cabeza– No. ¿De verdad podrías soportarlos verlos juntos? ¿Ver como él forma una familia con ella? ¿Observar como si estuvieras en un vidrio, mientras ellos te dejan atrás?... ¿Eres lo bastante valiente para aguantar estar solo?–

Sasuke asiente sin dudarlo. Naruto le fulmina con la mirada. Sinceramente ¿Qué quería que le dijera? ¿Qué por eso se fue? ¿Por qué creyó que no podía soportarlo? ¿Qué no había podido dejar de sentirse aislado mientras los demás avanzaban mientras él se encontraba en un limbo que jamás podría cruzar?

_Jamás_ habría podido quitarle a su mejor amigo aquello con lo que siempre soñó. Ni siquiera en aquel tiempo en el que lo único que pensaba era en aniquilarlo.

–¿De verdad hubieses sido capaz…? –Preguntó en voz baja, como si realmente le doliera. Sasuke se sentía cada vez más adormilado. Tanto que pensó que el Naruto que le sujetaba de los antebrazos y le miraba con reproche era el Naruto real. Tanto que incluso pensó en alguna forma de disculparse sin que su orgullo fuera dañado.

–¿De verdad hubieses sido capaz de ver como tu felicidad se te iba de las manos Sasuke?–

Sasuke asiente cada vez más adormecido. Y agradeció una vez más el encontrarse lejos de Konoha.

Ni siquiera podía pensar en el dolor emocional que le causaba todo este problema. Y para su desgracia era consciente que jamás podría superar algo así. Que estaría toda la vida escondiendo los absurdos sentimientos en los que no quería recordar, probablemente viviendo como en su alucinación; de amante en amante sin poder llenar el espacio que nunca nadie podría llenar.

Pero el era un hombre. Y más importante, era un Uchiha. El _último_ Uchiha.

Alguien capaz de sacrificarse a sí mismo por sus objetivos.

Y vuelve a asentir. Porque se había prometido a sí mismo el no decepcionarle nunca más.

A él. A su mejor amigo. A su único amigo.

Sasuke siente que las piernas se flaquean. Lentamente se desliza hacia el piso. Naruto le ayuda a sentarse en el suelo, soltándole delicadamente para echarse a su lado.

–Naruto no iba a ser feliz con ella. Y lo sabes bien–

–Tú no sabes…–Respondió mirándole con cautela– Él es feliz junto a Sakura–

Naruto niega con la cabeza, algo resignado mientras Sasuke sintió otro pinchazo. El pelinegro mira su brazo, donde el único lugar el cual no se encontraba vendado lucía un pequeño pique de aguja, mientras el vapor de apoco desaparecía.

Sentía un pequeño ardor en la piel vendada.

–¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó el rubio preocupado. Sasuke niega con la cabeza, levantando la venda que se sujetaba a su brazo firme.

Hizo una mueca al ver el estado de la herida.

–Oww, eso se ve feo –Exclamó el ojiazul. Sasuke no quería ni pensar cómo serían las otras heridas.

No, mejor volver a su infierno personal que comprobar el estado de su cuerpo. Seguramente dejarían unas buenas cicatrices. Unas buenas y _feas_ cicatrices.

Le daba asco el sólo pensarlo.

De repente el valle comienza a desaparecer. Reaparecen en un poblado local de comida, donde unas voces conocidas cantan al fondo. Sasuke se levanta a duras penas caminando hacia ellos.

Lee y Naruto cantaban a todo lo que daban sus cuerdas vocales, ni siquiera siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Se vio a si mismo cerca del fondo de la habitación, mirando el vaso de sustancia desconocida que alguien le había dado, dejándolo a un lado y dando un gran suspiro. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar esa noche.

Ignoró a sus otros compañeros concentrándose en sí mismo y Sai. Definitivamente se veía aburrido y hastiado de la conversación del otro. Se preguntó el cómo Sai tenía la habilidad para seguirle conversando, cuando su expresión gritaba que lo dejase en paz. Y no ayudaba a sus nervios el ver la cara del pintor que más que querer buscarle conversa, quería cenarlo.

Ah, ya recordó el porqué lo electrocutó esa noche.

De repente Sai comenzó a acercársele con claras insinuaciones de besarlo. Sasuke se vio lo bastante borracho para no actuar cosa que lo frustró. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Naruto no hubiese intervenido?

¡Qué asco!

¡Seguro lo hubiese matado! ¡O golpeado hasta la muerte, como mínimo!

Se volteó hacia el rubio quien había dejado de cantar y fulminaba con la mirada al pintor. Por la expresión asesina que tenía su rostro, por un momento Sasuke agradeció que esa mirada no fuera dirigida a él.

Y cuando Sai estuvo lo bastante cerca para colmarle de la paciencia a él mismo y al rubio, Naruto se les acercó.

Observó el severo empujón que le dio al pintor sin eliminar la mirada asesina en su rostro.

Y de nuevo pensó en el valor idiota que a veces mostraba Sai.

Se vio observándole sorprendido. Definitivamente estaba bastante pasado ese día, para no notar los celos evidentes en el otro.

–_¿¡Queeee estaban haciendo?! _–Preguntó el rubio tambaleándose, sentándose entre Sai y él –_Túuu, aleja tus garras de mi teme-chyaaan! _–Gritó acercándose al Uchiha y apuntando débilmente a Sai con el dedo.

El escenario desaparecía, al tiempo que volvían a aparecer en una especie de camping.

–¿Necesitas alguna otra señal? ¿O debería mostrarte lo que bien sabes, sucedió más tarde? –Inquirió con voz burlona. Sasuke se sintió enrojecer pero negó con la cabeza, sin dejarse amedrentar.

–No sabía que las acciones de un borracho se podían tomar en cuenta–

–Dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad–

El Uchiha no dijo nada. ¿Qué sacaba con abrirse a la posibilidad de creerlo? Como él había dicho antes, no ayudaba ni cambiaba en nada su decisión. No podía dejarse caer en ese momento.

No podía creer en un futuro que sabía que no era más que un espejismo.

No podía hacerse más daño.

–Por el amor de dios, no cuesta nada en que lo aceptes. Tu trágico amor por Naruto Uzumaki es correspondido, y ya. Deja de ahogarte en un vaso de agua como vienes haciendo el último tiempo–

–Tú no entiendes…–Murmuró en respuesta, hartándose de la conversación. Naruto se dejo caer en una de las sillas de camping cercanas, apoyando los codos en la mesa mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

–Soy parte de ti, mi función es entenderte. Es por eso que lo digo–

–¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! –Gritó, levantándose estrepitosamente, sintiendo que llegaba a su límite– ¡Tú no sabes nada!–

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Lentamente, las barreras de Sasuke fueron cayendo hasta sumirse en una expresión taciturna y deprimida. El rubio lo miró sorprendido.

–Tú no sabes, no sabes lo que yo… –Murmuró mirando hacia el piso. ¿Cómo hacerle entender todo lo que había sentido? ¿Todas las preocupaciones, las angustias, los miedos, el terror de saberse débil, incapaz de proteger lo importante para él?

¿Cómo poder expresar en voz alta el momento en el que pensó en que nada valía la pena, hasta que llegó el a darle un propósito a su vida?

–Es mi amigo… –murmuró al final, mientras el cielo parecía oscurecerse y ligeras gotas caían sobre sus cabezas, obstruidas por los grandes árboles –Yo… traicioné a mucha gente buscando mis objetivos. Jamás me juzgó por algo que hubiese hecho en el pasado, aunque parte de eso involucrase intentar matarle a él y a mis compañeros… –Suspiró– Si yo pensara…no, no puedo hacer eso. No puedo hacerle eso otra vez–

No podría levantarse, ni mirarle a la cara otra vez si lo hiciera.

Comenzó a sentirse abochornado. Miró hacia todos lados confundido, pero nada había pasado con el ambiente. El calor comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo mientras aumentaba de forma exponencial.

Demasiado, demasiado caliente.

No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito dejándose caer de golpe, mientras descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo nuevamente.

–¡Sasuke! –Grita el otro arrodillándose y levantando su cabeza. Sasuke se toma el cuello con ambas manos intentando respirar, moviéndose como una culebra que le echan sal.

–¡Ma-matame! ¡No soporto! –grita desesperado. Naruto niega con la cabeza, mientras intenta soltar sus manos contagiándose la desesperación.

–¡N-no puedo! ¡Maldición!–

El calor seguía aumentando. En algún momento, Sasuke no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que morir. Que el dolor anterior era una bofetada que con gusto aceptaría. Que el susano'o era una áspera caricia que estaría dispuesto a soportar una y otra vez.

Por momentos sintió que todo se volvía negro y retornaba a la habitación oscura con la luz azul que lo cegaba, y de vuelta al camping. Como si cambiase de un canal de tv hacia otro.

Y cuando pensaba que aún no llegaba a su punto máximo, el calor desapareció súbitamente. Las descargas siguieron un poco más de tiempo antes de desaparecer.

Y se sintió nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

Después de muchos o pocos minutos tuvo la sensación de haber tomado un barril completo de sake. Algo aturdido, con el cuerpo pesado y con un dolor de cabeza que le tentaba a darse de cabezazos con el muro más cercano. No podía abrir los ojos, aún así sintió el peso de su cuerpo y cómo sus músculos parecían estar un poco atrofiados. Intentó apretar las manos, consiguiendo sólo mover un dedo después de 10 minutos.

Volvió a intentarlo, pudiendo después de una hora apretar ambas manos exitosamente.

Siguió concentrándose en su cuerpo. Cada musculo, el ardor de las heridas que parecían no querer cicatrizar, el dolor de su brazo escayolado, los latidos de su corazón. Una especie de viento frio que le acariciaba de vez en cuando le dio la idea de que había una ventana abierta.

Algo entumecido y juzgando por la humedad que su cuerpo desprendía dedujo que era de noche, pero no pudo estar seguro. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, ni del día de la semana ni nada. Odiaba no estar completamente despierto y consiente para notarlo.

Y no pudo evitar pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que estaría de esa manera, sin rumbo y caminando de un lado hacia otro, como si fuera una pelota atada a una cuerda.

Comenzaba a cansarle estar fuera del mundo real. Tendía a pensar demasiado en cosas innecesarias, hasta casi caer en la locura.

Y sí que había alucinado últimamente.

Y de repente, Sasuke sintió algo más. Algo cálido que tocaba su mano. Algo… real. Ni siquiera podía decir que lo era, considerando todas las situaciones que había vivido en el momento, pero era algún avance al menos. Se concentró en el tacto apretando su mano en torno de aquello, cerciorándose que era otra mano. Unas manos suaves y delicadas. Unas manos de mujer, como las de su madre que apenas recordaba. Se dio el lujo de recorrer la palma de estas con su dedo índice, corroborando su suavidad.

¿Por qué esa mujer había decidido ponerle en ese estado?

¿Qué podía esperar de todo esto?

.

.

_Continuará._


	20. Apologies

Hola xD se que esperaban una continuación y bueno, me siento profundamente mal por, nuevamente, decepcionarles un poco.

Se que algunas personas —y me gustaría pensar que más allá de mis amistades y mi beta— esperaban que le siguiera y, bueh, por cosas del destino no he podido hacerlo. El rol llegó a mi vida y con el rol problemas xD y mi partner que es una de las cosas mas lindas que me han pasado últimamente. La cosa es que, planeo seguirlo pero desde el comienzo, dándome el tiempo de reestructurar el fanfic. Se muy buen para donde va —y mi beta igual— pero llegué a una etapa en mi vida donde revisando pille cosas que no me gustaron mucho. Incoherencias, más que nada que me gustaría corregir y mi forma de escribir que ha cambiado un poco. Se que a muchas les decepcionaré un poco —o quizás de igual, cosa de cada uno— pero a mi juicio es la mejor forma de hacerme una idea para donde iba y quizás hacer de eso algo mejor aún.

Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta el momento.


End file.
